31 Days Of OutlawQueen
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: This will contain 31 prompts for the month of July, about Robin and Regina and their family etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Okay, this is what I have been hinting about for some time on twitter. I originally was just going to do a week of prompts, but they kept growing and by the time I knew it, it was a month of them. Special thanks to a friend for her artwork for the 31 prompts I came up with, and to Bekki for Beta Reading these. This is my own 31 day OQ Challenge, set mostly in the missing year, some in Storybooke, and A/U. I will be updating every day for the next 31 days, some of the 31 prompts might have more than one version so there might be two updates for one prompt, in order words, Version A and Version B and rare a version C. I really hope you enjoy this, as I started on this back in the March of this year and I worked very hard to get this done asap. And my worst fear happened happened as a few of these "one shots prompts" will become a story in itself. But that will come later on. Some have smut, and sadly some don't lol.)**_

 _ **(I dedicate this to my sister Penny, who is not just my sister but my best friend. This month is her birthday month so this is why I chose July. As well as to those who suffered through Adam and Eddie's game of leading people on with their lies of false Hope.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

 ** _Day 1-_** ** _Spilled_**

 ** _(Set in the missing year.)_**

Regina was in her potion room, mixing a few ingredients together. She was trying to find something, anything to get them back to Storybrooke, back to Henry. She knew she could never be happy without him in her life. He was the only thing that made her feel like she could be happy.

As she continued to read a potion book, she had no idea that someone had entered the room. Not until she got a whiff of something distinct, of rather of...someone. She turned her head and saw him standing there...Robin Hood.

"Were you summoned to come in here?" Regina asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, milady," Robin answered with a small smile on his face.

"Then the door is behind you," Regina said as she flipped a page of the book and continued to read.

Robin chuckled softly as he walked up to her,"I wanted to check on you."

Regina shook her head as she continued,"Great, just what I need, a male Snow White."

"The princess does worry about you," Robin said.

"Which is a complete waste of her time," Regina said, not raising her head.

"She cares about you deeply," Robin reminded her, he had only known Snow White for a short time, but he could tell that she cared dearly for the Queen.

"Do you have a reason of why you are disturbing me?" Regina asked.

"I am off scouting today, and I wanted to come see if I could assist you in any way," Robin offered.

"If I wanted a pest bothering me, I would have had Snow here," Regina answered sharply, clearly annoyed.

"Why are you always so defensive?" Robin asked as he started lifting a bottle here, a bottle there.

"Because that way, I am not taken advantage of. And don't touch anything!" Regina said as she made a grab for a bottle he was holding.

"If you would just let that wall down around you, you would find that not all want to take advantage of you," Robin said as he held out the bottle for her.

Regina looked into his eyes, those piercing blue orbs, that had been in her mind since she had looked up to see him standing there, after he had 'assisted' her with the flying monkey. She put her hand out to take the bottle, as their first contact of their hands, she felt a jolt of electricity course through her. Robin was letting the bottle go, and as she made a grab for it, the lid came off, spilling it's contents on her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Robin said as he made to wipe her hands, she jerked back from him, wiping the liquid off her hands.

"You idiot! I told you not to touch anything!" Regina yelled, as she turned back around and saw Robin picking up the now empty bottle.

"I do apologize. What was in the bottle?" Robin asked.

Regina grabbed the bottle from his hands, she gasped as she read the label,"You need to leave."

"Regina, what is the matter? Will the content hurt you?" Robin asked, clearly alarmed by her reaction to it.

"No," Regina mumbled as she felt a warmth pass through her, especially in her lower regions. She could feel herself becoming aroused, and very quickly. She moaned as a wave of want passed through her.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Robin asked as he walked to her, and he put a hand to her forehead, feeling that she did feel a little warm.

"Nothing, I need you to leave me alone," Regina said as she leaned into his much cooler hand, even as she tried to get him to leave.

"I'm not going to leave you when something is clearly wrong." Robin said. "Please, tell me how I can help."

Regina had to laugh, if he even knew what was going on with her. "You can't help me."

"Then what can I do?" Robin asked, as Regina almost went to her knees, her need was becoming almost unbearable. When she didn't answer, he took the bottle from her hand, "What is passionflower?"

Regina chuckled as she thought of what she would have to tell him,"It's...an," Regina moaned out as she wanted nothing more than to put a hand between her legs and settle this arousal she was having,"an...aphrodisiac."

Robin continued to look at her, with a confused look on his face, not knowing what she was talking about. He had opened his mouth to question her more, when he saw her move slightly and moan again, grabbed at her chest just a bit. He looked down at her revealing cleavage, and he could not help himself from looking there, and seeing her breasts start to become slightly larger, her nipples hardening. He connected what she had just told him, with what she was showing, saw the way her legs were rubbing against one another.

 _She was trying to get relief!_

"Oh," Robin said softly.

Regina closed her eyes, a little mortified that she had to tell him the truth, but also knowing he would not stop pestering her until he knew what was going on with her. "Now, will you leave?"

"As I said to you before, I'm not going to leave you alone like this, not when I caused it," Robin said as he took her chin in his hand,"not when I can help."

"Help me?" Regina asked.

"I can ease your discomfort," Robin said.

Regina looked at him, she knew she could ease this herself, but she had to admit he was as her step daughter had once said...kind of cute. "Fine, go lock the door."

Robin smiled as he turned and went to go lock the door, when he turned around he found Regina on the desk...completely naked. She was a vision to look at, she seemed to be glowing. He started to remove his clothes as he walked towards her, letting them fall as he walked to her. When he was down to his underclothes, he walked up as she parted her legs and brought her heels around his hips. She then put her hands on his underclothes and removed it, he let it slide down his legs, and kicked it away.

Regina moved her upper body close to his, and moving her lips close to his, she whispered against his mouth,"Give it to me."

And Robin proceeded to do just that, he brought his arm around her naked back and pulled her against his chest,"Brace yourself," he whispered as he leaned down and took her lips in a blistering kiss.

His hands found her breasts, breasts that had always driven him crazy with those revealing outfits she always wore. Those perfect breasts, which fit his hands perfectly, as if they were made for him to treasure. She had rosy nipples that responded to his touch completely. She took his head in her hands, and brought his head down to her nipples. She moved her head back in delight as he began suckling on first one then the other, dividing his attention so that neither was spared the abrasion of his tongue as he laved them, or the delicate nipping of his teeth as he drew them deep into his mouth.

She could feel his own arousal pressing up against her, moving up and down her swollen clit. He then placed his hand between her legs and rubbed. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. Then, kneeling down in front of her, he felt her body buck against him as he slid his tongue along into her, feeling out her small, sensitive bug. She tasted like honeyed dew, he raised his eyes, and saw she had her back arched, her breasts were pointed up towards the ceiling of the room.

Not wanting to wait another second, he quickly stood and took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down, letting her juices soak him as he prepared to enter her. He took her hips in his hands and thrust home, causing her to rare up to look at him as he continued to pump his hips into her, he grabbed her neck as he kept their gazes locked as he made love to her.

For Regina, this was something quite new for her. Oh sure, she had, had her share of lovers in the past. But none of them had ever made her toes curl in doing so. She opened her mouth to say something, anything and before she got a word out, he covered her lips with his and kissed her. Not so easy for her to talk with his tongue in her mouth.

He was moving slow and easy, savoring the sensation of slippery walls hugging him so tightly, knowing that at this rate he would be lucky to last five minutes. Regina sighed against his lips, tunneled her fingers through his hair, looking as though she was in pure ecstasy. It took all his concentration, and a little extra he didn't even know he had, to keep up the slow, but deep, steady pace.

Regina pushed at his chest, saying,"I want to see."

He leaned back and braced himself up on his arms, increasing the friction and giving all new meaning to the word _torture_. He could barely watch as Regina rose up on her elbows, spreading her legs wide so to gaze at the place where their bodies were joined.

Robin felt her body began to tremble with release, clamping down around him, squeezing and contracting until he lost it, riding out the crest of the wave with her. He threw his head back as he jerked several times in pure bliss.

"That...was...amazing," Robin said as he slowly slid from her body. He watched as Regina moved from the table and gathered her clothes, Robin had no choice but to get dressed as well. "Are you going to speak to me?"

"What would you like me to say, thief?" Regina asked.

"A simple, thank you would suffice," Robin said. "because if I didn't help you, you would still be in agony."

"I'll have you know-" Regina's words were cut off as a knock sounded at the door.

"Your majesty, it's Doc," Doc called out.

"Not...one...word," Regina said as she made sure they were both presentable and walked over to the door, opening it for Doc.

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm looking for a specific herb," Doc said as Regina moved to allow him to enter the room. Seeing Robin standing there he said,"Robin, Little John hurt his hand and I'm giving him a rub to help it heal."

"My thanks, Doc," Robin said as he looked at Regina, and before he could help himself, he winked.

"What's this?" Doc asked as he picked up the now empty bottle of what had set all this in motion.

"It's nothing, I spilled it earlier," Regina said, a blush on her face as much as she tried to stop it.

"Well, it's no loss," Doc said.

"Why's that?" Regina asked.

"Because this particular herb was no longer good," Doc said.

"What did you say?" Regina asked.

"This passionflower, it was basically expired. In other words, it would have no effects on a person," Doc said as he then left the room.

Regina turned to look at Robin who had the biggest smirk on his face,"So if I understand everything, the passionflower had no effect on you. _**I**_ had that effect on you."

Regina was furious, and said,"Don't you ever tell a soul about this."

Robin raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for her artwork of 31 prompts, and to Bekki for Beta Reading these. Now, this prompt has another version that I will be uploading later today.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

 ** _Day 2_**

 ** _Prompt-Spying_**

 ** _(Set in the missing year.)_**

Robin was walking the hallway towards the Queen's chamber, he had been asked by his son to see if she would join Roland and him at their table tonight. Ever since the Queen had saved him, Roland had been fascinated about her, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. And for the most part, Regina had been very receptive to his young boy. She would often spend time with Roland, when Robin and his men were off for scouting purposes, as Princess Snow would let him in on. Who would have thought that the Evil Queen, as she was once known, would have such a soft spot for children?

So here he was going to her room, to ask for her company for dinner tonight on not just behalf of Roland, but he had to admit, on behalf of him as well. If he was being honest with himself, he too, had been fascinated with her since meeting her. Since he had saved her that day, and looked down into her stunning beauty, he had found himself often thinking of her. She was bold and audacious, always wanting to have the final say. He had heard many stories of her, not believing everything all of them. He also remembered the many days, he and his men, had spent running from her black knights. He hoped to be able to find out about the real her, for himself later on.

He arrived at her door and took a deep breath, composing himself because he was sure she would be her normal, combative, brassy self. He knocked on her door and waited, and waited. He tried knocking again, but still no reply. He tried the knob, and to his surprise it opened. He pushed the door lightly, calling out for the Queen,"Hello? Regina?" But no reply, he looked around the room before entering, there was no one in the room. He looked around her room, only being in it once before, the day they had met.

He saw a piece of her clothing laying on her bed, he went over and picked it up, it was silky smooth, just like he imagined her skin would feel under his hardened hands. Hands that have known hard work, hands that had lived and survived in the elements. He walked over to her window and looked out over the castle's lands. What was he doing? Did he really think he stood any chance with a woman like Regina? He felt something, from the instant he had looked at her. As he had been walking with Belle and Baelfire that day, he had watched her and the Princess walk ahead of the group. He thought he had seen her looking over her shoulder back at him.

"How dare you enter my room!" Regina yelled from the doorway, as she slammed the door and marched up over to him.

"My apologies, milady," Robin said, turning to look at her. And was once again almost transfixed by her beauty. Not many people could make him loose his concentration, but here he was mesmerized by her.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked.

"I was...that is..." Robin stammered out.

"Are you capable of forming a complete sentence or do you need an interpreter?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled at her brazenness,"Roland, my boy, asked me to come here and request your company for dinner tonight with us?"

"That doesn't give you the right to enter my room, whenever you please," Regina said, her anger softening at the thought of the sweet little boy, she had come to grow fond of.

"I do apologize for that," Robin said as he looked down into her face, which had softened, from the time he had mentioned Roland.

"You can tell your son, I will be glad to have dinner with him," Regina said.

Robin had to smirk at her calculated way she had excluded him from the dinner,"Roland and myself will be more than merry to have you at our table tonight."

"You misunderstood, Roland can come to my table tonight for dinner," Regina said.

Robin took one step closer to her, then another, shifting from side to side as he did so, as he walked up to her,"So my boy is to be graced with your presence, but not myself? Why are you so hostile towards me? What have I done to you?"

He was now only inches from her, so close she could feel his breath on her as she spoke,"You have no affect on me."

"Then why has your gaze locked on my lips for some time now?" Robin asked, as his words caused her gaze to shift from his lips to his eyes.

Mortified, she defended herself immediately, fibbing,"I don't know what you mean!"

Instantly, Robin took a step towards her, a look smoldering in the depths of his eyes that made a fierce thrill of dangerous excitement race through her.

"Liar! You know perfectly well what I mean," Robin checked her thickly. "You were looking at my mouth as though you couldn't wait to feel it against your own."

"No! I...I mean..." it was now Regina's turn to stammer.

"Now, who is the one who needs an interpreter?" Robin asked, seeing the intensity flare there. "Now, tell me why your gaze was locked on my lips?"

Regina took a step backwards, as he took one forward, until her back was against the wall. No one had ever made her back down from a fight like this, no one. Her gaze kept shifting from his lips to his eyes, both had her riveted. She took a breath, then decided to speak, but no words would form.

"Were you, by chance wondering what they would taste like against your own lips? Wondering what our first kiss would be like?" Robin asked as his head moved to the side of hers and nuzzled the side of her cheek with his, she felt his stubble brush her face. He felt her hands move to his shoulders, not pushing him away, just cupping them with her fingers, he could feel the pressure of her nails through his clothes.

"How my hands would feel caressing your skin?" Robin whispered against her ear. Gods! The things this woman did to him! Here he was trying to teach her a lesson, and he was the one almost being punished. He was already turned on, wanting nothing more than to pick her up and carry her over to that giant bed of hers, and make good use of it.

"I dream about you, imagining what your lips taste like. Wondering, if they are as soft and divine as they look," Robin said. "Have you thought of me? Dreamed of me?"

"You are quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" Regina asked, barely getting it out of her mouth. "Cocky, I might add."

"You have no idea," Robin said, as he didn't even think of his next action, he just took a huge chance. He took one of her hands and brought it down his chest, feeling, even through his clothes her hand. He took her hand in his and brought it down to cup him, through his pants. He let go of her hands, and started rocking into her hand, she responded instantly, moving her hand up and down his length through the cloth.

Regina looked into his eyes and watched as his head lowered and suddenly, his mouth possessed hers, its pressure bending her head back and making her arch her spine. Anger and pride mingled trails of danger through her veins. She could feel the fierce tremor of reaction arouse Robin's body.

Regina heard the small whimper escaping her lips. Instantly the hot, hard pressure of Robin's mouth caught and answered it back. His hands moved to her back, pulling her body into his even more, her hand left the part of him aching for more, and came around to the small of his back and started to rub up and down his back, through his clothes.

She trembled as his hands cinched her waist, his thumbs caressing its narrow curve through her leather outfit, before sliding lower to cup the rounded flesh of her beloved behind, and then urge her even more closely against his own body. He held her tight and hard against the obvious thrust of his erection. Automatically and instinctively, Regina titled her hips hungrily towards him and moaned his name.

 _"Robin,"_ she said on a sigh against those lips, his lips, which had indeed haunted her.

Before he lost his courage, he bent low, hating that his lips had to leave her mouth to do so, and put his arms around her butt and carried her over to her bed, letting her fall on her back, with him on top. When she landed, she let out a very soft giggle of delight, one she had not let out for a man in a very long time, since Daniel.

Robin's lips once again captured hers, her hands were on his shoulders, grasping onto his shirt to grab onto something, to anchor herself to. She felt Robin move from her slightly and looked up to see him looking down into her face.

One of her hands found his face, the fingers dragged sensuously against his jaw and then raised to trace the shape of his lips and run over and over his mouth. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Robin asked as Regina, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss. As Robin's hand went to his breeches, he stopped upon hearing a soft giggle from inside the room. Robin immediately was off the bed and looking around the room, Regina laid there for a second.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, wondering why he had stopped.

"Because we are being spied on," Robin said as his gaze focused on her long dark curtains near the window. He smiled and shook his head as he walked up to the curtain.

"Who would dare spy on me?" Regina asked.

"Oh, just one of the meanest, dirtiest-" Robin said as he pushed the curtain aside and picked up their intruder,"littlest merry men, I know." he said as he now was holding his son.

"Papa, I'm not mean," Roland protested with a pout of his bottom lip.

"Oh, but you are. You see my boy, you interrupted your papa and the Queen," Robin said as he looked over at Regina.

"But, Regina said I could come here whenever I wanted to," Roland argued back.

"Is that so?" Robin asked as he saw Regina getting up from the bed.

"Yes, your son has much better manners than you," Regina said as Roland wiggled from his father's arms and went to Regina's, who gave him a huge hug.

"I do think milady liked my manners just fine a few seconds ago," Robin said with a wink.

"You just proved my point," Regina said.

"Roland, what did you see of Regina and I?" Robin asked his son, hoping he hadn't seen much.

"I saw you kissing, Papa," Roland answered. "why did you kiss Regina?"

Regina sniffled a giggle at the question, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well, Roland, you see-" Robin was explaining only to be cut off by his own son.

"Uncle Will said, you should only kiss the woman you want to snog," Roland said. "What does snog mean, Papa?"

Robin let out a deep breath and cursed Will Scarlett under his breath,"Uncle Will was in the eggnog and talking out of his head, Roland." Robin made a mental note to talk to Will, later.

"Did you ask her, Papa?" Roland asked.

"Yes, my boy, I did," Robin said. "and you are going to eat with the Queen tonight." Robin was still a little jealous that his son would be in Regina's presence tonight at dinner, and not himself.

"Yay! Come on Regina, I want to show you where I put my monkey," Roland said as he grabbed her hand, the three of them were making their way to Roland's room, he shared with his father.

"I was trying to show Regina my monkey as well," Robin murmured under his breath, as he followed them out of the room.

Regina stopped them in the hallway,"Roland, I want you to know that you are welcomed at my table anytime."

"And my Papa?" Roland asked as Robin tilted his head to look at Regina.

Regina was silent for a few seconds,"Him too."

Roland smiled and went to open the door to his room, Regina turned to Robin,"Not one word of this to anyone, you understand?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as he followed Regina and Roland into the room, eagerly awaiting dinner tonight with two people, who meant a great deal to him.


	3. Chapter 2 Version B

_**(Special Thanks for Regal_Bekki for beta reading this. Also thanks to all who read, review, fav, follow this story! Here is version B of spying.)**_

 _ **Day 2-Spying, Version B**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Robin has just returned from a hunting edition with his men. It is later in the evening now, he has just come from checking on his son, who is with his men now. He finds himself heading towards the Queen's chambers. These days his thoughts are, it seems, spent on his son and this certain lady, who always stands up to him, who loves to mock him. He chuckles at the way she would always try to out sass him. He enjoys their little squabbles, the way she loves to try her best to irritate him.

Robin arrives at Regina's door, he wants to check and make sure she is alright. Today has been a hard day after the attack on the castle. He is about to knock on it when he realizes that her door is partially opened. He turns to see if anyone is in the hallway, and going against his better judgement, he walks into her room. He looks around her room, it's just like her in many ways, powerful and beautiful. He is about to leave when he hears the sounds of someone approaching. He looks around and hides behind the curtains in her room.

He winces when he sees it's Regina, she is going to have his head for being in her room without her approval, he knows. He watches as she starts to remove her cape and sits down in front of her vanity, and watches as she removes some of her jewelry. Next up are some pins in her hair, he watches as her hair comes down, and is long and flowing. He has never seen her hair down like this exactly.

He watches as she then moves over to her closet and starts to take off her clothes, he knows he shouldn't be here and needs to leave. But he also knows if he lets his presence known, she would char him to a crisp. He closes his eyes, hoping he would open them back up and not be in this situation. When he opens them again, he sees that she is sitting on the bed now, in just a short, soft looking robe. He sees her stand and open her robe, he closes his eyes, as much as he would like to see what has been in his dreams since meeting her.

He feels his heart seem to stop as he hears a moan coming from her, not even stopping to think, he opens his eyes and what he sees...makes him loose his breath he has been holding.

Regina is laying on her bed now...completely naked. Her legs are spread, her breasts are there before his eyes, those rosy, peach nipples that seemingly to strain for his mouth, his hands. At that moment he realizes two glaring facts, one he has never seen anything as sexy as Regina in all her naked glory, the other is that he is hard, incredibly hard, harder than he has ever been.

Robin watches in complete worship, as she moves one of her hands between her legs, parting them even further, because of where he is behind the curtain, he has a front row view of her core, her legs parted for him to see all. Her hand starts to touch herself, hearing her moan as she does so. She is pleasuring herself, obviously trying to release some major built up tension in her.

Robin has seen a woman pleasuring herself before, but nothing could prepare him for what he is witnessing right now. Here he is spying on Regina, a woman he has had many fantasies over these last few months. When his son was staying in the merry men's chamber, Robin would often please himself as he would close his eyes and think of Regina. He wanted to know what her hands would feel on him, running them over his chest, his back.

It's not right, yet he can't stop himself from watching her pleasuring herself. He watches as her other hand moves to cup one of her breasts as her other hand is between her legs. She squeezes her breast, playing with her nipple as she does so, twisting it. If he thought he was aroused before, what she is doing now is making him have a raging hard on. His pants feel about five sizes much small now.

He watches as she brings up her hand that had been between her legs, sees that it is wet, and sticks a finger in her mouth, moaning as she does so. _That_ does it! He brings one of his hands to his pants and unlaces his breeches, freeing his arching member. He takes himself in his hands and starts to stroke himself. Wishing he could pleasure her himself. Next, she takes her hand and moves it back between her legs, which he can see from the light from the room, she is wet already. She circles her clit and presses hard on it, making her back come off the bed, before she puts first one, then two fingers inside her.

She starts slowly, before speeding up. She is using her fingers to act like a cock is between her legs. Robin wants to cum so bad, she does this to him without even knowing she is affecting him like this.

Robin feels guilty for continuing to watch her, knows he is supposed to be righteous and good. He has tried to live everyday of his life like that for many years now. But today is not one of those days!

"Mmm, you feel amazing," Regina moans out. Robin envies whoever the man she was thinking about, fantasizing about.

"I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you," Regina says,"and now that I've got you, you're not going anywhere. I've got you right where I want you."

"Mmm, that's the spot, right there...yes, just like that," Regina cries out in obvious delight.

"You're cock is so good," Regina moans, making Robin wish it was his cock in her.

"Next time, I want your tongue in me just like this, pumping in and out of me," Regina says. "I'm so close...you make me feel so... _oh!"_

A sound of lust comes from her as she continues," I love the feel of your cock, I've dreamt of you taking me, not holding back, giving me everything you've got."

For Robin, the world goes mad. He pumps harder on himself, wishing it was her hands, her mouth, her vagina taking him inside her. Her little sighs and moans are incredibly sexy and could make a man cum just with them.

He feels drunk with pleasure and want. Bathing in it, joy overflowing every cell of his being. And the thought of making love to her intensifying his desire. He knows that if he ever could make love to her, he would be deep inside of her loving heat, and would still want to be closer with her.

"Love me," Regina says to no one in particular, just the fantasy man she is using.

A small groan starts in the back of her throat and she is pumping her fingers in and out, in and out, faster now, she spreads her legs wider as she starts to cum. He can see the way her legs start to quiver, signaling her release is only moments away. He sees the way her back is starting to arch as she comes, moaning out a name in pleasure as she does so, " _Robin..."_

 _His name!_

She had come, moaning out his name as she had come undone. Robin wants nothing more than to push the curtains aside and really make her call out his name in the pleasure he was giving her. He feels the tip of his hard cock, he already has pre cum there. Gods! How is he going to get himself out of this one?

Robin watches as she turns to lay on her side facing him. She is propped up on her elbow, he watches as she is closing her eyes and then opening them and smiling at him. Wait! She is smiling at him? She is looking at him!

Robin's heart stops to beat as he realizes he's been caught! He couldn't apologize for this one.

"Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Regina asks as she moves from the bed, walking up to the curtain, pushing them back. There she is standing in pure raw glory, looking at him with his pants down to his knees, and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Robin opens his mouth to apologize, but what words would have mattered at this point?

"Nothing to say? This is a first," Regina says as she moves her hands to his shirt, and promptly rips it letting it show off his naked chest, she is running her hands over his chest, letting her nails nip here and there.

Regina then moves her hand to his that is holding himself,"Don't you think turnabout is fair play?"

"I don't follow," Robin manages to say.

"Well, since you spied on me, I think it's fair I get to watch you," Regina says as she takes his arm and pulls him over to the bed, sitting there on the bed,"Now, start touching yourself for me."

Robin does as she says, and takes his member in his hand, he watches as she looks at the way he is stroking himself, the sure, fast movement of his hand.

"What are you thinking as you touch yourself?" Regina asks as she goes to her hands and knees before him.

"You, your hands on me, your mouth on me," Robin admits.

"How long have you wanted me?" Regina asks.

"Since I met you, I've wanted you under me, on top of me, anyway I can have you," Robin confesses to her his secrets about her.

"Mmmm," Regina looks up at him with adoration and lust in her eyes, as she watches him stroking himself more. "Spend for me, thief. Shower me with your seed on my breasts." She goes to her knees only and cups her breasts to offer to him to come upon.

Robin groans at her words, he works his hips and hands harder and faster, he's going to come, wants to come for her.

"I'm coming, love. Take it, feel me!" he shouts as his seed erupts, spraying upon her bosom.

When he comes, it's with her name on his lips, " _Regina!"_

Regina smiles as she looks at the moisture on her breasts, taking a finger to get a drop from her body, she takes it to her mouth to taste it. "Salty, but sweet." She moves from the bed and takes a cloth and removes the other remains from her body. She puts on her robe, and when she comes back to the bed, Robin has his pants on, but that's it.

"Milady, you were thinking of me earlier, when you were pleasing yourself," Robin states.

"Indeed," Regina admits as she sits down on the bed beside him. "you obviously enjoyed watching me."

"Immensely," Robin admits, "you're not going to hold that against me, are you?"

"Depends," Regina says.

"On?" Robin asks.

"If you really, _**hold it**_ against me," Regina says with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Special Thanks for Regal_Bekki for beta reading this and a friend for her art work for this. Thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this! Appreciate is so much.)**_

 _ **Day 3-Piercing**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

"Papa, Papa!" Roland yells as he runs into his father's room.

"What is it my boy?" Robin asks as he picks up his son.

"Uncle John is getting a thingy in his ear," Roland says.

"A what?" Robin asks.

"He's getting a thing like Regina wears in her ears," Roland explains.

"An earring? Little John is getting an earring?" Robin asks.

"Yes! Out in the courtyard," Roland says.

"Let's go see this, then," Robin says as together they head outside.

A crowd is gathered to watch Snow White piercing Little John's ear,"If you move your head, it's going to be messed up."

"I can't have that," Little John says.

"Okay now just take a deep breath," Snow says as she prepares to pierce his ear. Robin is standing there behind a few others as they watch. Roland is in his arms, with his hands over his eyes, but taking a sneak every now and then.

"People must be extremely bored," a voice says from behind him, a voice he recognizes.

"Regina!" Roland yells as he makes a move towards Regina's arms, she opens her arms and he gladly leaves his father's arms for Regina's.

"Hello, there, my little knight," Regina says as she holds him,"and what antics are you up to this day?"

"Watching Uncle John, getting his ear pierced like Uncle Will," Roland says.

"I hope you don't plan on getting yours as well," Regina says to Roland.

"No, I want my ears like Papa's," Roland says as Regina turns to look at his father. "He does have nice ears, doesn't he?"

Robin raises his eyebrows to watch her answer this question,"Yes, his ears are quite nice, when he's not being a nuisance." Robin smirks at her answer, he also looks at her, their gazes are locked with one another, having a small moment between them.

"Who pierced your ears, Regina?" Roland asks, breaking his father's concentration from Regina's face.

"A very, very old friend," Regina says as she remembers her old maid Grace who had pierced her ears. Grace had been dismissed by her mother, for doing it without Cora's permission.

"Did it hurt?" Roland asks as just then Little John let out a loud yell. The trio turns to look at him, he is holding his ear as he stands up and starts to yell at Snow for hurting his ear, Snow though is holding her own.

"I told you it would hurt, before I pierced it!" Snow says to Little John.

"You didn't tell me it would hurt like this!" Little John counters.

"Oh, quit being a big baby, this is nothing compared to giving birth," Snow says as some around them start to laugh at their antics.

"He has no chance of winning this," Regina says as she puts Roland on the ground.

"Regina will you come watch me practice?" Roland asks her.

"Of course," Regina says as Roland tugs her off towards the side of the castle to watch his archery lesson. Robin follows behind them, walking with his hands behind his back, smiling the whole way.

Once they arrive, Roland is getting his bow and arrow ready with his father as he helps him find the correct stance. Regina sits on a log on the side and watches the Hood boys having their lesson. Roland is a natural at archery, just like his father.

After a few minutes Robin walks over to Regina and sits down beside her,"I want to thank you for spending time with my boy, he loves spending time with you."

"He's a well mannered little boy, unlike other people," Regina says, causing Robin to chuckle.

"Unlike his handsome father, I presume?" Robin asks.

"I never said you were handsome, thief," Regina counters.

"You never said I wasn't," Robin says with a smirk.

"But yes, he is well mannered, unlike you and your groupies," Regina says as she motions towards his merry men.

"My groupies? Well they'll be thrilled with that new nickname from you, your majesty," Robin comments with laughter.

"Why are you over here anyways?" Regina asks.

"A gentleman can't spend time with such a 'charming' lady as yourself?" Robin asks with mockery.

"First off, don't use the word charming around me, it sickens me," Regina instructs, "and second, you're not a gentleman."

"Ah, yes indeed. Well then, how about a man who 'smells like forest"," Robin says.

Regina turns her head sharply at those fateful words,"You were listening."

"How could I miss that? You were not trying to be discreet about it," Robin counters. "Though, I have to agree with the Princess's comment about, he's kinda cute."

Regina rolls her eyes at him,"Only a thief like yourself would think that."

"And a certain princess," Robin counters again.

"Well that speaks volumes coming from her," Regina states.

"What is your disagreement with her?" Robin asks daringly.

"It's none of your business," Regina says.

"Some people say you're jealous of her beauty," Robin says and quickly has to defend himself from the look Regina is giving him. "Not that I agree."

"She couldn't keep a secret," Regina says.

"That's all?" Robin asks.

Regina's anger is getting to her, discussing this topic,"Because of her telling that secret, the love of my life was murdered before my eyes. How would you feel about watching your love being killed because of someone? Knowing that every time you close your eyes to go to sleep, you see their death over, and over."

Robin's thoughts go to Marian, how their line of work had helped contribute to her death,"I have known the sadness of loosing someone, but I can't imagine the pain of watching it. I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy," Regina says harshly.

"Well you shall have it regardless," Robin says. Gods! The woman is so stubborn, too stubborn.

"I don't know why I waste my time," Regina says as she stands up.

"Because of my little boy," Robin says as Regina stops and sits back down. "I know you are spending time with him, because you are also missing your son."

"He's an adorable little boy," Regina says.

"He also loves his new toy monkey very much," Robin says. "He even named it after your son, Henry."

"He did?" Regina asks, as a hint of a smile starting on her face.

"Indeed," Robin confirms, as he too smiles at her. When she realizes she is smiling at the thief, she stops immediately. "I do have a question for you, milady."

"Yes, forest smell isn't pleasant," Regina says.

Robin laughs at her words,"No, that's not what I was going to ask, but I'll see what I can do about that fact. No, what I wanted to know was, could you pierce my ear?"

"You want me to pierce your ear? Why?" Regina asks.

"Why do I want you to pierce my ear or why do I want a pierced ear?" Robin asks.

"Both, but start at why you want a piercing?" Regina asks.

"Well, I am an outlaw, and I have to confess after seeing Will's awhile back, I have always wanted one as well," Robin admits.

Regina has to laugh as she considers this,"Fine, let's go to the library."

Robin calls to Tuck to watch Roland, while he follows Regina to the library. "Sit down, and hold this to your ear." She hands him a piece of ice, she pulls out a sharp pin from her hair and pours some alcohol over it.

"Now, let's see," Regina says as she touches his ear, running her fingers over his ear, slightly. She has no idea about the reaction she is causing to Robin. He is responding to her touch, however innocent it might be, his body is only well, human.

For Regina, this is really the first time she has touched him. His skin, what little she can feel of it, felt soft and silky beneath her fingers. She innocently lets her fingers linger, even touching his hair. Realizing what she is doing, she grips the pin, and readies it to pierce his ear. "Now, take a deep breath and concentrate on something else." Regina instructs him.

Robin takes a breath, and he innocently lets his eyes wander. But the position Regina is in near him, puts her cleavage in line with his eyes. "You ready?" Regina asks.

"Am I ever," Robin answers, a second later the piercing happens, but he never feels it. He is distracted by her cleavage, along with her intoxicating scent.

"There, that should do it," Regina says as she finishes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, never better," Robin answers. "I guess its too late to ask, but what did you give me as an earring?"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this," Regina says as she hands Robin a mirror.

And when Robin looks at his ear, he has to let out a string of laughter, the Queen has marked him with an apple, being pierced by an apple. And to that, Robin only has one comeback he could think of...

"So you want me to pierce your apple?" Robin asks.


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 4-Apple Bobbing**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

It was now fall in the Enchanted Forest, during the missing year. And to spread some positivity and lighten the mood around the castle, Mary Margaret decided to have a fall party. It was met with resistance as she knew it would.

"A party? You want to throw a party?" Regina asked. "We're under attack almost daily and you want to have a party?"

"Regina, I think it would help make everyone fell better and forget for only a day," Mary Margaret offered.

"Forget? You want me to forget Henry?" Regina asked

"Of course not, I don't want you to forget Henry," Mary Margaret said, "but if I know Henry, he wouldn't want either of us just mourning after him."

"Fine, do whatever you want, it's your castle," Regina said.

"Technically, it's yours," Mary Margaret said.

"Just have your damned party, I'll be in the library," Regina said.

"You're not going to come to it?" Mary Margaret.

"If I want to be bored with needless chatter over nothing, I'll come find you," Regina said as she went up to the second floor to the library. She opened a potion book, but on her mind was Henry. How was her son doing? She knew he didn't remember her, but maybe somewhere in the back of his memories, he had something locked there, their memories. She was in the library for the rest of the afternoon, flipping through book after book.

"Majesty?" a small voice called out from the doorway.

Regina turned to see the thief's son looking at her, Roland. "Come in, Roland." She was very fond of him, he reminded her of Henry in some ways, when Henry was this young.

"Whatcha doing Majesty?" Roland asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm doing some reading, and the name is Regina, Roland," Regina said to him with a smile.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Roland asked.

"No, I'm going to be in my room tonight," Regina answered, and seeing his face take a downward turn, asked, "Are you going to the party?"

"Yes, Papa, said if I was good for the afternoon I could go," Roland answered. "Are you sure you won't go to the party, Regina?"

"Why would you want me at the party, Roland?" Regina asked.

"Because, I want to be your...your...scort," Roland tried to pronounce the word he had heard before.

"Escort?" Regina offered, "You want to be my escort to the party?"

"Yes, please go to the party with me, please?" Roland tried one last time to convince her to go with him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go with you to the party, but I'm not sure how long I'll stay," Regina said.

"So does this mean you'll be my date then?" Roland asked.

"Whoa, my boy, aren't you a little young to be going out on a date?" another voice carried, as the owner entered the library.

"But, it's Maj-I mean, it's Regina," Roland said as Robin walked behind his son.

"So that excuses you from stealing all the pretty ladies?" Robin asked.

"But Regina, is the prettiest," Roland said as Regina's heart warmed over his words, "you even said so."

Regina looked up at Robin and raised an eyebrow, Robin leaned down and whispered in his son's ear, "Roland, I told you that in confidence."

"What's confidence?" Roland asked.

"It means, when someone tells you a secret, you keep that," Robin said, having no idea how his words were affecting Regina.

 _Daniel_

Would that pain ever truly go away?

"Milady, are you alright?" Robin asked as he saw a strange look pass over her face.

"I'm fine, and yes Roland I'll be your date tonight," Regina said as she stood.

"Did you hear, Papa? I'm going to be Regina's date," Roland chatted away.

"I did, now why don't you go find Little John and get a bath before," Robin said as his son ran off, hollering for his Uncle John.

"Who knew the queen had such a soft spot for my son," Robin commented as he looked at her.

"He's a very special, well mannered little boy, something he didn't get from you obviously," Regina said.

Robin chuckled,"While that may be true, I do want to thank you for being kind to my boy."

Regina could only nod before Robin continued,"And I must say, that my boy beat me to it,"

"To what?" Regina asked.

"I was coming to find you, to see if you would accompany me to the party tonight," Robin admitted.

"Well, as you see, I already have a date," Regina said.

"Well, maybe I can act as a chaperone then," Robin said, "I hear those Hood men can be scoundrels at times."

Regina met Robin's blue eyes, staring at them for a moment longer than she intended to. She then gathered herself and left Robin in the library.

She went to her chambers and went to her closet, there was black dress after black dress, Regina's brows angled in concentration,"For Roland, I'm going to wear red, I don't want him to be afraid of me." and with that, she had on a long red dress, that hugged her figure nicely. She went to the mirror and toned down her make up, and after careful consideration, took down her hair and had it flowing in loose curls. "For Roland." she reminded herself, not for his father, the thief.

A little while later there was a knock on her door, Regina went to go answer it, knowing it would be her escort for the evening.

"Regina!" Roland yelled as he ran into her legs to hug her, she leaned down and hugged him back.

"Well, someone is a little eager for the party," Regina said.

"And eager to have fun with you tonight," Roland said.

"He's been talking about you non-stop," a voice said, as Regina looked up to see Robin standing there. "Not that I blame him."

Regina rolled her eyes at the thief's attempt at flirting, "Save it, I have a party to crash-attend."

Roland put his hand out and Regina put hers around his, and they proceeded to walk past Robin, who followed behind them. They walked down the hallway towards the ballroom, which was decorated with flowers and candles all around. There were different sections set up for games and refreshments, along with a buffet table.

"Well, Little John should feel at home," Regina said lightly, but Robin heard her and let out a small laugh.

"Regina, come over here," Roland said, pulling at her hand over to a huge barrel of red apples in water.

"Apple Bobbing," Regina said.

"What do you do?" Roland asked.

"You start by putting your arms behind your back," Regina instructed Roland, who did as she spoke. "Then you try to catch one with your teeth as you bend over."

Roland grinned as he leaned over and on his very first try scored him a beautiful red apple. "I did it, Regina! Did you see?"

"I did, that was very impressive," Regina complimented him. She refused to look at Robin, who she knew would be smiling.

"Well, you certainly take after your father," Mary Margaret said as she walked up to the trio.

"Why, thank you, Princess," Robin said with a small bow.

"Regina, we're going to try something else with the apple bobbing, two teams are going to be competing against one another," Mary Margaret said.

"Go on," Regina said.

"It starts with the leader bobbing for an apple and once they get an apple, they have to pass the apple to the person behind them by their mouth and so on till it reaches the last person," Mary Margaret.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Regina asked.

"Come on, Regina, it will be fun," Mary Margaret said.

"If you think I'm going to play such a childish game," Regina started.

"Sounds like someone is afraid they're going to loose," Robin piped in.

Regina turned her gaze on him and icy is the only way to describe the look she gave him. "Fine, let's get this over with."

The teams were chosen of four, on Mary Margaret's team was, David, Grumpy, Granny and herself. On Regina's team was, Neal, Belle, Robin and her. She rolled her eyes as Robin was put on her team. The rest she could deal with, but he was so aggravating. There was one person who was extremely excited that Robin was on her team.

Roland.

"My papa is going to help you win, Regina," Roland said as Regina leaned down and caressed his cheek.

"I won't need his help to win," Regina said as Roland gave her a kiss on her cheek for luck.

They were lined up in two lines, the order in Regina's team was Belle, Neal, Regina then Robin. The lineup on the other was David, Mary Margaret, Grumpy, then Granny. Doc looked at both leaders and said,"Go!"

Belle dunked and managed to grab an apple immediately, while David struggled. She quickly turned and passed it to Neal, who grabbed it with his teeth and turned and offered it to Regina, who latched onto it immediately. Finally, she turned and Robin lowered his head, as he did so he winked at her, causing her to loose her focus for only a moment, but it was enough to cause something to happen.

She dropped the apple...but Robin did not stop lowering his head, causing their lips to meet. Regina was shocked at the impact of his lips meeting hers. Not caring that they were not alone, or in a race, she leaned into him. A hand on his shoulder flexed into a caress. Her lips parted and he savored her mouth fully. She was delicious.

If he had an ounce of restraint, he'd release her right now. But her flavor was as addictive as gin to a drunk. Wanting just one more taste of her, he stroked her tongue with his. She brushed hers against his, the surge of arousal he felt almost sent him to his knees. He heard a few whispers, and reluctantly released her, though her hands were still on his arms, clenching his shirt for strength.

"I guess we lost," Robin said as he looked around, seeing the other team had finished the race, the room was now quiet as they stared at Regina and him.

"You did that on purpose!" Regina declared. She was embarrassed, angry, angry at herself more that she had responded to him.

"It was an accident," Robin said as Little John walked up to them.

"What do you want? The buffet is over there," Regina said.

"Well, maybe next time you'll show some restraint in kissing the Prince of Thieves," Little John said as she looked at all the men, who were smiling at their leader and her. Even Roland had a huge smile on his face.

Regina let go of Robin's arms and gathered her skirts and with all the dignity she had, she marched off from the ballroom.

"Sorry about that, Robin," Little John said.

"Don't be," Robin said with a smirk,"it was worth loosing this race. Though, I have gathered a new respect for apple bobbing."


	6. Chapter 5

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this. Version B to follow soon.)**_

 _ **Day 5-Red Lipstick, Version A**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Robin was walking outside into the courtyard, he had just finished having lunch with his men, along with his little boy. His son was going to spend time with Doc, as Doc went to check on anyone who had any injury from the latest attack at the castle. He was walking towards the stables to get his bow and arrow, where he had left them this morning. He had just entered the opened doors when he heard the sound of someone talking.

"You're a beautiful stallion," Regina murmured, as she stroked the horse's mane, "you remind me a little bit of Rociante."

"I have to admit, I haven't spent this much time with a horse until now," Regina said, as Robin hid in a stall a few down from her.

"I used to ride every day since I was twelve," Regina continued to talk,"my mother thought it wasn't very lady like though."

Robin was picturing her as a young lady, defiant to her very controlling mother. He listened, as she continued to talk about her younger days.

"But thankfully my father supported my riding lessons," Regina said, as she smiled at the reminder. "He was a very good man, but my mother was so domineering to him."

Robin could hear the pain in her words, hearing how her father couldn't stand up to his wife.

"One of the other reasons I loved riding so much, was because when I was seventeen, I fell in love with our stable boy, Daniel," Regina said, as she had both good and bad memories of him.

"I loved him so much, I dreamed of one day of us running away and living the rest of our lives together," Regina said. Robin could hear the depth of her feelings for this Daniel, that she had loved. Where was this Daniel? What had happened to him? He continued to remain silent as he waited for her to continue.

"I was too afraid back then to stand up to mother," Regina said. "and then fate intervened. I saved the King's daughter, Snow White. And mother promised me to the King, as his wife. Snow saw Daniel and I one night, and I asked her to keep my secret, and she promised me she would."

Robin let out a breath, he had never heard why the young Queen had married the much older man, but now it all made sense, her mother wanted it.

"I went to Daniel, asked him to marry me and together we were about to leave, when mother found us, and I thought she had finally put my happiness over her greed," Regina said.

Robin waited with baited breath, as he waited to hear what had happened, he had a bad feeling about how it had ended.

"Mother ripped out his heart in front of me and crushed it, killing the love of my life, so that I would be forced to marry the King," Regina said, as she felt her heart breaking again.

Robin felt his heart break, at the image of a younger Regina loosing her young love at such a tender age. He had lost Marian, when he was in his early thirties. He had felt a horrible loss, but Roland had been his reason for going on.

"I had to marry the King, at this point I didn't even care, about anything," Regina said. "I had lost the love of my life, my future had died with Daniel. I knew then I would never love again, and no one would ever love me."

Robin hated that the young girl had been so crushed, so alone.

"I felt such a rage at Snow for telling my mother about Daniel and I to run off," Regina said, "I could only think of the day, that I would get my revenge against her."

"I thought I would get my revenge through a curse, when I cast it the first time, I had to sacrifice the thing I love most, I tried to use Rociante's heart, but it didn't work."

"My father was the thing I loved most," Regina said, "and I killed him to try to get revenge. But even after the curse worked, I almost lost my son because of it."

"Did I tell you his name? His name was Henry, Henry Daniel Mills," Regina said.

Robin was finally beginning to understand, to a point, of why the Queen had been so determined to get revenge on her step daughter. He shifted his feet, absent minded, when he did so, alerting Regina to his presence.

"Who's there?" Regina called out, summoning a fireball in her hand, ready to fire if need be.

"Apologies, milady," Robin said, as he walked out into the open.

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked, the fireball still in her hand.

"A little while," Robin admitted. He saw no point in lying to her now. "but you won't kill me. I think you want someone to talk to."

Regina let the fireball go out,"what makes you think you know me so well?"

"Because I'd be charred to a crisp right now if you didn't," Robin said boldly. He walked up to stand beside her, seeing the pain he had heard from her voice in those eyes of hers. He touched the horse, running his own hand over its broad back.

"You like horses?" Regina asked, as she ran her hand over the side of the horse.

"I'm fond of them, among other things," Robin said, as he took a risk and let his hand rest on top of hers. She didn't pull away, which was a positive sign.

"Like?" Regina asked. There was something calming in his touch, as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

"I enjoy spending time with my boy, my Merry Men, and the scent of a fresh rain in the forest," Robin said, as he watched her expression with a smirk on his face.

"Along with being in the company with a beautiful woman," Robin said, as his eyes locked with hers. Once locked, she felt like she couldn't move away from them if she tried.

Regina smiled, as Robin then moved to gently cup her face between his hands and glared into it for what seemed like a long time. Before he leaned his head slowly forward and kissed each of her eyes closed. His lips brushed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her cheek. Then he drew her forward and embraced her. He had her head pressed to his chest and was holding it there with one hand. The other at her waist, kept her locked against him. Her eyes shut, Regina could hear his thundering heartbeat, secretly thrilled by her effect on him.

Robin smiled as he heard her sigh in his embrace, it felt so good to simply hold her in his arms. He rested his chin against her dark hair and inhaled its floral scent. She fit perfectly in his embrace and he wanted her to remain there. He pulled back to look down into her face and finally, tentatively, claimed the lips he had wanted to taste for so long. Softly at first, and then hungrily.

He groaned, expressing his rising need for her, and banded her tightly against his trembling body. Their tongues touched, savored and teased, snappishly at fist, then swiftly and demandingly.

Regina's head steadily drifted backwards, as Robin's seeking mouth wandered down the silky column of her neck. She gasped, as his teeth gently nibbled at her collarbone and his tongue played along the hollow of her throat.

He felt her hands on his chest, pushing him towards the floor of one of the empty stalls, till he was laying on a bed of straw. Regina stared at him, as he focused on her face, then lower to where her top gaped. Heat surged, left him breathless. She kneeled over him, as she undid his shirt ties and pushed his tunic away from his chest. Discovering with her lips the muscular shoulders of his. The hard line of his collarbone. The racing pulse of his throat. She heard excitement in his groan when she nipped his neck, marking him.

She licked her lips. His salty taste lingered. She wanted more.

She grabbed his laces of his pants and untied them quickly, pulling them apart and down his legs, leaving him bare to her. She lowered her head, then proceeded to licked at his flushed head. His taste overwhelmed her senses, more pungent than his skin. Even as he growled, she drew him into her mouth.

Robin released a pent up breath, as Regina's mouth closed over him. He couldn't believe this was happening, she was pleasuring him with her mouth. His skin felt so hot, smoke should rise from his body. He struggled not to thrust upward.

He pulled her hair free of her tight bun, burying his head into that mane of hair. The sensation of her soft, wet mouth on him banished everything from his mind. Her tongue flickered, then she lifted away and stared at him. She smiled, as she took him into her mouth once again. Tentatively she sucked. His hips bucked upward at the intense pleasure.

Before Robin knew what hit him, she moved her hand up and down his length, as she sucked. A drop of pearly liquid leaked from his tip. Regina deliberately licked away the evidence of excitement. The abrasion of her tongue made him clench his hands. He made to pull her towards him so that he could pleasure her, but she stopped him.

"Not so fast," Regina said, as she took his hands and put them behind his head on the ground.

She once again took him in her mouth, taking him deeper this time. His sight faded to black.

In his wildest dreams he'd never imagined she'd do this. In his fantasies yes, he had imagined her doing this. She bobbed her head until she took most of him. He groaned again and his hips surged. "Regina, please."

She increased the pressure and he squeezed his eyes shut, battling to hold on. He wanted nothing more than to roll her onto her back and take her as he longed to do. Knowing he wouldn't last long with how far gone he was by her.

"I want to be inside of you," Robin moaned.

"Oh no," her smile was provoking. "Now when I have you where I want you."

She took him in her mouth and jerked hard on him up and down until he was spilling in her mouth, rapidly, joyously, uncontrollably. He lay there, attempting to reach for her again, but she quickly wiped her mouth and stood up.

"If you dare tell anyone about this, I will char you to a crisp," Regina said as she walked off, leaving him there. After a few seconds, Robin straightened his clothes and headed back into the castle. On the way there, he ran into some of his men. They were looking at him strangely.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Well, Robin, I've known you a long time now, but I never knew you preferred red lipstick," Little John said.

Robin looked at one of the mirrors on the wall and saw where Regina's lipstick imprint was on his mouth, his neck. He smiled as he left his men and continued to his room. He drew a bath and after he undid his shirt and pants, he happened to catch something else on himself, his member, that caused him to smirk with delight.

 _ **Red lipstick.**_


	7. Chapter 5 Version B

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art and to Bekki for beta reading this, thank you both so much! Thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 5-Red Lipstick, Version B**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills was in a hurry, she was rushing through security as quickly as she could as her plane was leaving in ten minutes. Ten minutes! She still had to finish getting through security and finding her gate before the plane left or her best friend Mary Margaret would never forgive her.

Mary Margaret was marrying the love of her life, David Nolan in Vancouver tomorrow, and this was the last flight out of the airport for tonight. Oh why didn't she request to take this day off and be able to get to the airport before now? She could literally kick herself, but being the workaholic that she was, she had worked right up near the last hour before leaving her job. It wasn't like she couldn't take the day off, as she was her own boss. She owned a bridal boutique, had actually made Mary Margaret's dress herself along with the three bridesmaids dresses and luckily had them already shipped ahead for the wedding. They were in Vancouver already, safe and just waiting to be worn.

Now here she was about to be scanned, she looked at her watch, it was three minutes after two, her flight was leaving in seven minutes. Finally, she was in the scanner holding her hands above her head, she got out and got her purse and put her shoes back on and was literally in a deep sprint as she raced towards the Delta terminal.

As she found her gate, she could hear the attendant saying in a loud speaker, that Delta flight 23 was closing the door in one minute, "Hold the plane!" Regina screamed as she cut around a couple, but as she was almost to her gate, she saw an object moving in the corner of her eye and she tried to put on the brakes, but it was too late. Her momentum pitched her forward and everything from that moment seemed to happen in slow motion.

The man reacted, grabbed her before she could fall backwards, while she grabbed the front of his suit to stop herself from falling as well. He instinctively slid both arms around her middle, slowing her momentum until she came to a complete stop. Upright, or almost, considering her legs were twisted, she clung. Bodily against him. Her breasts were pressed into his chest. Her stomach hard against the zipper of his trousers. Her shaky right knee clamped snug between both of his. She knew enough about this man, the shape of him that in some cultures they would be considered betrothed.

She curled her fingers gently beneath a lapel or two. His suit felt really nice. Expensive. The fabric was soft and warm. And it and especially _him_ , smelled really good. Like falling leaves and crisp fresh air. But then again, maybe it wasn't the suit at all. Maybe it was just him.

She saw his lips move, but couldn't understand, she was awestruck by him. His perfect teeth, dark blonde hair it was so neat it looked as if it had been cut this morning. A jaw line so defined it made a girl want to reach out and run the back of her finger along it. Stunning blue eyes the color of turquoise looked back at her.

Finally she focused on him, on his words, "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was beautiful, he had an English accent which she loved. It rumbled through her hands and into her chest until it found a home deep within her stomach. She gave into the need to lick her suddenly bone dry lips.

"Hey," he mumbled again, and tucked a finger beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to his face as he repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry about grabbing you like this," Regina said as she straightened his suit where she had grabbed with her hands. "Now, now no one will ever know I was here."

He smirked and said, "I'll know."

His words slid through her, hot, liquid, and unimpeded by any kind of sense or self defense. In a bolt of unadulterated desire it occurred to her that if she slanted her head an inch, two at the most, she could find out if his smiling lips tasted anywhere near as good as they looked.

His skin was unbleached and evenly tanned, his eyes blue it hurt, and he truly smelled wonderful, like a rainy autumn day. All that glowing, carefree perfection made him as tempting as the yummiest sweet. But as she was about to answer him, she remembered...

 _Her flight!_

She moved from his arms, his letting her go as she did. She looked at him again, and then cursed under her breath as she realized her purse had went flying on the ground. She reached down to get it, and saw some of her contents spilled over the floor. Along with his wallet, sunglasses and phone. They picked up their belongings and as they stood staring at one another, Regina took a chance and went over to him and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Thank you," as she then turned and raced to her gate as they were about to close the door.

She heard the hottie yelling to her to "Wait!" but she couldn't, she had to get to Vancouver!

She found her seat, and buckled up. Trying to breathe in the much needed oxygen as she thought of her encounter with the very handsome man. She listened as the stewardess went over all the safety reminders. And a few minutes later, her plane was running down the runway and they were going up in the air.

During the flight she kept thinking of the man from the airport, she had to blink to come back to reality. It wasn't as though she didn't come in contact with any number of good looking men every day of her life. Granted most of them were either dropping off their soon to be wife, or getting fitted for their tuxes. She had to occasional best man, groomsmen, who would come in. Nice men, responsible men, men who loved dogs, men who were well and truly within her comfort zone.

In the past couple of months there had been the French man, cute, flirty. He was also the plumber she had been forced to call one day at her apartment, he had unblocked her pipes but not in the way worth mentioning. She had been forced to let him go when his girlfriend of over three years had answered his phone when she had called.

Then there had been the man she had ran into at the park, a single dad who only had the dog he had gotten out of his messy divorce, along with the kids every other weekend. She had let him go when she had been out to dinner with him, and his ex wife had come over and told her about his cheating ways, he had denied it until they had continued to argue, right there in the restaurant and the truth came out.

But comparing those dating disasters with three minutes spent looking into a pair of Pacific blue eyes made her wonder briefly if responsibility, sense, and comfort were all they were cracked up to be. Mister blue suit and tie and flirty look in the eye made her hanker for more, fire, flash, flare, electricity, excitement, heat, danger, no care for the consequences.

 _That man!_

Regina came to as if fairy dust had suddenly cleared from before her eyes. She looked out the window to see the beautiful picture of the clouds with their beauty. She looked at the blues in the sky, comparing them to the man's blue eyes, and while the blues in the sky were beautiful. That man's eyes were breathtaking!

Oh get a grip on yourself Mills! You're never going to see him again!

"He watched you all the way to the door, you know," a voice said from beside her.

Regina turned and looked at the woman, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I was at the gate when I heard the collision, I saw you and that young man looking at one another," the older lady said.

"I...I just happened to bump into him," Regina said.

"And he watched you walk away from him," the woman said.

"Well, it's too bad, as I have no idea what his name is, where he was going, nothing," Regina said. "With my luck, he's probably married with about ten kids."

"Well, I couldn't blame his wife if they had that many, as I too, would want to keep him in bed," she told Regina, who laughed at her.

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills," Regina said.

"I'm Mrs. Lucas, but everyone calls me Granny," she introduced herself to Regina, "but if my nose tells me anything, that young man was not looking at you as someone who was married."

On a private jet, Robin Locksley was thinking about his encounter with the beautiful brunette, with whom he had run into, literally. She was stunning in every way, her dark brown eyes just pulled him in. Her face was pure porcelain, and her lips, oh those red lips of hers were just begging for him to kiss her.

"Still thinking about the woman from the airport?" his best friend Killian asked as he sat down beside him on the plane. They were flying with their friends for a very special event this weekend.

"Is it that obvious?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just a tiny bit there, mate," Killian said as he offered him a drink.

Robin took it, and let the flavor rush over his tastebuds. But nothing was taking his thoughts away from that woman. What was her name? Where had she been going to in such a hurry? By the time he had looked at the sign above the gate, it was too late, it was gone and none of the airport personnel could tell him where that plane was going to.

 _No matter how much he tried to flirt he was to get the information from them!_

"Well, cheer up, I'm sure we'll find you someone this weekend, to get your mind off your mysterious lady," Killian said.

He kept going over in his mind, looking down into her face. She smelled like a fresh rainstorm, clean and vibrant. If only he had more time, he could have asked for her name at the very least, perhaps her phone number. Anything!

Knowing how his love life was, she was probably married and rushing home to get back into her husband's arms. The lucky bastard! But wait, had she been wearing a wedding ring? He tried to recall, but all he could see was those dark alluring eyes of hers. And he had been so blown away by her leaning up and kissing his cheek to even try to react to her.

And even if her ring finger had been bare, that didn't exactly make her not married, or even single. She very easily could be rushing back to her lover.

"I see she made quite an impression on you," Killian said.

"What's that?" Robin asked as he barely heard his friend's words.

"Well, you are zoned out from your friends," Killian said, "and of course you have red lipstick on your cheek."

"I'm sorry about zoning you all-Wait, what?" Robin asked as he grabbed his keys which had a mirror on them, and saw that where his mystery woman had kissed him, her lipstick had indeed left a reminder of their encounter.

"Oh, you've got it bad and you don't even know her name," Killian said as he moved from his seat to go get another drink.

Robin kept looking at his cheek, when at that moment he heard his phone going off. Only it wasn't his ring tone, it was what he guessed you could call a golden oldie.

 _Cupid draw back your bow_

 _And let your arrow go_

 _Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me_

 _Cupid please hear my cry_


	8. Chapter 6

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Kara!**_

 _ **Day 6- Smirking**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

The next day Robin was walking down the hallway, heading towards the council room. There was to be a meeting there for a few of them, including the Prince and Princess, Granny, Belle, Grumpy and of course Regina. He smirked to himself, as he remembered the special time they shared in the stables the day before. The pleasure she had given to him, how she had opened up, if not knowingly he had been listening as she had.

He hoped this would be the start of a turning point with them. He hoped she would keep her guard down, if only by a little. He opened the council room door and saw her standing by the windows, she had turned her head when he had walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked up behind her. She had not turned around, as he was standing there, so he made a bold move and put his hands on her hips, bringing the back of her into his front. He lightly grounded his hips into hers.

"I hope you don't expect anything from me, thief," Regina said, still defiant towards him.

"Only what you're prepared to offer to me," Robin said, smiling into the back of her head.

"And if that is nothing?" Regina asked, acting coy.

"I have a hard time, pun intended, of picturing the bold and audacious woman who took me into her warm, wet mouth, pleasing me intensely," Robin said, as his hands moved up to cup her breasts through the top of her dress. His thumbs rubbed her nipples, he smiled as he felt her hips moving backwards into him, into his hardening erection.

"And what if my desire now, is to char you to a crisp?" Regina asked.

"It's not," Robin answered confidently. There was something there, he knew it, she knew it, no matter how much she resisted it, resisted him.

"Shame, fear is quite an effective tool," Regina said.

Robin smiled at her words, leaned in daringly and moved her hair to the side, and kissed the side of her neck, running his tongue along her ear. "Are you telling me no?"

"I'm not stopping you," Regina answered, as he felt her hand move to the crotch of his pants, cupping him in her hand through his pants, and he whispered,"Not today, today is for you. I want to pleasure you as you did me yesterday."

Robin took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her towards the big table in the center of the room. "Here?" she asked, as he helped her onto the table. He took a big handful of the skirt of her dress and flung it upwards, she had no choice but to hold it with her hands.

"Here, I don't intend to waste another moment," Robin answered, as he took a chair and placed it before her.

"But anyone can walk in on us," Regina said, as she bit her lower lip with her teeth.

"I locked the door behind me," Robin said, as he parted her legs with his hands. He took her underwear, hooked it with his fingers and pulled them down, and flung them over his shoulder. He parted her legs more and pulled her till her butt was on the edge of the table. The sunlight glistened on her pink folds. He caught her potent scent. His cock was aching painfully, his whole body throbbed.

"What are you waiting for?" Regina asked, extremely eager for this.

"You're beautiful," Robin answered as he looked at her core, he had imagined this moment, from the first time he had seen her. Dreamed about it.

"Because I have my legs spread for you?" Regina brashly asked. She had never been one to hold back in such a long time.

"Because of you," Robin said, as he placed one hand on her thigh and lowered his head towards her head. Inhaling a breath scented of an aroused woman. He kissed her with unfettered need. She opened immediately. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, feasting on her. Trailing kisses down her slender neck.

Regina's body was alive, longing for that tongue of his to move further down her body. She groaned in pleasure, as his mouth settled against her core. "You taste so sweet, milady. Sweeter than wine."

"Put that tongue of yours to good use, thief," Regina said, as she dug her hands into his hair, holding him still between her thighs. "Don't even think of stopping."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as put his mouth between her legs, pleasure coursing through her veins, igniting a fire in them. She felt his tongue move along her cleft, up and down her.

His teeth grazed her and the pleasure centered. He explored her with his mouth, sucking, nipping, licking until she was dizzy. His tongue penetrated her in a slide of thick, wet heat. She heard herself let out a yelp at his thrusting of his tongue, in and out of her. She felt his mouth move away, only to be replaced with his fingers. Arrows of nerve shattering heat shot through her, as his fingers began to thrust in her, twisting, turning. His tongue flicked at her clit, as his fingers continued. She arched against his hand, his tongue, wanting, needing more of his attentions.

"You feel so warm, so wet for me, only for me," Robin breathed against her. He looked up to see her head to the side, her biting her lip with her teeth again and her eyes closed. Robin was not going to let her hide from the intimacy of his gaze any more than he was going to let her deny the pleasure she felt at his touch. He could feel it too. She was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke of his fingers in her.

"Look at me," he said in a demanding tone. He wanted her to watch him, watch him please her.

Regina didn't comply. Still defiant, still Regina.

"Open your eyes," Robin said, as he removed his mouth and fingers from her. If she wouldn't look at him, he would withdraw his attention from her body.

Regina opened her eyes and Robin looked into their beautiful depths, as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her snug female channel again. "Move against my hand," he whispered. "Let it happen." He once again flicked at her with his tongue, as his fingers began their sweet movements in her.

Regina felt that her body no longer belonged to her, it belonged to Robin, and he was controlling it with a sweet expertise that had Regina afraid for the first time in a long time of loosing something...her heart.

His hands were delicious instruments of torture, along with that tongue of his. That tongue of his was making her moan with every flick. "That's it, sweetheart. Relax and enjoy it," he prompted her, as she moved her hips towards his mouth more, seeking more friction from him, needing that sweet release she knew he could bring her, as she had him the day before. "I've got you. You're safe with me. Feel me."

She leaned up and watched him worship her with that velvet tongue of his, watched it flip the tip at her already sensitive clit. She moaned, as he pressed at her with his tongue. She let out a gasp as his fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

He removed his fingers and turned his palm upwards, and he made a come here motion with his fingers inside of her. He was determined to bring her to climax at least once before they became fully intimate. He was so hard, so wanted to be inside her, but not yet. When he made love to her, it would be when they were alone in a bed where he could please her for hours.

His fingers were deep in her, rubbing just the right nerves and she shuddered from the intensity of the pleasure. "Can you feel how your body wants this?" he asked. "I can. I can feel every throb, every pull of your delectable self on my fingers. Feel how you pull me deeper, how ready you are for my touch, how you crave more. Can you feel it, my love? Can you feel me inside of you?" he knew her release was moments away, and he wanted her release to be perfect.

"Yes." Pleasure slurred her voice. Her thighs slackened.

For Regina, the sweet torment went on and on, as she tried to hold onto her sanity. She couldn't. Robin kept moving his fingers, as he whispered against her, how good she tasted, how he wanted her, to let her feel the pleasure. She responded to his provocative beckoning like a wave to the shore, unable to do anything but follow the natural inclination of her body, unable to stop the crashing orgasm that he was giving her, in a rush of hot, sweet convulsions.

Robin leaned up and muffled her cry of release with a kiss that left her trembling gently against him as he looked down into her face, loving the sight of pleasure filled expression he saw there, feeling cocky he had put it there."That's what's been between us since we met, passion and longing. It's only a matter of time, milady till I'll fill you with every inch of me."

Regina started to sit up, here she was on the council table, naked from the waist down, with her skirts up about her waist, and Robin now standing between her spread thighs, with that blasted smirk on his face of all things!

She was about to open her mouth, when she heard the sound of the council door opening behind them. She quickly got off the table,and smoothed her skirts down as best she could. She watched as Robin bent down and retrieved her underwear and placed it in his pocket, patting it as he did so.

"A reminder of this day," Robin whispered as he smirked at her.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret called, as she and David entered the room, Grumpy, Belle and Granny behind them. "You're early."

"You know how I hate to be late," Regina said, as she looked at Robin, who still had a smirk on his face. The cad! He had left the door unlocked on purpose, hoping that they would be discovered. She marched over to her seat, sitting down with a thump, as he sat down a chair down from her.

Mary Margaret kept looking at Regina, wondering what had happened before they had walked into the room. Regina was not looking at Robin, Robin was looking at Regina. She smiled to herself, _something_ had definitely happened between these two and she was delighted by it. If she didn't know better, she would swear Regina was smitten, as much as she might deny it. Robin was definitely getting to her, maybe it was his sharp tongue, maybe it was fate.

"So, what's on the table for today?" David asked innocently, as Regina almost choked on the goblet of water she had just taken a swig of. She looked over at Robin who had the nerve to wink at her, the only two who knew, _**she**_ had been on the table moments ago.

 _ **(A/N-Missing year is probably my favorite of these two, so there's a few more of that time frame. And I wanted to write this with that scene where Robin told Regina what he was doing here was saving her arse. When that scene began neither Robin or Regina were looking at one another, there was so much tension between them as the scene went on, so I always thought something had happened between them.)**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 7-Corsets And Garters**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Regina walked into her room, and slammed the door. She was upset, no she was livid with that blasted thief! It was bad enough he had left the door unlocked, she shivered at the thought of Mary Margaret walking in on her and Robin on the table like that. But then when David had said, about what was on the table, the blasted man had winked at her.

"Hmm, something must be on your mind," a voice said from behind her. Regina turned around to see the man who had been on her mind just now, laying on her bed, propped on an elbow.

"Now that is quite the look," Robin said, smiling. "Was it something I did? Or didn't do?" he asked.

"Get out!" Regina snapped at him.

"Now is that any way to be towards your lover?" Robin asked.

"You are not my lover!" Regina was practically yelling.

"Only because we didn't have enough time," Robin said, confident of his words. In the council room, with her on the table, he had just put his hands on his pants to unlace them, when he had heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching and knew their time was coming to a close.

"And now you'll never be," Regina said. "You left that door open on purpose, hoping one of them would see us."

"I apologize for earlier, but I just couldn't wait anymore," Robin said, as he got off her bed and walked up to stand in front of her.

"Well, now you can always dream of it instead," Regina said, as she went to her closet and opened it.

"Now, don't be like that," Robin said, as he watched her.

She pulled out a robe and started to remove her dress, not caring that he was still there, after all he had pretty much already seen everything.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Robin asked, as she turned to look at him, with raised eyebrows.

"These," Robin said, as he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out her underwear from earlier. She marched over and snatched it out of his hands.

"It's a wonder you didn't show everyone these," Regina said, as she went into the closet and grabbed a fresh pair. She then walked out and took off her dress, leaving herself bare except for her corset and underwear.

Robin was having a hard time controlling his emotions. A part of him wanted to rush over to her, and pick her up and throw her on the bed, and do everything he had ever dreamed of with her. While the other part of him knew better, knew that if he pushed the issue, she would withdraw further from him.

He moved to sit on the chair before her vanity, and proceeded to watch her even more. Saw her pull out a pair of black garters, and slide them up her slender legs, legs that had opened for him earlier. And what a view it was for him.

"Enjoying the show thief?" Regina asked, as she knew he had been watching her the whole time.

"Immensely," Robin answered. "Tell me, why do you wear such things under your gowns? No one sees them, except now."

"I enjoy them," Regina answered.

"As do I," Robin also agreed, as he moved to stand before her again, he made a bold move and put his hands on the sides of her breasts, cupping them slightly through the tight corset, "Though I have to admit, it does seem such a shame to hide such beauties."

"Is that so? So you would rather I remove this and walk through my castle?" Regina asked, grinning as she saw his reaction.

"No! I'd rather these be just for me," Robin said, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her breasts.

"Pity, you'll never get the chance," Regina said, as Robin leaned back to look into her face.

"Are you sure about that?" Robin asked.

"Positive," Regina answered.

"Hmm, so you don't want my touch on them?" Robin asked, as he let his thumbs graze over her corset covered nipples, letting them move back and forth, back and forth.

"Stop that," Regina said, as she took a breath.

"Stop what?" Robin asked with a smile. He knew he was getting to her, just like she was to him. "Imagine, them bare with my mouth on them, sucking on these nipples, biting down on them, leaving my mark."

"Your mark? But no one would see them right?" Regina asked, her voice husky with desire.

"Oh, but you would. And remember," Robin said. "you would know who left his mark on you. Marking their territory."

"You think I'm a dog now?" Regina asked, as she smacked his hands away from her.

"No, you are much more like a lioness," Robin said. Robin put his hands on her waist, loosening her robe, and started walking, backing her into her bed, she felt it hit the back of her legs and she went to kneel on it as he joined her on the bed, kneeling behind her.

His touch was light and gentle, and it unnerved her. She had thought he would be as cocky with his touch, as his words had been today, his actions. But this, this was torture, and she wondered if she could endure it without surrendering to him.

His hands went to her strays of her corset and undid them, letting the garment fall from her slender body, he took the garment and flung it aside. His hands came around her front and cupped her bare breasts, as she turned her head to look back at him, he captured her lips under his. Her back was pressed to his clothed front one, she could feel his hard muscled core of his chest to her, and she felt the fire he ignited easily in her.

He felt her reluctance and understood the reason. "Don't fight me, Regina, don't fight yourself," he whispered breathlessly, as he left her mouth, pulling her head back and tasting the slim column of her exposed neck.

His hands moved down her body, over her hips, one slipped between her legs, pushing aside the wisp of material of her underwear, and entered the softness of her, rewarding his touch with a moan from her lips.

"So soft, so wet, so ready," he murmured.

Regina's fight was leaving her, she knew. But she had to put up at least one more effort and showed one last show of resistance to him, but it was all an act, they both knew.

"Don't deny me, don't deny yourself, Regina," Robin said softly, as he brought her hand to where his was, between her legs and made her touch herself, as he moved his to his pants to unlace them.

Before she could think he had her turned around and immobile upon him, her hands braced on his broad shoulders. She was only clad in her underwear, and garters, his cock was out and pointing upwards, towards her.

"We won't, for when we make love, I want us to take our time, and not be worried someone might interrupt us," Robin said, "but there is nothing wrong with a little pleasure between soon to be lovers."

"You'll never be my lover," Regina defiantly said, "if we do become intimate, it will be a one time thing, that's all."

"If you say so, milady," Robin said with a soft laugh, "ride me," he whispered demandingly.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came.

"Ride me, Regina," he tried again.

She couldn't bring herself to move,"I can't do this," she murmured.

"Yes, you can, love," Robin said, and slipped his hands around her waist to show her how he wanted to be ridden. He brought his hard cock, and let it go back and forth over her panty covered core, feeling the wetness she had there, causing him to groan, if he just eased that material to the side...

Instead, he just let her ride hump him, he watched, as she closed her eyes and flung her head back at the sensations she was receiving through the rocking. She was so responsive, so passionate, even if she was still fighting her feelings, and feelings she was beginning to have for him, he knew without a shadow of a doubt. There was no way she would be doing this with him, if she felt nothing for him.

His body ached to feel her around him as he made love to her. To feel her warmth surrounding him, closing in around him, taking him as deep as he can go inside of her. He wanted to be inside of her more than anything, but not yet.

Regina, looked into his eyes, and saw every emotion playing off his face. Desire, want, longing, and something else she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself. She threw that thought out of her head and proceeded to press her lace covered sex against him. She moved against him, causing Robin to moan. Her hips moved against his so torturously over him, the motion giving them both the friction they both needed.

Her hands found his shoulders to brace against, as she started to ride him harder, "Watch," Regina whispered to him, as he did just that, watched his cock glide between her legs, but not inside, watched as it almost looked to enter her but couldn't because of the wisp of lace preventing his entrance.

He could feel the dampness of her panties against him now, knew how turned on she already was. He didn't know how much of this he was going to be able to withstand. "Please," he begged her, he wanted the sweet release he knew only she could give him.

Their hips were in perfect unison, his pushing up to meet hers, as she pushed down against him. She gasped as his thumb found her clit and circled it with it, she could only think of how glorious this felt.

Higher and higher she seemed to reach for, until he pressed firm against her, causing her to scream his name as she came undone,"Robin!"

His own release followed a second later. as he came against her panties, soaking them from the outside as well, his body convulsed as he came, holding her hips, to hold her to him as he went over the cliff.

Regina had a variety of thoughts coursing through her, how she could let this man in her life, as aggravating as he was. She also knew that he would put up a fight with her, if she tried to end things between them.

She looked down at him, saw his joy at what had just happened between them, and knew she had to put some distance between them, she made to move off him, and in the process of doing so, she felt his teeth at her left leg, grabbing one of her garters with them.

Robin slid one off her slender leg and held onto it.

"Give me that back!" Regina demanded.

"No," Robin refused her.

"You've served your purpose, now get out!" Regina said as she got off the bed, and grabbed her robe and tied it around her quickly.

"Oh, I'll go," Robin said, as he straightened his clothes and walked over to the door, he could hear her footsteps behind him, as he was opening the door, he turned around quickly, and quickly pressed his lips against hers, causing her to moan into the kiss.

„But I'll be back, and I'll want more than an amazing orgasm from you," Robin said, as he let go of her lips and started out the door.

"What else do you want?" Regina asked.

Robin turned and replied,"Your heart," and winked at her quickly before making his way to his room to freshen up before dinner.

Regina shut the door, and leaned against it, angry at his words.

But then, despite the anger, a small smile began to form on her face...


	10. Chapter 8

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 8-Beginnings, Middles, Ends**_

 _ **(Set in Storybrooke)**_

"Tell it again," a small little girl said as she settled into Regina's lap, they were in Regina's house.

"Haven't you heard this story, what a million times already, Charity Hood?" Regina asked as she laughed at the little girl's excitement.

"Yes, but I need it to be million and one," Charity said.

"Well, far be it from me to deny a little princess then," Regina said as she opened the story book,Henry's old story book.

"Once Upon A Time, there was an evil queen, who after being so unhappy with her life, adopted a little boy, Henry," Regina started the story.

Charity listened as Regina spoke, telling her story, minus the very bad things she had done when she was evil. "This is my favorite part, this is where you met Daddy," Charity said with a smile, that reminded her of Robin.

"Yes, and on this day after being sent back to the Enchanted Forest, the Queen saw that a little boy was about to be attacked by a flying monkey, and she scooped him up out of harm's way," Regina read the story, looking down at Charity who had an expression of many things.

"Next she turned the flying monkey into a stuffed animal for the little boy," Regina said. "his father was very appreciative that she had saved his little boy's life."

Unbeknownest to Regina and Charity, Robin stood up against the arch way to the living room, enjoying the scene out before him, Regina reading the story to Charity. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he looked at these two, he also recalled in his mind, the very scene that Regina was talking about, when she had saved Roland.

"You saved Robin Hood's son!" Charity said with glee in her voice.

"Yes, I did," Regina said, smiling down at the child's happiness, remembering that day that had put her life into motion.

"Together, for a year the Queen and others worked on a way to get back to their families, but in order to do so, a sacrifice would have to be made, they did so, but had no memories of the missing year," Regina said.

"You didn't remember Robin Hood?" Charity asked, even though she already knew the story by heart.

"No, and he didn't remember me," Regina said, smiling at Robin's words to her that day outside the house of 'I doubt, I would ever forget meeting you'.

"But, you did meet again," Charity said.

"Yes, when he shot an arrow at me," Regina said, giving Charity a little hug.

"But he missed," Charity said.

"No, I stopped it, his arrows never miss their mark," Regina said. "so together the Outlaw and the Queen became partners in stopping the witch, and with the help of others, also defeated her once and for all."

"What happened to her?" Charity asked.

"She was sent to Oz, and never returned," Regina answered.

"And what about the Outlaw and the Queen?" Charity asked, smiling as she waited to be told again what had happened between them.

"They fell in love," Regina answered.

"Because pixie dust never lies," Charity said.

"That's right, it was prothsized that the Queen's soul mate was indeed the Outlaw," Regina said.

"She should have met up with him in that tavern," Charity said.

"If she had, then who knows what the future would have been," Regina said.

"Why didn't she meet him then?" Charity asked.

"Because she was afraid for the first time in a long time," Regina answered.

"Afraid of what?" Charity asked, looking up at Regina with a look of wonder.

"Afraid to love again, afraid she would become weak," Regina said.

"But true love is magic, that's what you always told me," Charity said.

"And it is, it truly is the most powerful of all magic," Regina said.

"Will I ever have magic?" Charity asked, lowering her head.

"Charity, look at me," Regina said as she put a hand under the little girl's head, "you are magic. It doesn't matter if you have it or not, your loving heart is magic, never forget that."

"I won't," Charity said. "And the Queen saw his tattoo and knew he was her soul mate?"

"Yes, he had just poured her a drink for the two of them to share, and she looked down and saw on his right forearm, the tattoo of the man from the tavern, where the fairy had tried to make the Queen enter."

"What did she do then?" Charity asked.

"She was shocked and did the only thing she could do, she ran," Regina said.

"But why?" Charity asked.

"She was once again afraid, but a wise person told her not to hold back and she went to go see the Outlaw in the forest," Regina said.

"And what did she do next?" Charity asked, giggling as she knew what had happened.

"She kissed the Outlaw," Regina said in a whisper.

Robin smiled and tried to keep the chuckle inside of him, he had been so upset over loosing her heart, she had trusted him and he let her down. He had been shocked when she had grabbed him, and pulled him in for a kiss, it was truly a magical kiss, when she had pulled away and they had stared into one another's faces, he went in for another kiss, putting his hands in her hair and around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Then what happened between the Outlaw and the Queen?"

"Well, after about six months of seeing one another, the Outlaw took the Queen for a walk in the forest, coming to a very special log there."

"The log where she started to trust him right?" Charity asked.

Robin smiled at the little girl's knowledge of their story, she knew it by heart. Robin too remembered the day he had walked upon Regina, sitting on that log in the forest, he had known she could kill him but it didn't matter, he also knew she had been upset earlier and he wanted to help her if he could.

"Yes, the log where she began to trust him, before she left she gave him her heart, literally to protect till she returned from a battle with the witch," Regina said.

"That was a smart move on her part," Charity said.

"Indeed, and later she returned to that spot and he had kept his word, he kept her heart safe," Regina said.

"But she wanted him to keep it safe again for her," Charity said.

"Yes, but he asked her why she would trust something so valuable to a thief like him," Regina said.

"And she told him, that he couldn't steal something that was given to him," Charity said.

"Yes, and as she turned around to leave, she heard him say, how she still owed him a drink," Regina said.

"Which they finally had," Charity said.

"Yes, in her office, they had a small picnic and she told him about his tattoo and the meaning to her," Regina said.

"Was he happy about it?" Charity asked.

"Extremely so," Regina said.

"So then what did they do?" Charity asked.

"Well, later they...had smores," Regina said as Robin couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"I love smores," Charity said.

Robin chuckled at the little girl's innocence. He too, loved making smores with Regina, his wife. That had been a magical night for them, it had been their first time admitting their feelings for one another, along with the first time being intimate with each other. It was also the night their little girl was conceived.

He had asked her to marry him right before she had told him that she was pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy had been difficult for Regina at times, affecting her magic at times. Regina had went full term into her pregnanct, she had also been a little moody during the pregnancy, snapping at him. Which he had just went out and gotten her a few of her favorite things to snack on, including gummy worms.

The birth had been an ordeal, lasting nearly twenty hours. Regina had yelled at him often in the birth process, squeezing his hand to the point that he loss the feeling in his hand. She had threatened to cut off his member for doing this to her. He had reasured her that she would make it through this, that her reward would be their little girl.

At 1:23 in the morning, Hope Hood had made her appearence. She came into the world a screaming little princess. She had her mother's dark hair, with his blue eyes. She was such a beautiful little girl, they had taken her home the next day. Roland had been thrilled to have a little sister, along with Henry. Both boys loved being big brothers to Hope.

After a month after the birth, Mary Margaret had thrown a party at Granny's to celebrate Regina's daughter. The whole town, now very receptive to the former Evil Queen, had come out. Tink and Mary Margaret were both godmothers. While Little John and David were both the godfathers.

"And then what happened to them?" Charity asked.

"They lived happidly ever after," Regina said.

"That they did," Robin said as he walked up behind the chair, and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Again, tell me it again," Charity asked.

"Another time, my darling," Regina said as Charity moved to put the book back in the bookshelf.

Regina smiled,"She looks just like Roland at his age,"

"Has his father's dimples," Regina said as behind them, the front door of her home, opened and closed behind them.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Roland said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey son," Robin said as he gave his first born a huge hug.

"How was she today?" Roland asked.

"A perfect princess," Regina said.

"Daddy!" Charity yelled as she ran towards...Roland.

"There's my little girl," Roland said as he picked up his daughter.

"Nana Regina, read me Gramp Robin and her story," Charity said.

"Including the day, that Nana Regina saved me?" Roland asked.

"Including that," Charity answered.

"Quite a story, isn't it?" Roland asked his daughter.

"Just like yours and Mommy's," Charity said as the adults all laughed. "Daddy, can we go see Auntie Hope and Uncle Liam?"

"We're all having dinner tonight," Regina said.

"Yay! Are we having lasagna?" Charity asked.

"Of course," Regina answered as Charity wiggled out of her father's arms and left to go to the kitchen with her Nana Regina.

All was right with the world...


	11. Chapter 9

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 9-Everyone Found Out**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills thought her life was pretty good. She was a successful professor at a local college, she had great friends, Mary Margaret being one of them, along with Tink, as many called her. She shared an apartment with Mary Margaret, who often had her long time boyfriend David Nolen over. Regina had been single for some time, ever since her long time boyfriend Daniel Colter was killed in an auto accident five years ago. She had dated here or there, but with no one did she ever feel like going out on a second date.

All that had changed last night, when after a few shots with Tink, she had walked up to this cute guy, whom she had caught looking at her a few times during the night, asked him what he was waiting for. He had smiled, a panty dropping smile, and had replied,"I've been enjoying the view."

Regina, just a tad buzzed, had smiled, and said,"Wouldn't you rather have a closer view?"

"Are you asking me to dance with you?" the man had asked.

"And if I am?" Regina had asked.

"Then, who am I to deny such a Queen," the man had said, as he had taken her hand and had pulled her close to him, putting his hand on her waist, as she had put hers around his neck, as they had danced to the up tempo beat.

"The name's Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin had told her his name.

"Regina," Regina said.

"Nice to meet you, Regina no last name," Robin smirked at her.

"Nolan," Regina mumbled.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

"My name, is Regina Nolan," Regina said, using David's last name.

"Charmed," Robin said.

"Are you British?" Regina asked, catching his accent.

"At times, I also have some Irish in me," Robin replied.

"It suits you," Regina said, smiling.

"I am very grateful my friends brought me out tonight, Regina," Robin said.

"Why's that?" Regina asked.

"Because, I wouldn't have met such a gorgeous woman in all of Maine," Robin said.

"You're an awful flirt," Regina said, her words getting a little sluggish now. She was a lightweight when it came to holding her liquor. She looked to her left and saw Tink at the bar, watching them, she even gave Regina a two thumbs up.

"Is that so? Do you have any tips for me then? There is a certain lady I wish to impress," Robin said.

Regina looked over at Tink, saw her friend giving her a huge nod, and looked at Robin. She took a breath and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. At the first meeting of their lips, time stopped, the world stopped spinning. She had been kissed before, many, many times. Daniel's kisses had always made her feel special.

 _ **This**_ _was different, this was a kiss from the soul._

She could tell he was shocked by her bold moves towards him, and as she was about to pull away, thinking she had made a mistake, his lips had responded to hers. Meeting hers with a demand just like she had made. She was quickly feeling light headed, whether it was the kiss, the lack of oxygen, the booze, or all the above, she needed to break contact with him. She pulled back to look into his eyes, she saw a look of wonder, which quickly turned into a look of wanting more, and then his head was descending again, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, almost knocking her backwards, if not for his arms that surrounded her back, his hand moved to capture her neck, moving through her hair as he did so.

She pressed her body eagerly against his, so that her soft flexible body was molded against the hard contours of his, and Robin could scarcely breathe, for he was taken aback by the openness with which she offered herself. For a few seconds, he imagined her honeyed warmth and tightness, and the hardness of his body felt too close to torture to be bearable. He felt her hands move down his back, and settle on his jean clad butt, cupping his butt cheeks.

He knew if he didn't put a stop to this, that they would be putting on a show for those surrounding them. With a groan he pulled away from her, her eyes had to match his, in that hers were glazed over with passion.

Regina was dazed by the kiss and could only mumble,"Now what?"

She woke up the next morning, to a extremely dry mouth, and a pounding headache, "Ow," she moaned out, and even that hurt. She pulled the covers over her head, and that's when the scent hit her, the smell of forest. She pushed the covers back, and looked around her room, only it wasn't her room! This was a man's room for sure, with his Guiness's pictures, and the dresser was darker than hers. And that was definitely a man's closet, with what looked like suits hanging in there.

Regina looked down and saw that she had on a tee shirt of something called,'Songs for Amy'. It was a man's shirt, quickly she lifted the covers and saw that she did have on her underwear, with a groan it all came back to her, how she had left the club with...Robin, his name was Robin. They must have came back to his place, she heard the sound of the shower running, and knew this was her chance. She had to get out of here and now. She got out of bed and looked around for her clothes, not seeing them anywhere, she went to his dresser and opened it, she found some sweat pants and quickly put them on. She headed to the door and opened it, and was walking down the hallway towards what she felt like was the front of the apartment. She had her hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when she heard,"In a rush, milady?"

Regina closed her eyes and groaned, she turned around and saw him standing there, his hair was damp, and he had on a pair of grey sweat pants as well. "I need to get home."

"You were just going to run out on me?" Robin asked, as he walked slowly towards her. "after all we shared last night?"

Regina couldn't think, couldn't do anything but the one thing she relied on, she ran. She turned and threw the door opened and headed down the hall, she heard him yell her name behind her, but nothing was stopping her. She turned to the left and saw the elevator. She got on and pressed the down button, as the doors were closing, she caught a glimpse of Robin there saying,"Wait," but the doors shut on him.

Once the elevator stopped, she got off and headed for the front door of the hotel. She received a few glances as she walked through the obvious expensive lobby of the hotel. She walked out and hailed a cab and headed home. Once she arrived she went to grab her purse, only she didn't have it, nor her cell phone, nothing.

"Please, I live here, and if you'll let me go in, I promise to come back and pay you," Regina pleaded with the cab driver.

"Alright, lady, but hurry," he said, as Regina thanked him and rushed upstairs, she knocked on her apartment door, knowing she would receive looks from Mary Margaret when she opened.

Which she did,"Regina? What happened to you?"

"Not now, I have to pay for my cab," Regina said, as she went to her room and got some money to pay the cab driver. She walked back to find Mary Margaret and David sitting at the kitchen table, having coffee and smiling.

"Great," she mumbled, as she headed down to pay him. She returned minutes later to find them still at the table, obviously waiting on her.

"What?" Regina asked.

"What she says? Regina, you never came home last night, now you are here with someone else's clothes on," Mary Margaret stated,"obviously a man's clothes."

"Your point?" Regina asked.

"You're doing the walk of shame," David said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Nolan," Regina said.

"Regina, I'm shocked, glad but shocked," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"You're glad?" Regina asked.

"Well, it's about time you got those cob webs knocked off," Mary Margaret said.

Regina rolled her eyes and started to her room, when she heard Mary Margaret saying,"Don't forget you got a class to teach this afternoon."

Regina put a hand up to signal she got it, she went to her room and laid down on the bed, not believing she had just had a one night stand with a perfect stranger. She, who hadn't had sex, at least not with a person in five years, just went home with a man she met in a club.

So many questions went through her mind. Had he used a condom being the most important one? What if he had some disease? What if she became pregnant? How would she find him again?

Then a few others popped in her head as well, had she enjoyed it? Had he?

"Stop it Mills," Regina said to herself, she would go to her teaching this afternoon, then think of what her next plan would be for the mess she had let herself get into.

An hour later she was arriving into her classroom, she had just finished printing off the tests for her students, when in walked one of the deans of the university she taught at.

"Ah, Ms. Mills, glad you're here already," Dean Monroe spoke, as she entered Regina's classroom.

"Good day, Dean Monroe, how can I help you?" Regina asked, as she walked up to the other woman.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you of our new hire we have here today," Dean Monroe said. "He's just arrived from England, from the University of Cambridge."

A memory flashed through her mind, but as soon as she tried to zero in on it, it was gone. "The new professor came here, well then that was quite fortunate for us all."

"Indeed, and Ms. Mills, let me tell you, if I was twenty years younger, I would give him a run for his money, those blue eyes, those dimples of his," Dean Monroe informed her with a laugh. "Let me go get him, and introduce the two of you."

Regina nodded, as the Dean left the classroom. Something was nagging on her mind, blue eyes, dimples, England. Surely it couldn't be.

"Professor Locksley, I would like you to meet one of your colleagues, this is Professor Mills," Dean Monroe said, as sure enough, in walked Regina's one night stand from the night before, wearing a smirk on his face, as he saw her.

Regina pulled herself together and offered her hand,"It's nice to meet you, Professor Locksley."

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor _Mills_ ," Robin said with a wink, as he took her hand and shook it, grazing her knuckles with his thumb. He had emphasized her last name, as it was not the one she had given him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Dean Monroe said, as she could feel the tension between these two.

"It's good to see you again," Robin said as soon as the other woman had left.

"Do you have my phone?" Regina asked.

"That's what you want to know?" Robin asked.

"Look, I know we hooked up last night, just tell me you used a condom," Regina said.

"I didn't use a condom last night," Robin stated matter of fact.

Regina's mouth popped open,"Why would you do such a thing? What if I get pregnant?"

"You won't," Robin said, as he sat on the corner of her desk.

"You don't know that," Regina said. "Are you clean at least?"

"I've had a physical once a year for the last ten years and I'm as clean as can be," Robin said.

"That's a relief at least," Regina said.

"Why did you leave in such a rush this morning?" Robin asked.

"I've never done something like that in my life," Regina said.

"I sense that," Robin said. "I wanted to have breakfast with you."

"And then what? Here's a muffin, thanks for the sex, bye," Regina said.

"Did your room mates give you a hard time?" Robin asked, trying to figure out why she was so upset.

"Just a tad, all of them found out about my one night stand," Regina said.

"Regina, I think I better clear things up with you," Robin said,"we didn't have sex last night."

"What?" Regina asked.

"I told you there was no need for a condom last night, we came back to my hotel, danced some more, then you passed out on my couch," Robin informed her.

"And you put me into your bed?" Regina asked.

"Yes, and I slept on the couch," Robin said.

"Oh," Regina said.

"Now, I do have one question for you," Robin said, as Regina raised her eyebrows at him."Will you have dinner with me?"


	12. Chapter 10

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 10-Hickey**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina had just arrived at the party her best friends Tink and Mary Margaret were having to celebrate the Fourth of July. Regina was running a little behind in her time, and as she walked into the country club, she was looked at by Mary Margaret and her boyfriend David.

"Sorry, I'm late," Regina said as she headed to the kitchen with her apple turnovers she was famous for. The house was pretty packed as many friends and family members, as well as co-workers were there.

She was just about to walk out of the kitchen when she was approached by Leopold Blanchard, Mary Margaret's father.

"Regina, it's been a long time," Leopold said. Regina shuddered inside, the man was a leech, plain and simple.

"Everyone is busy," Regina said.

"I was hoping you would be by the house sometime, I'd love to have you for dinner," Leopold said, his words hardly innocent.

"I really have no time," Regina said.

"Make time," Leopold said as he closed the distance between them, and put his hand on her hip, his intentions quite clear.

"You know, I was just about to leave," Regina said.

"I can give you a ride home," Leopold offered with a sinister smile on his face.

She weighed her options. If she walked outside onto the patio he would follow her. But she couldn't stay here with him. She had to get out!

Regina watched as a man, hands in his pockets walked near the refreshment table, just outside the kitchen. Broad shoulders, trim waist, long legs. His dark blonde hair was tapered with the top styled into a tousled mess. He had bright, blue eyes, and what she imagined was a three day old beard.

Instant lust, immediate attraction. And he hadn't even looked her way yet.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Leopold asked. Regina blinked at Leopold, knew he wasn't going to give up until he had her in a bedroom, naked. She'd rather have acid poured into her eyeballs than have him touch her. Seeing this man standing there, gave her hope that she could get out of this. She just needed his attention.

And she really needed him to notice her. She immediately called out an endearment to him,"Darling!"

The man abruptly stopped and looked around. Regina sidestepped Leopold and walked as fast as she could to the hunk. As she approached the stranger, she lifted her arms and wound them around his neck. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and felt his hands come to rest low on her hips, but before he could say anything, she slapped her mouth on his and hoped to death that he wouldn't blow her cover.

His lips were warm and firm beneath hers and she felt his fingers dig into her hips, their heat burning through the material of her dress to warm the skin underneath. Her fingers touched the back of his neck, above the collar of his shirt and she felt tension roll through his body.

The stranger yanked his head back and those penetrating eyes met hers, flashing with an emotion she couldn't identify. She half expected him to push her away from him, to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but instead he yanked her closer to him and his mouth covered hers again. His tongue licked the seam of her lips, and without thinking, she opened her mouth to his, allowing him to taste her, to know her, if only this way. A strong, firm arm around her waist pulled her flush against him, and then her breasts were flat against his chest, her stomach resting against his- _Holy Cannoli!_ -his erection.

This kiss might have lasted seconds, minutes, months or even years, Regina had no idea. She was that lost up in time right now. She felt his mouth move to her neck, where he kissed and sucked, worshipping it. When he finally pulled his mouth away, strong arms still holding her against him, all she was capable of doing was resting her forehead on his collarbone, because of their height differences, while she tried to get her bearings. She felt as if she'd stepped away from reality, from time, from the room they were in, and into a whole new dimension. This had never happened to her before, not with any other man, no man had ever made her loose herself like this. She'd never been so swept away by the passion, that she felt as if she'd had an out of body experience. That it had happened with a perfect stranger, even as handsome as he was, it had totally threw her.

"Blanchard, it's good to see you," the man said, somewhere above her head. Judging from his voice, he was very used to being kissed by strangers in fancy country clubs.

"I was hoping that you would be here. I was on my way to find you," the man said.

"Locksley," Blanchard replied.

Knowing she couldn't stay pressed against the man forever, sadly, because she felt as if she belonged there, Regina lifted her head and tried to wiggle out of his grip. She was surprised when, instead of letting her go, he kept her plastered to his side.

"I see you have met my lady," the man called Locksley said.

Regina's head snapped back and she narrowed her eyes, as she looked up into his handsome face. His lady?

His.

Lady?

Her mouth fell open. Bats from hell, he didn't even know her name.

Leopold pulled a cigar from the inside pocket of his jacket, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Regina,"You two together?"

Regina knew that she often pulled on her feisty girl mask, but she had never owned an invisibility cloak. Regina opened her mouth to make them both stop talking about her as if she wasn't even here, but Locksley pinched her left butt cheek, and her mouth snapped shut. Mostly from indignant surprise.

"She's my lady. As you know, I've been out of the country and I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks," Locksley replied.

Weeks, years, who was counting?

Leopold didn't look convinced,"I thought she was leaving."

"We agreed to meet outside," Locksley stated, his voice calm. He brushed his chin across the top of her head and Regina felt her knees go weak. "You obviously didn't get my message that I was on my way up, love."

Love? Yep, he definitely didn't have a clue who she was, but the guy lied with calm efficiency and absolute conviction. "Let's go outside, I want to be alone with you after we have a drink to celebrate my return," Locksley gestured to the patio doors.

Locksley, still not turning her loose, held out his right hand for Leopold to shake."Nice to see you again, Blanchard, and I look forward to meeting with you soon to finalize our discussions. When can we get together?" Locksley asked.

Leopold ignored his outstretched hand and gave Regina another up and down look,"Oh, and I'm having second thoughts about the project."

Project? What project? Why was this man Locksley, doing business with Leopold? What was she costing this man?

"I'm surprised to hear that, I thought it was a done deal," Locksley said his tone almost bored.

Leopold's smile was nasty. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to hand that much money to a man I don't know all that well. I didn't even know you knew Regina."

He had her name now, Regina thought.

"I didn't think that our business deal required that level of familiarity," Locksley responded.

"You're asking me to invest a lot of money. I want to be certain that you know what you are doing," Leopold said.

"I thought that my track record would reassure you that I do," Locksley said.

Regina looked from one stubborn face to the other.

"The thing is...I have what you want so I suggest that if I say jump, you say how high," Leopold said.

Regina sucked in her breath, aghast. But Locksley, to his credit, didn't dignify that ridiculous statement with a response. Instead, he looked down at her, and smiled down at her before looking back at Leopold.

"Come now, Robin, let's not bicker. You're asking for a lot of money and I feel I need more reassurances. So I definitely want to spend more time with you-" Leopold's eyes traveled up and down her body and Regina felt like as if she had been licked by a lizard. "and with our lovely Regina as well. My people will call you."

Leopold walked toward the ballroom, walking around the room. Once he was out of their sight, Regina tugged her hand from Robin's, noting his thunderous face as he let out a breath.

"Bollocks!" Robin said, finally dropping her hand and running his through his short, stylishly, messy hair. "That manipulative cretin."

Regina took two steps backwards and pushed her hair out of her face,"I apologize for dragging you into this."

"He's just annoyed that you rebuffed him. He'll forget about you and his demands in a day or two. I'll just tell him we had a massive fight and that we split up."

"I didn't mean to cost you any business deal," Regina said.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said as he tried to figure out if he knew her, surely he would remember a face like that. He knew one thing for certain, he had never kissed those gorgeous red lips of hers, a kiss that had almost knocked him on his arse.

"Well, I really hope everything works out for you," Regina said as she made to turn, but felt his hand on her arm.

"Wait," Robin said, not wanting her to leave just yet. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. Robin Locksley, at your service."

"Regina, Regina Mills," Regina answered. "Do you know Mary Margaret or Tink?"

"I've known David for many years now," Robin answered. "And how do you know those two?"

"My best friends since grade school," Regina said. "we sort of used to get into trouble way back."

"I can imagine," Robin said, smiling at her, his eyes almost seeming to be twinkling at her.

"I better get going," Regina said.

"Before you leave," Robin said as he lowered his head, it went to the side of hers and he whispered into her ear,"I thoroughly enjoyed our kiss."

Regina looked once more into those eyes of his before turning and walking away from him. She felt his gaze on her as she walked over to Tink.

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Regina asked as she saw that Tink had a huge smile on her face. She sat down at the bar beside Tink, ordered herself a drink.

"Oh, nothing," Tink replied, "so who was the guy?"

"What guy?" Regina asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, the one who gave you that hickey on your neck," Tink answered, causing Regina to choke on her wine.

"You saw that," Regina stated as she looked at the mirror behind the bar, sure enough there was a hickey on her neck from Robin's kiss earlier.

"Well, why do you think they had to turn on the air conditioning? The room almost over heated from that kiss you two had," Tink said, still smiling.

"You're over-reacting," Regina said.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that kiss didn't affect you?" Tink said.

Regina looked down at her drink, and took another sip.

"Caught you," Tink said.

"It doesn't matter, it was just something to fend off Leopold," Regina said, "I'm sure, I won't see him again."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Tink asked.

"I got better things to do than sit around and gossip about boys," Regina said as they saw a movement, and Robin walked up to them.

"Care for a drink?" Robin asked, he had three drinks in his hand, Tink smiled and quickly took one.

"Tink, Robin Locksley, Robin, Tink," Regina introduced them to one another.

Tink put her hand out and shook Robin's hand quickly,"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

Regina elbowed her friend,"Thank you, but I have my drink."

"Ah, well perhaps later then," Robin said as he smiled at her, looking at her as he turned to leave the two women alone.

"Regina, you better get yourself some of that," Tink said. "He seems to be the one who could make you walk crooked for a week."

Regina smiled,"A week? Probably a month." Not telling Tink, about Robin's erection she had felt earlier that had been pressed against her, for her.


	13. Chapter 11

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 11-Your Rumpled Sheets**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Three months into the missing year, Regina was just about to leave her room this morning, when she turned and smiled at the figure laying in her bed. His dimples were showing even in sleep as he clutched at a pillow. She had woken up before him obviously, and had just stared at his cute features. She had put her hand to the top of his forehead and had pushed back a few hairs. He had smiled in his sleep and settled in more in the bed, her bed.

He had come to her room last night, they had talked and then he had asked her to if he could stay. She was hesitant at first, what would everyone think if she let him stay in her room, in her bed. She had taken a chance and allowed him to stay. So here she was about to leave her room and head down to go outside to clear her thoughts.

 _That man_ confused her. Made her feel things she never thought would be possible again. Wasn't sure she wanted them to be possible again. But somehow, he had awoken the darkened heart of hers to a possibility, however slight it might be, of a possibility of something else.

She opened her door and quietly closed it, not wanting to waken the person in her bed sleeping. She knew she would see him later this day, no doubt. He had made her seek him out as soon as she would enter the dining hall, searching for him, even though she knew others might be watching her do so.

She had just closed her door and was about to turn when she heard,"Regina, you're up early."

Great, it is Uncharming Part 1 she thought,"As are you David. Am I to be disturbed by your...I don't know whether to say better or worst half, it would depend on which one of you got on my nerves worse by the day."

David chuckled lightly,"I would definitely say, she is my better half."

Regina rolled her eyes at him,"If you say so."

"So where are you off to this early?" David asked.

"Is this an inquisition?" Regina asked sharply.

"And if it is?" David asked.

"Then it's none of your business," Regina said as she walked around him and continued down the hall.

"Have a nice day, Regina," David called out to her as she continued on her way.

She was out in the courtyard, looking at her apple tree. This apple tree had once been somewhat a symbol of hope for her, she would meet Daniel under it and they would discuss what their futures would be like. How many children they were going to have, a girl, then a boy, then another girl, then another boy.

Now another figure was making her rethink her future...

She was so lost in her thoughts, memories, that she didn't hear the sound of someone approaching her until they were right behind her.

"Good Morning, Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"And there goes my day," Regina said sharply. What was it with the UnCharmings' way of finding her? Was she to be tortured with their presence the rest of her life?

"David said he saw you heading this way," Mary Margaret said.

"Is there something you want?" Regina asked.

"David tells me Robin and the group are to return to the castle later today," Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face.

"Your point?" Regina asked.

"Come on, Regina," Mary Margaret said,"I'm not the blind witch, I can see that there is something between you two."

"With that statement, you are indeed the blind witch," Regina said,"Me? With a lonely thief of all people? Please, I have more respect for myself than that." Regina started to head back to her room, maybe she could find some peace from her there.

But Mary Margaret was not one to give up, as she quickly started to follow Regina,"Regina, you can deny it all you want, but I've seen the way you look at him."

"Like a stinking peasant," Regina said as she turned a corner in the hallways of her castle.

"And more importantly, I've seen the way he looks at you," Mary Margaret said as she continued to follow Regina. "He always looks at the dining hall's entrance when someone walks in, and when he sees you, a smile always appears on his face, and he has a look of...a look of..."

"Probably indigestion," Regina said,"too bad we don't have any pepto here."

"Regina," Mary Margaret said, as she took Regina's shoulders in hers to make her act serious or attempt to,"why don't you give him a chance? Spend some quality time with him, talk to him, listen to him. I think you two would have a lot to talk about."

"Like how he bathes in the river and uses pinecones for money, I'm more refined than that," Regina said sarcastically.

"So you're thinking of Robin in the nude then?" Mary Margaret asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, please," Regina said as she rolled her eyes at her,"the only way I would think of him like that, would be to watch him drown in the river."

"Me thinks, the woman does protest a little too much," Mary Margaret said, smiling.

"I've got better things to do than have this ridiculous conversation," Regina said, as she opened the door to her room, as she started in, she remembered a very important item...the male in her bed.

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all...Regina, why is your sheets rumpled?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked at Regina's bed...her empty bed.

Regina looked around the room, but saw nothing to indicate someone was still in her room, she turned and looked back at Mary Margaret, with a smile,"You're married, and have a child, and another on the way, I think you can figure that out for yourself."

Mary Margaret was speechless for a few seconds before she could say anything. She had been hoping that Robin would act on whatever this was between Regina and him. David had told her how Robin had briefly spoken to him one day in the stables, as well as one day when they were out hunting. Robin had asked about Regina's life, her son... her single status. David had kept to the important facts of everything, making sure to let Robin know that there was no one seeing Regina at the moment. David had also told her, upon hearing that particular answer, Robin had smiled briefly.

"Now, if you don't mind, you can see yourself out," Regina said, as she saw the down look on Mary Margaret's face.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So, instead she turned and left the room.

Regina leaned up against the door, and looked at her bed, sheets rumpled and all. The other pillow still had an indention from his head. She smiled as she went about making the bed back up.

Later that day, Robin and the group were just getting back from their hunt. They had made great progress in their hunting party. Robin was heading to his chamber that he shared with his son, he had missed his little man. Along with a certain someone...Regina.

He had thought about her the whole time while he had been gone these last three days, he was finally going to make a move on her and see what happened. He just hoped she wouldn't char him to a crisp for doing so. It had been a long time since he had tried to woo a lady, and he knew he was out of touch with it. Not since Marian, had he been so interested in someone else.

Their banter was what he could safely say, almost like foreplay in a way. She always tried to rile him up, in one way or another. Belittle him almost daily, especially in front of others was her favorite way he highly suspected. He tended to give as good as he got from her, hoping slightly that his words back to her didn't push her away too much. He wanted to get to know her. He had gotten some insight on her, from the Prince, David. He knew there was a lot of history between the Prince and Princess, more the Princess, with the former Queen. He wanted to talk to her, really talk to her.

 _But the question remained...how to court a Queen?_

The answer would have to wait, as he had to see his son first. He went to open his door, and as soon as he did was met with,"Papa! You're home!" Roland yelled, as he ran to his father's arms. He was picked up by his father, and hugged.

"Roland, how I have missed you," Robin said as he hugged his little boy close to him.

"I missed you too, Papa," Roland said.

"Were you good while I was gone?" Robin asked as he sat down on the bed with Roland in his lap.

"Aren't I always?" Roland asked, his dimples showing clearly.

Robin had to laugh at his little boy's answer,"Most of the time, but I think that's because you have so many uncles to help keep you in line." Roland giggled in response to that statement.

Robin was about to ask him another question, when he heard a knock on his door, he sat Roland on the bed, while he went to go answer it,"Princess, sorry I haven't been to touch base with you upon my return, I was anxious to see Roland first."

"That's fine, and understandable," Mary Margaret said,"might I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Of course, Roland I'll be right back," Robin said as he went out into the hallway. "Is something wrong? Is it Regina?"

Mary Margaret smiled then stopped, and Robin knew something was amiss,"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"She's...fine, I just wanted to ask you...that is...,"Mary Margaret was stumbling with her words.

"Ask me what?" Robin asked.

"I...what are your intentions towards Regina?" Mary Margaret rushed it out.

"Well, I'm not exactly positive what they are, but she is a very fascinating woman to say the least," Robin admitted with a soft laugh.

"Robin," Mary Margaret whispered,"were you intending to get close to her?"

"That's a bold question," Robin said. "but to answer your question...yes."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked,"don't get me wrong, just answer please."

"She intrigues me, like no one has in a very long time. She's bold and audacious in every way," Robin answered. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Robin, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think anything will come of you two now," Mary Margaret said.

"And why is that? What changed?" Robin asked,"Did Regina say something to you?"

"It's not what she said, exactly, it's what I saw," Mary Margaret said, "I was talking to her earlier today, and I followed her into her room, and her...her sheets were rumpled."

"She hadn't slept alone," Robin finished for her. His expression betrayed his inward turmoil he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I was shocked when I saw it," Mary Margaret said.

"No, it's alright," Robin said as he let out his breath,"I mean a queen and a thief, it would never have worked out."

Mary Margaret sighed and inwardly cursed her former step mother for letting a prize like Robin slip through her fingers, she gave him a pat on the arm, before leaving.

Robin spent the next hour with his little boy before making his way down to the dining hall with Roland, on the way, they saw that the library was open, and Roland wanted to get a book for his Papa to read to him.

They walked in, and saw Regina reading deeply into a book. She looked up, upon feeling the presence of others.

"Regina!" Roland yelled as he tugged his little hand free of Robin's and ran towards her, Robin watched as Regina kneeled down and caught his little boy in a hug.

"My papa, is home," Roland said, clearly thrilled.

"I can see that, what are you up to my little knight?" Regina asked.

"We're getting a book for later," Roland answered. "Will you come and help Papa read to me?"

"Roland, the queen will probably be busy later," Robin said cooly.

Regina didn't like his tone, and said to Roland,"Why don't you go look over there by the window for a book, Roland?" Roland scampered away, leaving the two adults in a showdown.

"What was that crack about?" Regina asked sharply, her hands on her hips.

"I just thought you would be busy in your room, like you were obviously last night," Robin said.

"You weren't here last night, so how would you know...oh wait, let me guess, Mary Margaret," Regina said with her eyes rolled.

"Doesn't matter where it came from," Robin said.

"Obviously," Regina said,"but why would you care who was in my bed last night?"

Robin ended the space between them, and grabbed her shoulder,"Did you ever stop to think, I might want to be the one in your bed?" Robin said before he could help himself. Damn it, he thought, he hadn't meant to reveal that much.

"You? A thief? You really think I would let some peasant into my bed?" Regina asked.

"Obviously not now," Robin said. "I hope he pleased you well."

"Oh, I can assure you he did indeed," Regina said, her sass coming out.

"Is that so?" Robin asked, his jealously eating at his core at this mystery man in bed with Regina.

"Papa, can I sleep in Regina's chambers like last night?" Roland asked.

Robin turned to look at his son, then looked back at Regina who had now cut her eyes to avoid his,"Roland, are you telling me you slept in Regina's bed last night?"

"Yes, Papa, there was a storm and I was scared, and you always told me to go to where I feel the safest at," Roland answered. Robin looked at Regina, who had a lone tear going down her cheek, he let go of one shoulder to catch the tear with his thumb, stroking her cheek as he did so, which caused her to look at him.

"And let me guess, after you woke up, you left Regina's sheet rumpled," Robin said to Roland, while looking at Regina, it was taking all he could not to break out in laughter.

"Yes, Papa, I left her sheets rumpled, I'm sorry," Roland said.

"Well, I think everything will be okay then," Robin said.

"Roland, did you find a book?" Regina asked as she broke free of Robin and turned to the little boy.

"I did, it's a story about a magical lamp," Roland said.

"Well, then let's go to dinner," Regina said as she offered her hand to Roland, who took it, and together they headed towards the door, Robin following, smiling as he did so.

"Papa, are you going to let me stay in Regina's room and read to me tonight?" Roland asked before they left the library.

"Well son, that depends," Robin said as Regina looked at him, he winked at her before continuing,"it depends on if I get to _rumple her sheets_."


	14. Chapter 12

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day**_ _ **12-Knife To His Throat**_

 _ **(A/U Historical Setting)**_

Robin Locksley, the Earl of Sherwood, was enjoying a night in one of London's gaming clubs. He was at a high stakes gambling table with some of his friends. There were many who were wearing masks, mainly to hide their true identity. Robin had not one, not two, but three clinging women, eager to serve his every need.

Robin couldn't help himself, as women of all ages tended to tumble at his feet. His smile was captivating, piercing female hearts with deadly accuracy. And when those clever blue eyes glimmered with amusement, well no female could resist his charms.

His gaze scanned the room, and locked on a new arrival. He watched as she adjusted her face mask, and tried to blend into the throng gamblers and prostitutes. But she stuck out like a sore thumb, she was a lady he could bet his life on it. Her beauty was very rare he could tell, even with her wearing the mask. She had the grace and dignity of a queen, he was very intrigued already. He saw a man approach her and stood up to assist the lady in any way that he could.

The lady in question was going over her mission in this dreadful sin club, as some called it. She had attended a sin club once before, in Paris, with her widowed friend Mal. The gaming room boasted a large gathering, as did the adjacent drawing room, where dancing and refreshments and a lavish buffet could be found.

Her name was Regina Mills, daughter of the Baron and Baroness Mills. She berated herself for coming here tonight, if she was caught in a den of iniquity, it would only cement her scandalous reputation, which would wound her family. But she had to do this for her friend Rose, who the Earl of Sherwood had his sights on as was rumored.

She had met him, when she was engaged to wed one of his friends, Graham Hunter, the Earl of Wolfland. She had broken it off with Graham on the day of their wedding, she had heard about his romps the night before with a harem he had. There she had been walking down the aisle to him, slapping him across the face and throwing his ring at him, before marching off. Her family had been so embarrassed, her mother mostly. She had walked past Robin Locksley on her way to her family's carriage, he had simply smirked at her. She had been around his presence at many functions, those dimples of his had always made her stomach quiver.

She well knew that masculine breeding, charm, virility, and stunning good looks were potent weapons against the fair sex. In her case, Robin's keep wit and sharp mind had always impressed her far more. It was a grave pity that he was such a rake, squandering, his exceptional intelligence and talents on debauchery and rake ways. Ordinarily, she wouldn't care how many women he seduced or how many mistresses he kept, but Rose was very dear to her, almost like the sister she never had.

And if she couldn't conquer her attraction to him, what chance did Rose have to doing so?

As if sensing her eyes on him, Robin focused his penetrating gaze to stare directly at her. The spark that flared in his vivid eyes at her immodest attire made her breath catch. She had borrowed her evening gown of scarlet velvet from Mal in order to fit in with the other ladies of the evening. The décolletage dipped much lower than her usual wont, leaving her shoulder and the upper swells of her breasts bare.

"May I have the honor of this dance, love?"

Regina jumped at that question, she had been so distracted by Robin, she had not seen another gentleman approach her. Regina needed no complications to divert her from her goal of saving Rose from the Earl of Sherwood's romantic pursuit.

"Thank you, but I was just leaving," Regina muttered, as she knew it had been foolish of her to come here in the first place. She tried to leave, when she heard the man say,"Not so fast, love."

Robin was indeed staring, staring at the beauty before him. She was very familiar to him, as he kept trying to think of how he knew her, it hit him. Miss Regina Mills!

 _What the bloody hell?_

She was the kind of woman, any sane man would doubt they would ever forget meeting. She was one of the loveliest women he had ever encountered, luminous dark eyes, rich black hair, creamy skin, with the most kissable mouth imaginable. Pure temptation even to a man of his jaded appetites. More than once he had fantasized about kissing those luscious lips. In truth, he'd wanted her from the first moment they met four years ago, during her first season. But he had controlled himself as she was to marry a friend of his.

Robin was taken aback, at seeing her here at such a place, known more for its sexual sport than gambling. Robin wanted to know what she was doing in such a place like that, and why she had been looking at him like she had.

He saw the drunk man approach her, put his hands on her arm as she tried to get away. She was ill-equipped to fend off a drunken lecher, Robin suspected, his protective instincts keenly aroused, as with other parts of him. He saw the man lean down to steal a kiss or more and that sealed it, Robin jumped from his gaming table and walked to her.

He had nearly reached her when, despite her predicament, she saw him approaching and visibly flinched, whether in surprise of dismay, he couldn't tell.

"There you are, my love," Robin said as he came up to her. "I have been eagerly awaiting your company."

The drunk man reached out and grabbed one of her breasts, causing Regina to shove at the man. Robin had another reaction, he punched him in the jaw!

"I'll thank you to leave the lady alone," Robin warned.

"She's...not a lady," the man said.

"Regardless, she is mine," Robin said as he put an arm around her waist and drew her close to him,"I have missed you, darling. Have you missed me?"

She possessed huge, lustrous dark eyes, which were mostly hidden behind her mask. She was clearly wondering what he was about.

"Are you pleased to see me, love?" Robin prodded Regina.

"I...why, yes, my lord," she stammered, reminding Robin how pleasantly musical her voice was.

"Perhaps you should show me how much," Robin dared her.

Bending his head, he captured that full, kissable mouth the way he had longed to do for years now. She gave a faint gasp at the contact and stiffened in response. Robin could feel shock ripple through the graceful curves of her body, while his own breath quickened at the enticing taste of her.

Her lips were just as soft as he had dreamed, relishing their fullness. Lush, resilient, the texture of silk, ripe and warm as her body. When she tensed further, he increased the pressure, parting the seam of her mouth and boldly slipping his tongue into her mouth, to tangle with hers.

Her lips trembled under his. Encouraged, he changed the slant of his head, and took her mouth more thoroughly, coaxing her to participate in her own seduction. When she finally opened completely to him, Robin felt the unexpected impact like a jolt of lightning, heat, pleasure, excitement, sheer satisfaction.

Her taste was keenly arousing and infinitely sweeter. Sliding one hand behind her nape, he pulled her closer so that he could drink more deeply of her kiss.

The drunk and a few others who had been watching, fell away so there was only the two of them, man and woman, enjoying an embrace powerful enough to shake them both to their cores. Her scent wrapped around him, as his did to her.

Their kiss was a slow, devastating, magical kiss. When her entire body softened instinctively against him, her surrender only increased his craving for her. Painfully aroused now, Robin felt a primal male urge to take what he wanted, and an even stronger need to heighten her desire.

When his tongue delved inside her mouth, exploring, she gave a helpless moan and leaned into him. The sharp pleasure of it stabbed him in his loins, a pleasure that only heightened when her hand crept up to twine about his neck.

He felt another measure of triumph when her tongue met his willing this time. Raising a hand to cradle her jaw, he angled his head even further, the better to devour her mouth. Her breath faded to a sigh as their tongue mated. It had been a very long time since Robin had experienced anything such as this sizzling sexual attraction. If ever.

When at last he broke off, he kept hold of her waist to support her as she swayed weakly, clearly affected by their kiss as well.

Her eyes fluttering open, she raised her face to stare at him. Despite her mask, he could see those lovely eyes were dazed. Her hands rose to touch her lips in wonder, as if feeling the burn there left from his lips on hers.

She was profoundly shaken, he knew. He felt her trembling as she returned his gaze speechlessly.

Robin was at a loss of words himself. He couldn't recall ever feeling such intense, unreasoning desire.

"I should have expected you would act so outrageously, Lord Sherwood," Regina snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow,"What was so outrageously?"

"You did not have to kiss me."

"It seemed the easiest way to prevent others from coming after you, you wouldn't want them to know your true identity, would you, Miss Mills?" Robin asked.

"No, but I am not your love," Regina said.

"I know that, but I thought you would be grateful to me for assisting you," Robin said. "A simple thank you would suffice."

"I did not ask for you assistance!" Regina said loudly, gathering the attention of some around them.

"Why don't we take this someplace more private?" Robin asked as he gestured upstairs.

"Fine, it will make others think, I'm a ..." Regina wouldn't finish. Instead she turned and took towards the stairs, Robin followed her, watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

Once she found a room, they went in and Robin closed the door behind them,"Must you close the door?" she asked.

"Yes, that way they know the room is occupied," Robin said.

With the door shut, Robin was more cognizant of the primitive sensations still streaking through him, possessiveness, hunger, desire. Sexual awareness was suddenly rife between them.

She felt it also, he knew. The tension in her body had returned with a new, sharp edged tautness he could actually sense.

"So what truly brought you here tonight?" Robin asked.

"My friend Rose," Regina answered,"Its rumored you intend to court her."

"You sound very protective of her," Robin said.

"I am, she is like a sister to me," Regina said.

"And you don't consider me a legitimate suitor?" Robin inquired.

"No, my lord. You may be extremely eligible, but you are not at all suitable for her. You are not the marrying kind," Regina answered truthfully.

"You have clearly assumed the worst about me," Robin said.

Her smile was sweetly fake,"With good reasons. I predicted your debauchery, and this evening I was proved right."

It annoyed him a little that she considered him a dissolute,"I am not as depraved as the gossips paints me."

"I found you in this place, with more than one trollop draped all over you," her jealously was in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it.

Robin smiled before he rebutted that,"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Do you deny that you are here for...carnal sport?" Regina asked boldly.

"Actually, I do," Robin answered,"but I also do not have to justify myself to you."

"No, you don't. But Rose is not in your league, she is a delicate flower, not meant for you," Regina said.

Robin smirked shortly at her, before taking a step towards her, another, another, his body swayed as he walked up to her, their heads were only inches from one another,"And who pray tell, is meant for me?"

Regina could feel his breath on her skin, he was that close to her,"Not Rose, my lord."

He considered her for a long moment,"Perhaps I could be persuaded to end the courtship."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, she watched as he moved from her and sat on a chaise lounge.

"I will give you the chance to sway me, come here and kiss me," Robin offered her.

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine at his words,"Surely you are joking."

"Not in the least, you say you want me to stop pursing Rose, then convince me to stop," Robin dared her.

Regina thought herself mad to even consider responding to his proposition. She had been thoroughly shaken by his kiss, his mere touch was like a lightning bolt streaking through her.

"What would I have to do?" Regina whispered.

"Kiss me, just as I said," Robin answered.

"And then you will give up?" Regina asked, her heart pounding almost out of her chest.

"I will consider it," Robin answered.

He was merely playing a game with her, she decided with disgust,"I won't kiss you, Sherwood."

"Then let me escort you out of here," Robin said as he started to stand.

"No, wait!"

His smile was lazy and full of charm as he settled down again."It's your choice. I have all night. Plus we are believed to be lovers, I can't have you leaving already."

"I am not your lover," she exclaimed in exasperation.

"No, you are too afraid to fulfill that role," Robin said.

"I am not afraid of anything!" Regina said, angrily.

"No?" Robin asked, as he threw down the challenge to her. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"Just one kiss?" Regina asked.

"Just one."

Regina moved to stand before him,"Remove your mask, there is little pleasure in kissing when your face is half hidden."

Regina did as he said, he studied her face for several heartbeats,"It is a shame to cover such stunning beauty."

"I'm not some idiot who will fall at your feet over a compliment," Regina said.

"We shall see," Robin said. "Now sit down beside me."

Regina sat on the lounge beside him, she titled her face up to his, closed her eyes and held still.

A long moment passed, when nothing happened she pried one eye open. "What are you waiting for?"

"You must kiss me, love,"

Cursing under her breath, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his briefly. Even the brief few seconds of contact with his warm lips against hers, jolted her, making her think of a raging fire.

"Surely you can do better than that," Robin jibed at her. "Do you need assistance?"

"I can manage," Regina said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at his eyes which were glued on her.

"I am willing to instruct you if need be," Robin offered.

"I know how to kiss," Regina said. "I just don't want to kiss you."

"You wound me, love," Robin said, his tone jokingly.

"Not severely enough, obviously," Regina said.

Robin was faintly amused by her sass towards him. He also was aroused by her, he wanted her, and he could tell she knew it as well.

Regina took a breath, and steeled herself for the renewed shock like before, she moved closer and touched her lips to his, holding the contact for the space of several heartbeats.

Only then did he resume responsibility. His kiss was soft this time, not taking but offering. Her senses were in overdrive by this kiss.

His tongue came out and parted her lips, sliding into her mouth. She knew she ought not to give in, but his kiss was too enticing. Long moments later his hand cupped her bare shoulder and drew her closer, pressing her against his hard, muscular body, creating an ache inside of her she never knew existed.

Regina made a sound between a sigh and whimper. Robin's response was to deepen the kiss immediately. His tongue stroked against hers, tangling in a sensual dance, twining in a long sensuous patter of withdrawal and penetration.

With consummate care, he shifted his position, leaning back against the incline of the chaise until she was draped over his muscular, form. He was assailing her mouth with such languor-molding, caressing, teasing, tempting...

With the slow awakening of desire, Regina felt herself yielding, felt her resistance dissolving. Her bones were surely melting with this heat. When he shifted beneath her again, one of his knees separated hers. Through her skirts she felt the pressure of his thigh against her core. Regina tensed.

She knew a little about what to expect from physical relations. Her friend Mal had endured a dreadful unhappy marriage and had wanted her to be prepared. And in Paris once, she had explored her artistic talent and studied sculpture, including the nude male form. But stone was a far cry from a live man.

Then she heard the change in Sherwood's rhythmic breathing and realized that a certain part of his had throbbed to life. She knew what that male hardness at his loins meant. He was aroused from their brazen intimacy.

Before she could say anything, she felt his knuckles skim over the exposed swell of one of her breasts, then slipped inside to brush her nipple, his fingers plucked gently before pulling the velvet down. When he cradled one breast in his palm, Regina whimpered at the feverish surge of pleasure his touch was making her feel.

She had to stop this! She grabbed at her reticule on her lap and managed somehow to open it, once inside she grabbed the blade she had inside and held it to his throat.

Robin froze, then blinked at her. His features were heavy and drugged, but the sensuality faded as understanding dawned on him. Then shockingly, he chuckled as if this was a game to him.

"Don't make me hurt you," Regina warned.

He pressed his forehead against hers and gave another laugh,"You have already hurt me, love. Twice tonight you have left me aching."

"Serves you right," Regina said,"Now that you have had your kiss, you'll leave my friend Rose alone?"

"Indeed," Robin answered.

Regina let out a deep breath, she had done it! "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, for I now have a new lady to court," Robin said.

"Who?" Regina asked, surely he wouldn't...couldn't mean...

"You," Robin said with a smirk on his face.


	15. Chapter 13

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 13-The Little Death**_

 _ **(Storybrooke Setting)**_

"We have to talk about this," Robin said as he was following behind Regina two days after she had marched up to him and kissed him at his camp. She was heading into the woods, Robin's favorite place to be.

"It was a kiss, nothing else," Regina said without turning around.

"It was more than that, we got our memories back from the lost year after that kiss," Robin reminded her. It had shocked them both after that kiss, their memories flooding back, of how they met, how they had sassed one another often, and finally Robin having enough and just kissing her to shut her up one day.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Regina said as she saw Robin start to smile,"I mean about us getting our memories back, not that kiss."

"I think you underestimate us, milady. I think our kiss was fated to happen between us here and in the missing year as well," Robin said to her, "maybe we are soul mates."

Regina inwardly groaned, thinking if he only knew how close he was to the truth.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"No, I just need to go and read up on some spells to defeat Zelena," Regina said as she continued on her path towards her vault.

"Then let me help you," Robin offered to her.

"I don't need your help," Regina said as she reached the door of her vault, and turned around to him.

"Regardless, you shall have it," Robin said. "it's because of me you don't have your heart."

"I don't blame you for that, Rumplestilskin forced your hand by threatening your son," Regina said,"I would have done the exact same thing to protect my son."

"I will get your heart back for you, and it starts with me helping you," Robin said, as Regina knew there would be no way to stop him from doing so. So she turned and let him enter her vault. They spent the next few hours researching about stopping someone from going back in time. Regina was sitting on her chest as Robin stood across from her.

"We still need to talk about what happened with us in the Enchanted Forest, milady," Robin said.

"Don't you tire of this subject?" Regina asked. "We kissed."

"We more than kissed, we made love," Robin reminded her.

It had been towards the end of the missing year, and after a few drinks shared in her room. She had invited him in for a drink, he had gladly accepted. They had told tales of some of their adventures, him and his Merry Men running from her black knights, barely escaping their clutches.

"I remember," Regina said softly.

"It was a night of unimaginable passion, something that had been building between us for months," Robin said as he walked up in front of her, and raised her to stand with him. "I had wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"A Queen and a Thief," Regina murmured.

"I am not a King by any means, I just want to be your lover," Robin whispered into her ear as his hands rubbed her arms in a gentle caress.

"We're a world away," her voice sounded thick and strained, even to her.

For a moment his head went back as if she'd struck him, and he was silent for a few seconds.

"Then may we not begin again?" he asked at last, his voice deepening huskily. "I want to, I want to show you how it should be between us. How it can be, if only..."

He reached for her hand, but she snatched it away from his touch. He was silent for a long moment, then said gently,"Don't fight me any more, milady. Let me come to you tonight and make love to you, as you wish me to. If you would only allow it, I know I could make you happy. Not as a thief, but as a man."

"I think you're more concerned with your own satisfaction," Regina flung at him. "And the fact that your masculine pride's been damaged by my refusal."

"You're afraid to be happy," Robin said softly.

"No, I'm not," Regina fired back, defiantly.

"You're afraid to let someone in, someone you have feelings for, otherwise you never would have kissed me like you did in the forest that day," Robin said as he reminded her of that day.

"Must you remind me of that," Regina said.

"I think about it often, you marched right up to me and kissed me hard and good. Your lips were the softest I have ever tasted, that kiss was so perfect, your lips pressed against mine," Robin said as he bent his head and began to kiss her, his lips cool as the rain as they touched hers.

His tongue was alike a flame against hers, teasing her slowly and sensuously, demanding that her lips yield him their innermost secrets. At the same time his hand found one of her breasts, his fingertips teasing her nipple through her blouse, wringing a response that urged the nipple to bloom sweetly and helplessly into his caressing palm.

Regina found herself almost unable to breathe, to think. She wanted to stop, but instead she realized she was sighing into his mouth, her body gradually slackening under the sensuous insistence of his lips and fingers.

His mouth moved down her throat, making the pulse there leap and flutter. He explored the soft hollows at its base, then slowly started to unbutton her blouse letting it fall away from her body. He trailed kisses down to her breasts, his lips suckling each excited peak in turn, piercing them with sensations she'd never dreamed of. She threw her head back to give him better access as he continued to suck, kiss, pinch.

When at last he raised his head she stared up at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment, her lips slightly parted.

He brought his hands up to cup her breasts in his hands, he watched as she moved her hands to her pants and took them off, letting them fall to the floor of the vault, till she was standing there in all her naked glory. He removed his hands and turned her slightly, so that the supple line of her back was at the mercy of his mouth instead., which his hands stroked and pleasured her swollen breasts.

He brushed the soft strands of her hair away from the nape of her neck with his mouth, and she felt her whole body quiver in helpless response to the caress.

His lips and tongue traveled slowly, almost languidly between her shoulder blades and down her spine, as if he was counting each delicate bone with kisses, while his fingers pursued their own erotic path across her ribcage to the flat plane of her stomach, coming to rest on the slender curves of her hipbones.

As he caressed the sensitive area at the base of her spine she gave a mumbled moan and her body arched involuntarily, vulnerably. He drew her back against him, his arms across her breasts. At the same time his other hand moved, cupping the soft mound at the parting of her thighs with extreme intimacy.

"Robin," she moaned as his fingertips began their silken journey into the moist, scalding heat of her most secret self.

Robin kissed the side of her throat, and she felt him smile against her skin,"Milady?"

His hand moved, delicately, subtly, and she cried out, her body writhing helplessly against his arm.

Suddenly he turned her around, and in seconds his clothes matched hers on the floor, he bent low and picked her up and started walking towards the hallway, looking for a place for them, she pointed towards a room, where inside there was a bed.

He laid her on her back and she caught a dazed glimpse of the heated glitter in his eyes. She watched as he bent to her, his hands sliding under her flanks, lifting her towards him. The next instant, his mouth had taken possession of her, and the powerful glide of his tongue had sought and captured the tiny hidden bud, continuing its exquisite arousal.

Regina's entire being tensed in shock, followed immediately by a pleasurable agony, delight. She tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. The only sound that came from her throat was a small sob. She knew nothing but the response that Robin was making her trembling body with his caresses, feel. And not just her body, but that place where she knew her heart should be.

The pleasure began slowly, at first little more than a breeze rippling across still water, then building with irresistible, quivering urgency into a great tidal wave, gathering force and energy as it lifted her, all control gone, to some unimagined peak of pleasure and held her there.

Then the wave broke, and she crashed with it, helpless, whimpering, torn apart by the spasm of ecstasy that possessed her whole body.

She lay dazed and trembling, unable to speak or move, or even think of what had just happened to her. She was no longer certain where she was, or who she was.

A strange euphoria was spreading throughout her body. Every bone, muscle and skin cell was utterly relaxed, tingling with this new delight, as if she was floating in some beautiful dream, drained and weightless.

She arched her arms towards him, around his neck, the tips of her breasts grazed his hair rough chest, and she heard him groan softly. His hands took hers in his, their fingers interlocked as he gently positioned himself, then he entered her with one sure, strong thrust.

Almost instantly she lifted her legs, locking them around his hips, her own movements mirroring the smooth, almost voluptuous drive of his loins, drawing him deeper still into her body.

"Tell me," Robin said in a whisper, "tell me if I hurt you."

"I want you," her reply was hardly more than a whisper,"I want everything."

The controlled force of his possession was evoking a response that went far beyond mere surrender. Suddenly her body was coming unexpectedly, ardently to life again, and as his rhythm increased, became fiercer, she found she was being carried away with him, striving with him on some long, sweet spiral of such intensity that it threatened to overwhelm her.

Pleasure was just on the brink and she heard herself crying out, crushing her mouth against his shoulder as the long, shuddering convulsions of her climax pulled her over the edge into paradise. Seconds later he followed her, wildly groaning her name into her throat as he came inside of her.

Afterwards they lay quietly in a tangle of sweat soaked limbs, his arms holding her as she pillowed her head on his chest, both waiting for the storm of their breath to subside.

"I am at a loss for words," Robin whispered.

"La petite mort," Regina said softly.

"I don't follow," Robin said.

"It's french, it means the little death," Regina answered as she smiled, and let her fingertips trace his nipples, already hardening under her touch. "Some refer to an orgasm as likened to death."

"Well, then let us chase death again," Robin said as they proceeded to do so for the next few hours...


	16. Chapter 14

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 14-I Dare You**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills had just arrived at her best friend Mary Margaret's wedding, she was making her way to where the bridal party was to meet, when she turned a corner and immediately ran into something, or rather someone. She felt safe, sure hands reached out to steady her as she had began to fall backwards.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry to get to the bridal room," Regina was saying, and promptly stopped after looking up at the face of the person who she had run into.

"Please tell me you're not Mary Margaret," the man said, causing Regina to chuckle.

"I'm afraid not," Regina said, aware that the man still had his hands on her forearms, feeling his thumbs caress her skin as he held her.

"Thank goodness, I was about to have to go see my old friend David Nolan," the man said, his eyes twinkling.

"And what is that?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I was going to have to tell him, he wouldn't be getting married today," the man said,"as I would be kidnapping the bride to be."

"You're a friend of David's?" Regina asked, curious.

"You could say that," the man said.

Regina laughed at his flirting,"Well, just so you know," Regina said as she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into his ear,"I wouldn't have minded being kidnapped." she said rather boldly.

When she leaned back and looked at the man, he was smiling so much, his dimples were showing, those things should be outlawed, Regina thought to herself.

"But for now, I must go," Regina said as she moved from his grasp and headed towards her destination.

"I'll see you later," the man called out, causing her to look back at him, she bit her lower lip as she continued her way to the room. If she wasn't so rushed she would have stayed and talked with the man...wait, what was his name?

"Damnit," Regina said as she walked into the bridal room.

"Well, I always have to give you credit Regina," Mary Margaret said, surrounded by others,"you always know how to make an entrance."

"Oh hush," Regina said with a laugh, and she couldn't stop the smile that was on her face as she thought of her encounter with the stranger in the hall.

"Regina, if I didn't know better, I would say you look smitten," Mary Margaret said.

"And if I didn't know better, I would think you were smitten with a chicken with all those feathers you have in that dress of yours," Regina said, talking about Mary Margaret's wedding dress.

As the women were getting ready for the next few hours, with hair and make up and all the normal pre wedding activities, the men had just arrived into the groom's staging area.

David and his groomsmen were standing around talking about the old days and giving David a hard time,"No more going to the strip club," Killian Jones said with a chuckle.

"I have no need for those anymore, I'm going to marry the woman I love," David said as the men all rolled their eyes at him. "And I couldn't ask for a better bunch of men to celebrate this day."

Just then the door opened and in walked,"Robin! I was beginning to wonder if you would make it," David said as he walked over to hug him.

"You can't get married without your old chap here, I've seen you at your worst and well your worst," Robin said as the two men laughed. He had his tux in a tuxedo bag, over his shoulder.

"Come, let's get you ready," David said as he showed Robin to a changing room, a few minutes later Robin came out and David handed him a glass of scotch.

"To the best group of old lads ever assembled," Robin said to David, Killian, August, Jefferson who all cheered and clinked glasses.

"And here is a token of my appreciation," David handed all the men a cigar, as the men enjoyed a few smokes. Robin walked out onto the balcony to overlook the back of the old plantation house that the wedding was taken place at. Robin closed his eyes, and smiled as he pictured the beautiful woman he had run into earlier, she had to be in the wedding or a guest here. He hoped to be able to find her later.

"Penny for your thoughts," David said as he came up behind Robin.

"Just thinking," Robin said.

"Let me guess, over a woman," David guessed.

Robin smiled as he once again thought of the woman,"You're right, I literally ran into someone who literally took my breath away. She was beautiful, no stunning, and quick on her feet,"

"Wow, she really made an impression on you," David said, seeing the way his old friend spoke of this mystery woman,"so, who is she? Are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know, I was so awestruck that I didn't get her name, but I think she is a guest here or maybe one of the bridesmaids," Robin said, "she knew who you were."

"Describe her to me," David said.

"She's about five, five. About one hundred and twenty pounds, she had dark brown hair that goes below her shoulders, and these dark brown eyes that I lost myself in," Robin said.

"Robin, the romantic? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" David asked as Robin sighed.

"Well, I have good news for you, she is in the wedding party," David said as he saw Robin perk up at his words,"She's Mary Margaret's best friend, she's the maid of honor, her name is Regina Mills."

"Regina," Robin said her name, more to himself.

"Come on, let's get me married, and you with your dream lady," David said as he patted Robin on the shoulders," and who knows, if things work out, I'll be your best man at your own wedding."

An hour later, Regina was standing with the other women getting ready to head down the aisle. She had found herself many times today, thinking about her encounter with the handsome man she had run into. She shook her head, thinking how silly she must be. Surely the man was already dating someone, men like him never stayed single.

The doors opened and she was up, she started walking down the aisle to the lyrics from the song „Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli. She smiled as she saw David standing there, as her eyes started to move, she was captured by these intense blue eyes again, blue eyes she had been thinking about often since she had first seen them. She was so mesmerized by him, that she almost stopped in the aisle, she gathered herself and marched to her post at the front. The whole time, her gaze was locked with his, he had a soft smile as he watched her.

For Robin, he literally couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning, that beautiful mouth. A perfect rosebud, that seemed to beg for a kiss. She looked beautiful in her red dress, that matched her red lips. Her hair was down, in loose curls and he arched to put his fingers in those silky tresses. A few minutes later, the bride made her way down the aisle, and Robin had to force himself to tear his gaze from Regina. Mary Margaret was a beautiful bride but in his opinion the maid of honor out shined the bride.

The rest of the wedding continued with the usual exchanging of vows, rings, and so on. During the wedding, Robin frequently looked at Regina, who was, he noted, often smiling at him, she was smiling regardless but he did catch her eyes on him. Finally the preacher announced that David and Mary Margaret were man and wife, and they preceded to kiss and head down the aisle.

Which meant it was his and Regina's turn to go down the aisle. Robin smirked to himself as he thought of that sentence, as he moved forward and offered his arm to Regina, he whispered,"Milady."

Regina smiled as she placed her arm in his and together they started down the aisle. As Regina was walking, she caught a whiff of his scent, it was a woody, clean scent but very alluring. Quite like the man himself. As they entered the beautiful ballroom, with Regina on his arm, he turned to her,"I was hoping to see you again."

"Is that so? You know before we go any further I need to know one thing," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Your name?" Regina said.

"The name is Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin introduced himself.

"Regina, Regina Mills," Regina said to him.

"I'm enchanted," Robin said as he bowed lightly to her, and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles with his mouth.

"The best man," Regina said.

"In more ways than one, for the most stunning woman here," Robin said .

"That's the bride typically," Regina said to him.

"Not this day, this day I have the most beautiful woman right in front of me," Robin said.

"But not any longer, as I'm being waved over," Regina said as she headed towards where Mary Margaret was waving her over.

"David, told me it was Robin you met in the hallway," Mary Margaret said, smiling. "He's kinda cute yeah?"

"If you like that type," Regina said.

"He's your type, Regina," Mary Margaret said, "I do hope you give him a real chance, he's a really nice man."

"We'll see," Regina said as they all settled down to eat, the bridal party was at one long table. The bridesmaids were on Mary Margaret's right, while the groomsmen were on David's left. Robin hated not being closer to Regina, and would often look around to gaze upon her.

After dinner, Regina was returning to the ballroom after going to the powder room. She walked into the ballroom and felt as if an electric current was pinning her in place. Robin Locksley stood there, and he was looking right at her.

Regina grabbed a champagne flute from a waiter and took a hasty sip of it. Regina smiled weakly and watched as Robin made his way towards her, threading through the well heeled crowd with an arrogant assurance, seemingly indifferent to the people mingling around him.

"Dance with me milady," he said as he held out his hand to her, not a question but a statement.

Regina smiled and placed her hand in his larger one, watching as his fingers closed around hers and led her to the dance floor. Once there, one of his hands rested low on her waist, his fingers splaying across her hip.

The band that David had hired were playing a slow song for the couples to sway to.

 _ **Maybe it's intuition**_

 _ **But some things you just don't question**_

 _ **Like in your eyes**_

 _ **I see my future in an instant**_

 _ **and there it goes**_

 _ **I think I've found my best friend**_

 _ **I know that it might sound more than**_

 _ **a little crazy but I believe**_

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _ **I think I dreamed you into life**_

 _ **I knew I loved you before I met you**_

 _ **I have been waiting all my life**_

 _ **There's just no rhyme or reason**_

 _ **only this sense of completion**_

 _ **and in your eyes**_

 _ **I see the missing pieces**_

 _ **I'm searching for**_

 _ **I think I found my way home**_

 _ **I know that it might sound more than**_

 _ **a little crazy but I believe**_

Regina kept her gaze focused on Robin, and vice versa. They were so close, less than six inches apart, and this was no boring dance. She could actually feel the heat of his body, smelled his cologne. He was a good dancer, he swayed really well, his movements sure and sexy. His hands guided her with a calm measure of confidence.

"You're very graceful," Robin said to her as he continued to dance with her.

"So are you," Regina said, as the dance floor began to get crowded.

"Let's go out on the balcony," Robin said as he brought them outside, there were candles all over the outside to give them a soft glow as they looked at one another.

"Did you really mean you would kidnap me if I had been David's bride?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled as he recalled their earlier encounter,"In a heartbeat."

"Why?" Regina asked.

Robin was thoughtful before he chose to answer,"You felt it when we met earlier, didn't you?" he looked at her eyes and could tell she did, when she nodded he continued,"There's something between us, a spark, an attraction. You are attracted to me, aren't you?"

Regina took a deep breath at the direct question. There could be no getting around this,"Maybe," she answered cooly.

"I suppose," Robin murmured, "I'll just have to convince you how attracted you are to me"

Regina realized she had issued a challenge to him without even knowing she had. She decided, despite the wild beating of her heart, to see it through,"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Well," he smiled and brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. His fingers didn't linger but they caused Regina to expel a breath. "perhaps I should start by kissing you."

Regina let out a shaky little laugh,"I dare you."

Robin looked into her eyes, and put his hands on the side of her face as he lowered his head. It was a kiss unlike anything Regina could have imagined. There was nothing tentative about this kiss, nothing tenuous or tender or hesitant. This kiss was hot, hard and searing to her soul.

Her mouth parted slightly, enough that she gasped as his tongue entered inside. Regina was on fire inside. Liquid fire seemed to be pulsing through her veins. Her hands reached up and grasped his shoulders, pressing closer to him, reveling in the feel of his body against hers.

Robin broke the kiss with a smile, Regina could feel his smile against hers lips. "Don't stop," Regina whispered.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as his lips possessed hers once more, as the sounds of the party inside drifted out to them, but neither caring about anything but

This Moment...


	17. Chapter 15

_**(Special thanks to a friend for the art work for the 31 prompts and to Bekki for beta reading these. And thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 15-Costume Party**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Robin Locksley had just pulled up to the hotel where a costume party he was attending for the night was to be held. He got out of his car, handed the valet his keys and entered the building, making his way to the dining hall. He walked down the huge staircase and saw that many had already arrived, he went to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

Robin was a executive in his family's company, his family had a very successful advertising company. His parents had met at work, his mother being his father's secretary. The two had started dating, and fell in love and eventually married, Robin being their only child until his sister had come along a few years later. He had been hearing for some time now, how they would like to see him married and with a family of his own. Robin has just not found the one to make him want to look into the same person's eyes for the rest of his life.

So here he was tonight at a charity costume party, dressed up as Robin Hood himself. A little inside joke, since his name was Robin. He looked around the room and saw a wide variety of people in different costumes, greeks, kings and queens, Han and Leia from Stars Wars included.

"Locksley, you old devil," a voice called out as Robin turned his head to see an old friend.

"Why, if it isn't old Nolan himself," Robin said as the two men shook hands.

"Been a long time since our days at Columbia," David said. They had met at college and somewhat stayed in contact. David was a banker here in New York.

"Indeed," Robin said. "How is the financial world treating you?"

"Can't complain, and yourself?" David asked.

"Business is great," Robin said.

"Still single I see?" David said to Robin.

"The same as you," Robin said as both men were bare on their ring finger.

"So, Robin Hood?" David said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes, and you are Prince Charming I take it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, who can resist a prince?" David asked.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink," Robin turned back towards the bar.

"Now that is a way to make an entrance," David said to Robin's right, Robin turned to see his friend looking upwards behind Robin. Robin turned, looked at the staircase, and for once in his life, he was at a complete loss for words.

There stood a beautiful, no stunning woman at the top of the stairs. There were others who were staring at her as well, they saw her look around the room and start to make her descent. The lady was a petite brunette who had a beautiful face, she simply was regal in her posture, graceful.

The lady in question had on a crimson, figure hugging gown which radiated seduction. She also was aware of the gown's affect on the males in the room. She was every man's fantasy then and there. Her skin was whitest ivory, her hair dark in contrast.

She made her way down the stairs and over to someone she knew there,"Hello, Graham."

"Regina, you look marvelous as usual this night," Graham said to her, he was dressed up in a hunter's outfit.

"Thank you, Graham, you look quite handsome if I may say," Regina said.

"Regina, heads up, but I think you have an admirer," Graham said as he nodded towards the bar. Regina turned her head slightly and looked to see a very handsome man standing there, actually there were two standing there but only one was getting her attention.

 _Robin Hood_

Who was this man? Before she could even blink, he was headed her way. She took a breath and held it until he walked up to her.

"Milady, you are exquisite," Robin Hood bowed and took her hand in his. She felt his fingers close about her hand, and felt a jolt as his lips brushed the back of her fingers, was momentarily lost, adrift in the blue of his eyes, in the warmth that shone three, real appreciation tinged with desire, edging into...

She blinked, and her conscious view to take in his face. "Robin Hood, I presume?"

He smiled, dimples showing clearly as he did so, causing her heart to flutter just a tiny bit. He raised her hand again, held her gaze as he turned it and pressed her lips to her palm,"Indeed, and you are the Evil Queen I gather?"

Regina blushed and asked,"How did you know?"

"I have nieces who love the show," Robin answered as he once again, changed his hold, touched his lips to her wrist, to where her pulse raced beneath her skin. "May I have this dance?"

Regina nodded, "I'll see you later, Regina, Graham said as he watched her being escorted onto the dance floor. Regina and him were friends, had briefly dated many years ago but he would be a fool to see that there was not something going on between these two.

The way they danced, many would think they had been lovers for many years, perhaps in a past lifetime? Others could see the special spark between them of a new love interest. Perhaps he was her lover already, maybe he was proposing this night. No one knew for certain, all they knew was that these two had a connection of some sorts.

"So you watch the show as well," Robin said softly.

"I do, it's one of my favorites, as is my namesake" Regina answered.

"So your name is Regina," Robin whispered as she smiled.

"And yours is Robin," Regina said.

"You have heard of me," Robin asked.

"Your reputation precedes yourself," Regina said.

Robin chuckled as he knew many thought he was like a thief or an outlaw at times with his way of making away with some companies, only to blend them together for the good of everyone. "Yes, tonight I am Robin Hood, Regina's lover. As my nieces seem to think, ultimately her husband and father of her future daughter."

"You're awfully brave to think like that," Regina said.

"Not brave, just confident," Robin reasoned as he looked into her eyes. Eyes that made him think they were born for him to gaze into forever.

"We'll see," Regina said.

"So you and Graham?" Robin nodded over to the other man with his head.

"An old friend of mine, but according to the show, also a lover," Regina said, enjoying the look that passed on his face, jealously.

"A former flame perhaps, but one quickly forgotten about once she met her soulmate," Robin fired back.

"So what do you want with me?" Regina asked.

 _I intend to try to date you_ , would have worked with other women he knew, but with her, instinct prodded him to be rather more definite.

 _I'm going to make you my wife_ , had a more forceful ring to it, left less leeway for her to object.

He could tell she had her walls up around her, but he knew once he could get her to lower them and let them in, he could speak of a future with her. Here he was a well known bachelor, yet one look from this woman was making him think of marriage.

"Well, I would love to spend the night with you," Robin answered and saw her pause with their dancing.

Robin smiled as he knew what she was thinking,"Not like that, just us spending time with each other tonight."

"And another I would like to spend more time with you, get your number in the process," Robin continued to answer.

"Hmm," Regina considered it," well you'll have to earn it first."

And with that, Regina left him on the dance floor and headed outside on the balcony. The night was cool, so she placed her hands on her arms to try to keep herself warm. She smiled as she heard the door open behind her, knowing he would come after her.

She breathed deeply as she felt his warm jacket being placed on her shoulders. She inhaled his fresh, clean scent. His hands were rubbing her now jacket clad arms. He was standing directly behind her, she leaned back into him, enjoying the contact with him.

She turned around in his arms, seeing his eyes looking at her. She saw his head start to lower, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Couldn't shift as he set his lips on hers.

Driven by an inner force she couldn't recognize, she lifted her hand to his nape, slid and spread her fingers into his silky hair. That balancing power she'd experienced before still operated between them. As they kissed, taking, giving, pausing to savor, to entice, to indulge, she felt it like a constraint, some limit on a tipping scale that prevented him or her from taking too much without giving, from conquering without first surrendering.

Again and again that power tipped the scales. He took her mouth in a hot, heated rush, a primitive ravishment that left her senses reeling. Then she gathered herself and boldly pressed her own demands, and he was the one giving way, laying himself open to her conquest. Shuddering when she pressed deep.

They broke for an instant to breathe. She lifted her lids, met his blue gaze, only inches distant. One hand framed her jaw, the other was locked at her waist, fingers burning through the material of her dress. Her own hand cradled his skull, holding him to her, her other arm circled him, hand splayed on his back.

Her lids fell, their lips met again, and the tide grew higher.

Regina felt sure she was on fire, that flames were licking her skin. Head back, fingers sinking into Robin's shoulders, she gasped, felt his lips slide from her jaw to her throat. Gasped again as they pressed heat into her veins, then slid lower. Found the pulse at the base of her throat, and pressed there too. Then he licked, laved, a fierce shiver rushed over her skin.

A low sound of satisfaction rumbled through him. His hands had shifted to her waist, they tightened, letting her feel their strength, then both slid upward, brushed, then closed about her breasts through her dress.

Her body arched, eager for his touch, eager for more. She turned wildly and caught his lips as he raised his head, tasted his satisfaction, his triumph as his thumbs cruised over the silk of her dress, over and about her nipples. He teased, squeezed, kneaded, she squirmed, gasped, then kissed him desperately.

"Shhh," Robin said as he drew back from the kiss and looked down at her. She did too, a tremor of elemental sensation racked her as she watched his long fingers, stroke, caress, and fondle.

She knew in her head she had to stop this from going any further. "I have to go," she whispered to him. She handed him his jacket back, before she headed back to the balcony doors.

"Wait," Robin called out to her. She turned around to look at him.

"Do I get your number?" Robin asked.

Regina looked at him, and smiled softly...


	18. Chapter 16

_**(Special thanks to a special friend for the art work and to Bekki for beta reading this. Special thanks to all who have read, reviewed, follow and favs this.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

 _ **Day 16-Like A Moth To The Flame**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Robin Locksley was about to finish a long day at his law office, he was about to wrap up a huge case which had taken him the last four months to complete. He felt like he had defended his client to the best of his ability and would hope the jury would see the truth as well. He needed these papers to be sent out immediately, so he opened his office door and was going to have his secretary send them for him.

"Regina," Robin said as he saw her turn her head.

"Yes, Mr. Locksley,?" Regina said softly.

"I need these sent over to the courthouse immediately," Robin said as he put the papers out for her to take from him.

"I will, Mr. Locksley," Regina said as she put a hand out to get the papers. As she had them, their fingers brushed one another, sending a surge of energy through her, making her gasp just a little.

For Robin, he too felt the excitement course through him. Since he had hired her six months ago he had thought often of his somewhat nerdy secretary. She always wore sensible outfits to work, never showing off anything, frustrating Robin to a degree so he was left to imagine what was under those grey and black outfits of hers. Her hair was always done up in a bun, he wanted to see it down, run his hands through it. And those glasses, he had often seen her chewing on the end of them, and he had found himself locked on those lips of hers, lips that she did paint red at times. He had been drawn to her like a moth to the flame since he had first met her. So much so that the first day he had been so affected by her, he had wanted to rip up that long skirt of hers and throw her on his desk and...

Robin looked at those lips, then up into those warm, gorgeous brown eyes of hers, eyes that were looking at him with a question in them, he then realized he had not let go of the papers."Sorry about that, but please send these over before you leave." he let go of the papers and headed back to his office, but turned back once more, "And it's Robin, if you don't mind."

Regina smiled softly and let out a breath as he closed his office door. The man had affected her since the day she had come in for an interview, she often would catch herself becoming lost in his eyes as he would talk and she would take notes for him, hoping that she would not forget to write down anything. And just now, feeling the touch of his skin was almost...magical.

She knew this was forbidden to be attracted to her boss, knew that it would only end badly if either acted on it. She had tried to be as less attractable as possible, she had not felt anything for anyone since Daniel, until she had met Robin. This job was important to her as she was supporting her older father and his gambling debts he had occurred when he had been an alcoholic. She knew those debts were not hers, but she loved her father dearly and would help in any way she could. She was working here as Robin's secretary, as well as another job...one that she was not proud of.

She left her desk and sent the papers over to the courthouse immediately. She looked around and smelled the papers, they even smelled like Robin. She knew it was foolish to be so attracted to someone who was way out of her league. She shook her head as she headed back to her desk, it was almost five and she would be leaving and going home soon.

A little while later she was just about to grab her purse when Robin's office opened and he said,"Regina, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

Regina felt her heart literally stop, was he...was he asking her out? "Uh, no." was all she could get out.

"Great, I've been invited to an art gallery showing tomorrow night, that a colleague is having, and I would like you to be there with me," Robin said.

Regina didn't say anything, was it a date? Or just something else? Why did he ask her to go?

"Regina?" Robin's voice called out, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"I..." Regina stammered.

You can do this, she told herself. He was just her boss.

Lies! her mind whispered. All lies. Not even ones she could convince herself about. Robin Locksley was more than just her boss. He was the first man in years who had been able to knock down her stone walls she had put around herself. One smile from him and her knees grew weak. One glance from his startling blue eyes and her long dormant hormones began a rumba!

But she had spent the last few years rebuilding her family's lives. And she knew she couldn't afford to let her attraction for this man destroy all that hard work.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm alright and yes I will attend with you," Regina answered. "Where is the showing and what time do I need to be there?"

"I'll pick you up say at seven?" Robin asked.

"No!" Regina answered suddenly causing Robin to give her a look. "What I mean is I can meet you wherever it is."

"Regina, I'm having a limo drive me there, just let me pick you up and we can go together," Robin said, wondering why her sudden outburst a few seconds ago.

Regina thought quickly of how to get out of this,"Alright, but I have moved since I started here and my address is 319 Coffee Lane." Giving the address of a friend and her boyfriend, she would call Emma once she was on her way home.

"Got it, and make sure you update your information with personnel," Robin said.

"What should I wear?" Regina asked.

Robin let his mind go to another place, thinking she should wear...nothing! But he didn't want other men to see her like that. But wait, did she even have someone already in her life? Maybe after she relaxed with him at the gallery he could find out.

"A cocktail dress would be appropriate," Robin answered, hoping she had one dress that would show off what he knew would be killer legs under those slacks and long skirts of hers. "Something with some color as well."

"Alright, I'll be ready then," Regina answered, swallowing.

"Excellent, have a good rest of the evening," Robin said as he smiled and returned to his office. Once inside he gave a fist pump to himself, thinking he finally had found a way to ask her out on a date, not that it was a date, date. He hoped this would be a step in the right direction and that she would eventually agree to a real date with him, one where he could woo her properly.

"Careful, Locksley, let's not get too head of ourselves," Robin said to himself, as he called a limo company and made sure to have the transportation arranged, along with some chilled champagne and fresh fruit for them on the way.

Five minutes later Regina was running towards the bus to catch, as she settled onto her seat she took out her phone and called her friend immediately,"Emma, I need a huge favor." She then proceeded to tell her all of what had happened, and how she needed to stay at her and Killian's place till Robin picked her up, Emma agreed.

The next evening, Regina was a body of nerves, she had almost called Robin and told him she was sick, a friend was sick, her neighbor's dog was sick, anything to get out of this, but here she was in a red cocktail dress with red high heels and her hair down in loose curls. Her makeup was flawless, Emma had insisted she wear red lipstick. She was pacing back and forth in Emma's bedroom.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to need new floors," Emma said.

"I can't do this," Regina said.

"Nonsense, he asked you to go with him, so have fun tonight," Emma said, "and I mean a lot of fun."

"It's not like that," Regina insisted.

"Not until he sees you like that," Emma said with a laugh, "when he sees you in that dress, he's not going to stop until that dress is on his bedroom floor."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend and took a few deep breaths. She could do this, it was an art gallery, perfectly innocent.

The hell you say, she thought!

Ten minutes later there was the sound of the doorbell, Killian went to go answer it with a wink at Regina,"Can I help you?" Killian asked Robin who was standing there.

"I'm Robin Locksley, I'm here for Regina," Robin answered as he eyed the man. Was this someone in Regina's life?

"Aw, well come in mate, the name is Killian" Killian said as he allowed Robin to enter.

"You live here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend," Killian answered.

His answer deflated Robin. So he was Regina's boyfriend, he wouldn't infringe on another man's lady. He would have to keep this strictly business with Regina. Until she walked into the living room before him...

Business my arse!

She was...gorgeous, stunning, sexy.

"You look….", Robin stammered.

"Beautiful," Killian said from behind him.

"Very much so," Robin agreed, he was standing only a few feet from her now.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"I've been telling her that for an hour now," Emma said as she walked into the room to stand beside Regina,"I'm Emma, Regina's friend, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time." Regina quickly nudged her with her elbow.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Robin said as Emma walked over to Killian who put his arm around her.

Wait, was this blonde Killian's lady? Robin coyly had to ask,"So you three all live here?"

"Yes, yes we do," Emma said as she winked at Regina.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked as she headed for the door. Robin opened it and they headed for his limo.

"Don't forget protection lass!" Killian yelled out from the doorway, as Emma then elbowed him in his gut.

The limo driver opened the door for Regina who settled in the back, Robin then slid down next to her, and the door was closed behind him. This was it. It was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry about Killian, he can be childish at times," Regina said.

"I bet more than at times," Robin said as he patted her knee with his hand without even thinking. When she didn't remove his hand, he left it there.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to this with me," Robin said.

"I'm sure you would have found suitable company if I hadn't though," Regina said.

"But there is only one Regina Mills," Robin said, causing Regina's cheeks to burn. "I want to thank you for coming with me tonight, sorry that it was so last minute."

"That's fine," Regina said, as her fingers gripped the end of her dress.

"I hope that this didn't interfere with any evening plans of yours," Robin said as he raised his eyebrows at her. He was trying to be subtle about asking her if there was anyone in her life, any lover that is.

"No, I have no plans in the evenings, except watching Outlander on my couch," Regina answered.

"Your couch? So it's yours over Emma's and Killian's then?" Robin asked.

Regina winced as she realized her mistake, she did watch Outlander on her couch, but it was in her apartment she shared with her father, who at the time was in a rehab clinic, getting cleaned up from his addiction to alcohol. "They tend to spend a lot of time in the bedroom," Regina closed her eyes and wanted to just wave her arms and vanish.

Robin smiled at her words,"Not that I blame them, nothing wrong with spending time in the bedroom with a beautiful woman."

Regina looked over at him, and saw the way he was looking at her, wait was he...flirting with her? She smiled softly, then shifted her gaze but could feel his eyes on her as the limo drove for another ten minutes before finally arriving at their destination.

Robin helped Regina out of the limo and put his arm out for her to slip hers into as they entered the gallery. Many a head turned to look at the beautiful couple, even though they were not a real couple.

"Just smile, and they'll think you own the place," Robin whispered into her ear, he could tell she was nervous about being here. Regina did and together they made their way around the room, chatting with numerous colleagues of Robin's, many not realizing that Regina was Robin's secretary.

An hour passed, then two and they continued to work the room. Regina had basically charmed all his colleagues, she was elegant and poised, not appearing nervous in the slightest.

"And where have you been hiding this treasure," Will Scarlett asked as he came up to them.

"I've known Regina for a little while now," Robin coyly answered. Will had been to his office many times, as they were thicker than thieves at times.

"You always did have all the luck," Will said as he bowed and took Regina's hand and kissed it," Will Scarlett, my lady."

Regina smiled at the other man,"It's nice meeting you, but if you two will excuse me I'm going to go grab a glass of champagne." She turned and walked away as she headed towards a small bar that had been set up.

Will watched Robin, watch Regina walking away from them, he let out a low whistle,"You've got it bad, which I get."

Robin didn't turn his gaze from Regina's form at he bar, he watched as she chatted with the bartender who was pouring her a glass of champagne. There was a vibrancy to her that she had not allowed to be shown before, it held his gaze whenever he thought about dragging it away. How would it feel to hold all the vibrancy in his arm? Her kisses would be filled with passion, he just knew it, and in his bed...Robin held back a groan as he knew he couldn't get too carried away.

"Yep, you've got it really bad for her," Will commented, this time getting Robin's attention fully. "Why have you been hiding her?"

"I haven't been hiding her," Robin said with a smile, if Will only knew that every time he came to Robin's office, he passed by Regina.

"Better be on your toes as there is Keith Nottingham with her," Will's warning caused Robin to look quickly at Regina, he saw Regina start to move pass Keith, only to have Keith put his hands on her to stop her. How dare the bastard lay one finger on her!

Robin wasted no time, and quickly made his way over to Regina,"Regina, are you alright?" he put his arm around her waist to pull her to his side.

Before Regina could say anything, Keith spoke up,"Locksley, I should have known."

"Nottingham," Robin said with a bite to his sound.

"I was just telling Regina, here that she reminded me of someone," Keith said, as Robin felt Regina's quivering form beside him. He started to rub her lower back to try to calm her down.

"They say everyone has a twin," Robin said, trying to draw Keith's attention away from Regina. He had always hated Nottingham, they were both lawyers, but Keith made a mockery of the profession.

"No, there's something very familiar about her, perhaps a stroll with me will help?" Keith asked.

"I'm afraid we were just leaving, enjoy your evening," Robin said as he started walking towards the exit of the gallery.

"Mr. Locksley, I'm so sorry about-" Regina's words were cut off.

"Let's get in the limo," Robin said as his driver pulled up and once they were seated, the driver started heading towards where he picked Regina up.

"Keith is a real jerk," Robin said.

"I hope I haven't caused a problem," Regina said.

"There was always bad blood between the two of us, trust me if I never have to deal with him again, I'll never regret it," Robin said, rubbing her forearms, hoping she would open up to him some more.

Regina was thankful he was not prying into what had upset her so much about Keith Nottingham, while if Robin knew...he would fire her on the spot! She opened her mouth to say something to him, to come up with some explanation but was stopped as he took her chin in his, making her look at him. A millisecond later, his mouth was on hers. Robin Locksley, her boss, was kissing her! The man she had dreamed about many a night, the man she had masturbated to many times, was kissing her!

And even though his mouth had only touched hers and he didn't lay another hand on her, by the time he finished kissing her, her heart was about to beat out of her chest. When he pulled away his soft lips, he simply stroked her cheek with his fingers, as if to say he knew this thing was bigger than both of them.

"I apologize, but I couldn't resist, I've been drawn to you like-" Robin was saying.

"A moth to a flame," Regina finished for him.

"Exactly," Robin said with a smile. She had seemed receptive to his kiss, so he thought that was a positive for the rest of the night for them.

"Regina, if any of this is uncomfortable for you, tell me now," Robin said.

Regina took a deep breath and released it,"I've wanted you to kiss me for quite some time now." she admitted to him.

Robin let out a soft laugh, and bit his lower lip as he smiled at her. He then slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again. As Robin gently explored the contours of her lips, his mouth so firm on hers.

Regina found her hands were on his shoulders, her hands sliding from his shoulders to his head, her fingers threading through the crisp softness of his hair as her mouth opened under his like a flower in the sun, and the gentle touch of his tongue to hers sent her body spinning into a deep whirlpool of sudden intense feelings.

When she moved her body closer to his, wanting more contact with him, she felt him put a stop to it. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"We have all the time in the world," Robin said. He had wanted to tell his driver to drive them to his home, but he knew he had to control himself. The woman of his dreams was in his arms, was receptive to his embrace, his kisses. He was not going to blow this chance with her.

"I didn't think this would ever happen to me," Regina said. "I just never thought I would have this."

"Maybe it's all about timing," Robin said as they continued on their way to Regina's 'home'.


	19. Chapter 17

_**Day 17-My Majesty**_

 _ **(Set in the Missing Year)**_

Robin and some of his men were just returning to the castle late one evening, they had been on a mission with Prince David about looking for the Wicked Witch and her minions. They had managed to round up several of her followers, but had had no luck in finding her. Robin was on his way up to his room to see his son. He had missed Roland these last few days and was excited to see him.

"Robin, it's good to see you," Friar Tuck said as he met him in the hallway.

"Tuck, how has Roland been?" Robin asked.

"Very well behaved, I must say," Friar Tuck answered,"How was the mission?"

"We didn't find the witch, but other than that, it was good," Robin said,"If you'll excuse me, I'm anxious to see my son." Robin started to walk around Tuck towards his room.

"Uh, Robin, Roland is not in there," Friar Tuck said, causing Robin to turn around.

"Is he with Alan?" Robin asked, thinking he had went to another of his men's room.

"No," Friar Tuck answered.

"Then where is he?" Robin asked.

"He's one floor above," Friar Tuck answered, his eyes moving upward at the same time.

"But that's those rooms are the Charmings', and the Queen's," Robin said. "Is he with Princess Snow?"

"No, he's with Queen Regina," Friar Tuck said.

Robin noted that his friend did not call Regina the Evil Queen. "She brought him to her room?"

"No, he went to hers," Friar Tuck answered and continued,"Ever since you've been gone, he's been following her, like her shadow. When she goes into the library, he's there reading. If she goes to the stables, he's with her, she keeps a close eye on him in case a horse becomes skittish. And after supper, he goes to her room to sleep."

"This is Roland you're talking about?" Robin asked, thinking of his shy little boy.

"Yes, ever since she saved him from that flying monkey, he's become obsessed with her," Friar Tuck said,"I went to check on him one night, he was in your bed, and he asked her would she go and make sure his papa was okay. She promised him that you would be, and that you would return to him, or she would have your head."

Robin chuckled at her sassiness towards him,"Thank you, Friar Tuck. I'll go see about Roland now." Robin turned and headed towards the stairs that led upstairs. Here he was, Robin Hood, the Prince of Thieves about to go to the Queen's bedchambers, but he reasoned his son was there.

 _Rigggght!_

He had just arrived at her door and was about to knock, when he saw the door was cracked and he could hear Regina talking to Roland.

"You know you can ask me anything, my little knight," Regina said to Roland.

Her little knight? Robin thought to himself. They were evidently really close. Robin knew he could trust the Queen with his little boy, after all she had saved him that day.

"Majesty,...do you like my Papa?" Roland asked in a soft voice. Robin's ears perked up at this question, he too wanted to hear what she would say to this question.

"Well, he is a good father to you," Regina said.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked," Roland said with a smile.

Regina chuckled at his logic,"You do remind me of him at times, with your quick wit," Regina said before she continued,"but yes, Roland, I do like your father."

Regina thought of all the times that they had traded barbs with one another, but if she was honest with herself she had felt drawn to the thief. From the moment she had looked up at his outstretched hand, offering to help her up. That voice, and those eyes had held her spellbound.

"Majesty?" Roland said to break her thoughts.

"Your father is good man, a bit irritating to me at times," Regina said as she leaned down and tickled Roland a little causing him to laugh out loud.

Robin could see the scene before him, Roland was laying on the Queen's bed, her sitting by his side on the bed. This was a scene he had dreamed about, hoping one day he would find someone who would love his son like he did. Wait! But Regina? He could tell she liked his little boy, obviously from what Tuck had told him, and seeing this with his own eyes.

He too felt something was between them, some irresistible pull that would draw him to her always. He knew it was crazy for even thinking these thoughts, but thoughts of her had plagued him many a day and night. He had thought of her on this latest mission.

"Does Papa like you too?" Roland asked causing both his father and Regina to focus on him, on his question.

"I think that is a question for your father, Roland," Regina answered.

"What about you, do you miss Papa?" Roland innocently asked.

Robin listened intently on this particular question, he couldn't wait to see how Regina would answer this one.

"Your father is a particular man," Regina answered.

"And you miss him too right?" Roland persisted.

Regina sighed before answering,"You could say I miss him."

Robin had to hold in his laughter, as he knew how much that had cost her to admit that. He had to hand it to his little boy, when he wanted something he didn't give up on it.

"People say I look like Papa," Roland said softly.

"They are right, but you are much cuter than your father," Regina said.

"Really?" Roland asked.

"Really, and your dimples only add to that," Regina answered causing Roland to giggle.

"Majesty, what is a love slave?" Roland's question caused both Robin and Regina to look at Roland sharply.

"Where did you hear that term, Roland," Regina asked.

"I heard Little John bet Alan that my Papa becomes your love slave," Roland said. "So what is it?"

Regina was furious with Little John, and made a mental note to find the man first thing tomorrow, if not tonight. "It's an adult term, and no your father is not going to become my love slave."

Robin smirked at her answer, he would have a word with his men about gossiping, especially if his son was around to hear them.

"I miss him, My Majesty," Roland said.

Regina took his little hand in hers and rubbed it,"Roland, I want you to close your eyes and listen to me closely. No matter if your Papa is here with you, or not he is always with you." Regina said as she then put her hand on Roland's little chest,"Here is where he will always be with you, in your heart. For those that we love, never leave us there."

Robin was very touched by Regina's words to comfort his little boy, he could stand in the shadows no more and opened the door to make his presence known,"Is someone up past their bedtime?"

"Papa!" Roland yelled as he bounded out of the bed and ran to his papa's outstretched arms, Robin bent low and picked up his son. Giving him a huge hug in the process.

Regina watched the reunion, and while she was happy for Roland to have his father back, a part of her was saddened that she would have no such reunion with her own son, Henry. She longed to have her arms around Henry, to know that he was alright.

"You're home, Papa," Roland said as he was held in his father's arms,"I missed you."

"I missed you as well, little man," Robin said as he looked over at Regina, he could tell then that she was thinking of her own son."Now what has you in the Queen's bedchambers and not your own?"

"My majesty always makes me feel better cause I miss you when you're gone," Roland answered.

"Well, that was awfully nice of her to do so wasn't it?" Robin asked as he walked over to stand before her,"Thank you, for taking good care of him."

Regina smiled shortly, "Well, it is indeed past your bedtime, and now that your father is back, I think you need to get some sleep, Roland."

"Will you read me a bedtime story in my room?" Roland asked.

"Your father would love to read you a story, I'm sure of it," Regina said.

"Please, Majesty?" Roland asked once more.

Regina felt her inners shifting with the little boy's pleas for her to do so, she looked at the thief who only gave her a smirk. Robin knew that Roland had a knack for getting things he shouldn't.

"If your father doesn't mind," Regina tried one last thing.

"He won't!" Roland answered before his father could, causing the adults to laugh.

"Alright, let's go," Robin said as they went to his bedchamber that he shared with Roland, he put his son in his own little bed near the window. Regina went to her knees beside the bed, and started to tell a story, about a little girl and her favorite horse, how she pretended to be a boy to enter a race.

"And she won too, didn't she?" Roland asked, his eyelids were very droopy as he kept yawning.

"Yes, and after the race, they went to an open pasture and watched the sun set," Regina said softly as she watched Roland fall asleep.

Robin had been standing behind Regina, watching the way she spoke with Roland, so carefully, so gentle. She definitely had the touch of a mother.

Regina pulled the covers up slightly, and smiled at the image of Roland, with his toy monkey beside him in the bed. The same toy monkey she had given him, the day she had saved his life. Regina leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing up to leave.

Once she was standing, she saw the thief looking at her with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and started towards the door, intending to go back to her room. As she was in the hallway, she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her progress.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of my boy in my absence," Robin said as he looked down at her.

"It was nothing," Regina said.

"It meant everything to him, to have someone to turn to right now," Robin said.

Regina nodded and turned around to head back to her bedchambers. She was smiling as she then heard,"Would you like to have a drink with me before you go to bed?"

Regina turned around to look at him, and was going to say something sassy, but instead she said,"I've already had a drink,"

"A pity, maybe we can share one another night," Robin said.

"Maybe," Regina said softly as she headed down the hall, but not before she heard the thief say,"I'll put you on my tab as owing me a drink then!"

Regina was smiling all the way to her bedchambers, was still smiling as she got into the bed, and all because of a thief, and her little knight who loved to call her 'My Majesty'


	20. Chapter 18

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 18-The Lion And The Lover**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

One night in the dining hall, dinner had just finished and several lingered around the huge fireplace afterwards, enjoying their drink and conversing with others. The group included Regina, Robin, Little John, Mary Margaret, David, and Tink. Regina was off to the right, staring into the fire, she could hear them talking but was not focused on what they were saying. That was until a certain fairy spoke up...

"I tried to help someone I considered a friend, find their soul mate once," Tink's words caused Regina to turn her head quickly at her.

"So what happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She was unhappy and I led her to him, but she was too afraid to go in and meet him," Tink said as she cut her eyes to look at Regina.

"Why would she be afraid to meet someone that she was destined to be with?" Robin asked, Regina looked at him through the corner of her eyes. Gods! If he only knew it was them that Tink was talking about.

"Who cares? This is a boring story anyways," Regina murmured, hoping to stop the story from continuing.

"Regina, it's a story about finding hope and love out there," Mary Margaret said,"it's sad that she was afraid of love."

"Just because she didn't walk into the tavern doesn't mean she was afraid of love," Regina argued,"maybe there were more important things to do."

The group rolled their eyes at her, Regina stood up to leave,"Fine, you all have a good time here, telling tales to entertain yourselves as you all have nothing better to do with your lives."

Regina walked out of the dining hall and started towards the courtyard to enjoy the night air. She stood near the center of the courtyard, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. It had been somewhat painful to listen to Tink retell the story of how she had not walked into the tavern to meet her soul mate.

Just the day before, Tink had come to her room early one morning, and bounded on her bed and proceeded to tell her,"Guess who I met today?"

"Considering it's you, probably your cousin the jolly green giant," Regina said sarcastically.

"Regina, I'm serious," Tink had said,"I met the man with the lion tattoo."

Regina had quickly looked at Tink, not believing what she was hearing,"That's impossible, he can't be here."

"I'm happy to say he is, and it all makes sense now," Tink had said, smiling.

"What does?" Regina asked, curious on who her soul mate was. Was he really here at her castle?

"It makes sense for him to be here, now with you back," Tink said,"Maybe it wasn't the best timing before with you married and such."

Regina had rolled her eyes at that statement,"It doesn't matter, I didn't need to meet him then, nor now." she had protested, no matter how much excitement was in her.

"But you have already met him," Tink's words made Regina go over everyone who was in the castle right now. "The man with the lion tattoo, is none other than...Robin Hood."

Regina let those words simmer, before she let out a disbelieving laugh,"You should take that act on the road."

Tink shook her head as she took Regina's hand in her,"I'm serious Regina, it's really him. Look, if you don't believe me, go outside near the stables, he's giving archery lessons and his tattoo is clearly visible."

"I don't have time for your childish games, moth!" Regina had snapped at her.

"You're afraid again," Tink knew her words would find their target, and they did as she watched Regina fling back her covers and change into a pair of leather breeches and a shirt with a long red coat to go over it.

"This is simply to shut you up once and for all," Regina had all but stormed out of the castle, heading towards the stables, Tink following behind her. The two women stood near the stables and peaked around the corner and sure enough Robin was giving lessons to David and others.

"I don't see any tattoo, you were obviously wrong," Regina had said.

"Look again, Regina," Tink said and as Regina turned her head she saw the tattoo that seemed to flaunt at her, it was indeed the man with the lion tattoo. Her soul mate.

Her soul mate was...Robin Hood!

The Prince of Thieves!

An Outlaw!

A Man who smelled like forest!

Regina opened her eyes as she became aware of that scent in her courtyard, she quickly turned to see Robin standing there.

"Don't you have stories to tell as well, thief?" Regina asked.

"I came out here to ask you one question," Robin said as he started to walk towards her.

"Yes, you could use a bath," Regina answered him with a smirk.

Robin laughed at her quick wit, "That might be, but what I have to ask deals with Tink's tale of someone not finding their soul mate."

Regina sobered up quickly at his unique line of words,"Go on."

"My question, is how did you know the lady didn't go into a _**tavern**_?" Robin asked,"We all just heard Tink explain how the lady didn't go in, but she never said what building...you did."

Regina knew she was caught in her own words,"This is ridiculous, I'm afraid your thoughts have overwhelmed your brain for the day. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to bed."

Regina stormed off, not waiting to see if he would say anything else. Luckily he didn't follow and she went straight to her room, and shut the door behind her. Damnit! She had almost given herself away, and to her soul mate to top it all off.

She went to her bath chamber to soak for a little while before going to sleep. She was only in there ten minutes before she made her way back into her bedroom, but what she found, or who she found on her bed, stopped her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? Much less my room?" Regina asked angrily to Robin who was laid back against the pillows, her pillows.

"I wanted to tell you a theory of mine," Robin said.

"Which is?" Regina asked.

"I wonder why you had such a reaction to Tink's story," Robin said as he sat up to sit on the bed,"I think, you were the one who didn't meet her soul mate that night."

"You should also know, that when you left, Tink spoke more of her tale. How the lady had never seen his face, only his tattoo," Robin pulled back his sleeve to reveal his tattoo.

He stood up to look into her stunned face, her eyes were wide brown pools, easy to read, easy to drown in. She was caught, tempted, fascinated.

Their faces were inches apart now, as were their bodies, close enough for her to sense his intentions. Her eyes widened fractionally, her lids fell as her gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips.

He closed the distance between them, slowly, unthreateningly.

She lifted her face, tipped her head back.

Their lips brushed...touched.

Met.

Fused.

The power flared between them, like a spark set to dry grass, it flamed, then raced, taking them both, drawing them in, sucking them into its inferno. For Robin, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it held his attention so completely, so effortlessly, so focused on her, on her lips, on her mouth, on the dark thrill of sliding deep inside of her mouth, caressing her intimately, on the sensual mating of their tongues.

His senses were reveling in her, in the honeyed taste of her, the warm haven of her mouth, the supple softness of her breasts firm against his chest, the flagrant promise in the body aching lightly to meet his.

For Regina, she had had no thoughts since moments before their lips had met. The knowledge that he was about to kiss her, along with him knowing it was them that were destined to be together had focused her mind on one thing and one thing only.

 _Him._

Her mind, her senses, her very heartbeat seemed to be his to claim. And no matter how much she might lecture herself, when apart from him, she couldn't hold back from this part of his game.

Before either knew it, they were on her bed...naked. Regina spread her hands over his flesh as if she could sense it, as it she sought to conjure it, to feed the fire that he had started. Chest heaving, he watched her face, watched the womanly wonder as she realized how much power she had over him, watched fascination dawn as it occurred to her just how much she could wield it.

Her lips curved, she looked down. Let one hand slide from his chest, slowly down to his groin. He gritted his teeth at the feather light touch, bit back a groan as she stroked, then closed her hand about him.

Saw her smile deepen.

Thought he would die when she brushed her thumb over his throbbing head.

He reached for her, touched her,"I hate that we never met then, as if we were parted," at those words he parted her core and slid his fingers between her lips, as he slowly circled her clit with his thumb as his other finger, first one then two slid into her, and began a slow, agonizing pumping motion.

His head lowered slightly and his lips were on the nipple of one of her breasts. She gasped and tightened her hand about him. He continued to lick over and around the peak of her breast. He laved until his saliva was left on her skin, till he finally, slowly closed his mouth over the aching peak, curled his tongue about the tortured bud, and rasped it.

"We could have shared a kiss," Robin murmured against her breast.

He sucked on one breast before moving to the other finally, giving it the same attention. Till he finally moved his mouth down her stomach, kissing it,"We would have made a babe here, I would have kissed your growing stomach."

He shifted lower still, and nuzzled the hollow between her thighs. She caught her breath on a shattered gasp, clutched his head with both hands, fingers sifting, tense, through his hair. He kissed her core, letting his tongue slide up and down her slick passage. He started to push her thighs wide apart for him.

Wider still. She looked down, watched his face as he looked at her, from the apex of her thighs. He lapped, sucked, probed, her flesh turned swollen, damp, wetter still. She clung, eyes closed, her breathing fractured.

He pressed a finger inside of her while he flicked his tongue against her clit, sucked it into his mouth. Pleasure rushed and rose through her like a tide. It swept her up, caught her, spun her, then flung her high.

She shattered in his hands, felt his mouth hot on her as she melted, felt his finger hard inside her. Felt it work within her while he continued to lick her, then suckled anew. From a distance she heard a muted scream, she was dimly aware it was her own.

His head finally rose, his fingers leaving her till he was now laying between her spread thighs. She felt him rubbing between her slickened passage with his member, till he slowly penetrated her, sinking inch by inch into her softness.

Robin couldn't breathe. His lungs locked tight as he watched their joining, felt her blossom and open for him, felt her body give, her sheath stretch and ease for his passage. When he looked into her eyes he saw something there, something he hadn't seen from a woman in a long time.

He saw a woman start to give her heart to him.

Her nails were digging into his back as he started to thrust into her, not in pain though. Inwardly he smiled, he flexed his hips, withdrew just a little, and thrust deep, to show her how he would make love to her.

Her interest was immediately evident.

Regina was beyond anything at the moment, than gasping him to her, letting her body receive him. Over and over again. The erotic friction built, and she sobbed and let herself open even more deeply, let her body surrender even more, completely to his possession.

And he took. Like a conqueror, he claimed her and prayed that this act of making love would remain a deep imprint on her senses as it was his. He moved one hand to her clit and played with her as he started to thrust harder, deeper.

He could sense the tension starting to boil inside of her, he knew he would have imprints of her nails on his back tomorrow, but damnit if it wasn't worth it.

Regina lasted only a minute more, before she fractured, Robin savored the powerful ripples of her release as they swept through her. Moments later he came deep inside of her, groaning into her throat as he did so.

Robin moved his head back to look down at her,"I guess the tale is true now."

Regina took a few seconds to catch her breath before asking,"What tale?"

"We are now the lion, and the lover," Robin said as he smiled down as he kissed her lips.

In another bedchamber in the castle, a certain fairy looked down at her vial of pixie dust. It was glowing, glowing more brightly than before. Tink smiled as she realized what had happened.

"Well, it's about time," Tink said as she took a drink for the night.


	21. Chapter 19

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 19-Library**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina was studying late one night in the campus library, she had a very important exam in the morning that would set up how her year future would be. It had been a very tough last year as she had lost her father, and almost had to drop out of college to go and help her family. But now she was finally about to graduate with a degree in business. She had a guaranteed great job on the promise of her graduating. She was nervous about tomorrow's exam as she knew how hard Professor Mal's exams could be. She let out a breath and closed her eyes to try to calm down as she could feel her anxiety starting to build.

"Rough night?" a male voice said as Regina turned around to see Professor Robin Locksley standing there. He was one of the youngest professors on the college's staff.

"Professor Locksley...what are you doing here?" Regina stammered out. He was a professor of art history, a class she had last year.

"I'm doing a little research myself," Robin answered, "May I join you?"

"Sure," Regina answered. He had always affected her, his smile and dimples in the classroom had made her loose her thoughts more than once. He did like to call on her as she was always was well prepared about her classes.

"How is your semester going?" Robin asked.

"It's been a tough year, but after tomorrow the worst will be over," Regina answered.

"Studying for Mal's exam I take it?" Robin asked.

"How...how did you know?" Regina asked.

"This," Robin said as he tapped on the book she was in. She looked down at it, then back at him and laughed softly.

"Of course," Regina said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So are you plan on celebrating tomorrow night with friends?" Robin asked.

"I was invited to go to my friend Mary Margaret's party at the Rabbit Hole, but I think I'll just stay in and catch up on some Outlander," Regina answered.

"So I take it you are a Claire and Jamie fan?" Robin asked, smiling at her so much she was taken aback by his white teeth. Plus those dimples of his.

"Yes, I just love the dynamic between these two, how they have fallen completely in love with one another," Regina went on,"how she had to choose between going back to her old life with Frank, or choosing to stay in the past with Jamie."

"Their story is really something," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"It's inspiring, how she was always fighting for him, and him for her," Regina said. "how lucky they both are to have someone to do that."

Robin was mesmerized just by listening to her. He remembered the first day she had shown up for his class. She had taken tons of notes that day, highlighting line after line as he had lectured. He would often find himself deep into a discussion about a certain piece and could still be informative, but also would find himself just looking at her. There was something about her, something that had almost make him want to take her out for coffee, even knowing the regulations on dating a student.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on about them like that," Regina said, breaking Robin's thought process.

"No, it's fine, I love to hear your thoughts," Robin said, he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks and knew that the time was perfect,"Regina, I was wondering if after class tomorrow if you would like to have coffee with me?"

Regina opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, till finally she got out,"Me? But Professor Locksley, I-"

"It's Robin, if you don't mind," Robin answered with a smile and a bite of his lower lip.

Was he nervous around her, Regina asked herself. "But Robin, I'm sure you have a ton of women just throwing themselves at you."

Robin chuckled at that,"Yes, well my harem is getting a little low and I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind helping me fill it?"

Regina burst out laughing at that, and was rewarded with several shhhhs around the library,"But is it acceptable for you do to that?"

"Tomorrow after your exam, you won't technically still be a student here, you'll be a soon to be graduate," Robin answered.

"True," Regina said with a soft smile on her face.

"I don't want to pressure you on this, if you would rather not, I will understand," Robin offered to her.

"No, I do!" Regina answered again more loudly than called for, and looked around and whispered sorry to those near her. She leaned closer to him,"I would like that a lot."

"Great, I thought we could go into the village to Cafe twenty three, say around fourish?" Robin asked.

"That sounds great," Regina said.

"Terrific, I'll see you then," Robin let his fingers graze her hand as he stood up and started to walk away, "good luck on your exam, Regina."

This time Robin was rewarded with the shhhhs of the library, he shrugged his shoulder and smiled as he walked out of the library. Regina turned around and looked down at her book, intent on regaining her focus but all she could think of was how, the hottest professor on campus had just asked her out!

She spent the next few hours, going over all her notes for her exam the next day. But while her mind was on the exam, her heart was on Robin Locksley, who had just asked her out for coffee.

"Relax, it's just coffee," Regina was saying as she walked back to her dorm room.

"It probably doesn't mean anything, he probably just wanted to congratulate me and all," Regina said as she brought her key out to open the door.

She shared a room with her friend Mary Margaret, who was currently laying in her bed with her boyfriend, David. That was why she had gone down to the library, they were well known for their escapades, tonight being in their dorm room. Once she had walked in on them in the small kitchen on their floor, they swore they were just making tacos.

Regina looked at them, and wondered how it would feel to have someone care about you. To share that with someone who you also cared about. Regina had never dated much, well none really. She had always been known to be a nerd, always in the books. Never dressing up, or making herself available for the male attention. She had always put so much pressure on herself about being the best in school, and it had continued in college as well.

But that all was about to come to an end, as tomorrow she would finish all her schooling and be on her way to getting a well paying job and being able to support her family as they had also supported her. She got ready for bed, and moments later was laying in her bed.

Thinking of her exam tomorrow, how her entire future would depend on it.

 _Thinking of her coffee date with Robin..._

The next day was a very intense day for Regina, she was almost finished with her business communication exam. She finished her last question, and looked over it and closed her eyes and said a quick prayer.

As the hour ended, everyone stood up and handed in their exams as they left the room. Regina went to her dorm room to just relax and let the day's stress settle. She laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes.

And quickly re-opened them...her coffee date!

Regina quickly got up and tore through her closet, not finding anything that she liked. Or what would make her stand out to Robin.

"Stop being silly, Regina, he's not into you," Regina said to herself, as just then there was a knock on her door. She went to go open it.

"Ruby," Regina said as Ruby stood there.

"Hey Regina, is Mary Margaret here?" Ruby asked.

"No, she must be with David somewhere," Regina said.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Ruby said with a smile,"Are you alright, you look flushed."

"Just in a small panic is all," Regina said.

"Well this is new, I've never seen you in one," Ruby said as she looked over her,"Wait! Does this involve a guy?"

Regina avoided Ruby's eyes, for all of two seconds, then a small smile started to form.

"Well its about damn time!" Ruby said as she pushed Regina into the room, and sat down on the bed with her. "Tell me all about it, who is he?"

"It's difficult to explain," Regina said, not wanting to do anything to say anything that might harm Robin's career.

"Why would it be hard..."Ruby was saying then opened her mouth wide and her eyes grew big like a wolf's,"No! It's a professor, isn't it?"

"Ruby, you can't say anything!" Regina said.

"Why, you little ho!" Ruby said laughing,"So let me narrow it down, it's not old Professor Leopold, he's a total creep...oh my god, I know exactly who it is. It's Professor Locksley, isn't it?"

Regina's smile was Ruby's answer,"Ruby, it's just coffee, he's probably just going to wish me luck with my future is all."

"Coffee, my ass. No professor asks you for just coffee," Ruby said smiling,"And that Professor is one fine piece of real estate."

"Ruby," Regina said cautiously.

"So what are you going to wear?" Ruby asked.

"That's the problem, I have no idea," Regina said.

"Then, let's go to my closet now," Ruby all but dragged Regina there.

Robin was just arriving to the cafe, he had been in a pleasant mood all day, well since last night when he asked one Regina Mills to coffee. He had on a pair of jeans and a short button up navy blue shirt, which brought out his eyes as well.

He was nervous as he walked in and got a table for them, he hoped she would show up for their coffee date. He wanted things to go well between them, with the intention of their being future dates between them. Ones where he could get to know her, and her him of course. He thought she would be going home after this week, and he knew he could wait no longer.

He fiddled with his phone as he kept thinking of her. She was always a challenge, always so guarded even in the classroom. He had been fascinated with her since last year. He hated when the year was over and she was no longer in his class. He saw her only a few times on campus, always heading towards her next class. Always keeping to herself.

He hoped to change that.

Robin smiled as he saw her come towards the door, her hair was down and she didn't have her glasses on. But what a certain part of his body almost stand to attention was the red dress she was wearing, it was hugging those curves he knew was always under those more mature clothes she always wore around campus.

He smiled as she walked in, and he stood up to get her attention. She turned his way and smiled as she walked up to him,"Hi, thank you for joining me," he said as he moved to pull out her chair for her.

"Thank you for inviting me," Regina said as she pushed back a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It was my pleasure," Robin said, as the waiter came to get their order,they both ordered cafe latte.

"You look stunning," Robin said.

"Thank you, so do you," Regina said as her eyes went wild at her admission, she lowered her head as Robin smiled at her.

"And thank you," Robin said,"You know, I've been wanting to ask you to have coffee with me for a very long time."

"With me?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I knew it would be frowned upon if I had when you were my student," Robin said.

"But, I'm not your student," Regina said, lost in those eyes of his.

"No, you most certainly are not," Robin said as the waiter sat their drinks down,"and for that I am extremely grateful for."

Regina blushed as she grabbed her latte,"To new friends," Robin said as they clinked their cups lightly. They both took a sip of their drink as both would look at the other, Regina at his eyes, and Robin at her lips.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable," Robin said.

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable," Regina said a little too quickly as Robin chuckled.

"It's okay to be a little nervous," Robin said,"I have to admit, I am as well."

"You are?" Regina asked relieved that he was.

"Of course," Robin said,"It's been awhile since I've been on any sort of a date."

"But...why?" Regina asked,"I mean any woman must want to die to go out on a date with you. You have a successful career, you're intelligent, you're handsome," again a blush grew on her cheeks.

Robin's dimples were clearly evident as he took that compliment,"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you, especially the last part."

"So tell me about yourself," Robin said as he took a sip of his latte, watching her the whole time.

"There's not much to tell, I grew up in a small town, went to school then off to college," Regina said.

"And your family?" Robin asked, frowning when he saw a look of pain pass over her, he grabbed one of her hands in his to offer encouragement.

"My mother lives back at our home, my father died last year," Regina admitted, hating when her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Regina," Robin said, wishing he had known then. He would have at least offered his condolences then.

"He was such a good man, he always had a good heart," Regina said as one lone tear escaped her eye and went down her cheek, to be wiped away with Robin's thumb gently.

"I'm sure you take after him as well," Robin said.

"What about you? Your family?" Regina asked.

"My folks are living happily together, my mum tends to rule the household though," Robin said, and smiled as Regina chuckled. Gods! He loved her laugh.

"No one special in your life?" Regina asked, and kicked herself as she did so.

"No, but I'm hoping that changes very soon," Robin admitted and saw her smile at him with his answer. "And you? Anyone in your life?"

"No," Regina answered and felt her heart leap as he smiled and bit his bottom lip.

They spent the next few hours at the cafe, getting to know one another. They ordered more lattes, and some snacks as well. Robin told her some of his antics growing up, while Regina spoke of her room mate and her boyfriend's antics, leaving their names out of course.

"It's getting late," Regina said.

"Let me pay for this, and I'll walk you back," Robin said as he stood and went to pay for their orders. Regina had seen, but put out of her mind some of the students that had walked in and seen them together, but she reasoned, she was no longer a student.

"Ready?" Robin asked as they made their way out of the cafe and were heading back, Robin offered his arm as they walked and her arm slipped in it. It felt natural to Regina. But before too long they were standing outside her door.

"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it," Regina said

"Thank you, for coming with me," Robin said,"I would like to see you again, if that is agreeable to you."

"Yes, I would like that," Regina said.

"Can I have your number?" Robin asked as he pulled out his cell phone, she took it and put her information in it, while he did hers as well. Once finished, she looked up to find him staring at her.

Surely he wasn't...was he?

Robin moved closer to her, he brought up one hand to touch her mouth with his fingertips. The sensuality in even that light contact was like a lightning bolt, but it was his gaze that had the greater impact. She stared into his eyes and felt herself being drawn in.

Next his arms were around her, and his mouth came down on hers, hard! He was rewarded with a moan of surprise from her. His kiss was hungry, lusty, raw and devouring. She returned his passion measure for measure. The heat between them only intensified, stirring the wildness that clamored in her blood. As if he shared her same fever, he kissed her more fiercely, like he was starving for the taste of her mouth.

She never knew how he managed to break it. Robin held himself a little away from her, his face hard and taut, his breathing heavy. Panting herself, she gazed up into his searing blue eyes. Deep in them an unmistakable emotion burned, raw need and naked desire.

Neither she had ever experienced...until now.

"You keep looking at me like that, and I will wind up ravishing you, here and now," Robin groaned out as Regina realized her gaze much mimic his.

"Then I better go," Regina whispered as she turned to open her door.

"Wait," Robin grabbed the sides of her face, and this time kissed her gently, once...twice. He leaned his forehead against hers and then looked into her eyes.

"Good night," Robin said as Regina smiled and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. He smiled as he turned and walked away.

He knew, he would have another date soon...

with the shower...


	22. Chapter 20

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 20-Paint Me**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills was walking on the deck of the cruise ship, Carnival Soul Mate. They had just left port about an hour ago and the day was perfect. The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds in the sky, the sunlight was reigning down on her. She went to the railing and closed her eyes and let the wind whip at her hair, smiling as the winds whipped her hair backwards as she tilted her head.

"Stunning," a voice said from behind her.

Regina turned around to see a man standing there, a handsome man by any means. She looked him up and down before settling on his eyes. "I didn't catch your name," she said.

The man smiled, causing his dimples to stand out as he approached her,"Robin, Robin Locksley. And you are?"

"Regina," Regina said. "What's that in your hands?" she nodded to the book he held in his hands.

"It's my drawings, more of a hobby than anything," Robin answered.

"May I?" Regina asked as he handed his book to her. She flipped through his pages, being impressed with his many drawings.

"You're very talented, you capture the woman's beauty not only on the outside by inside as well," Regina stated.

"It's easy when your subject is beautiful," Robin's words caused her eyes to look up into his.

"And the person being nude is a plus I gather?" Regina said with a smile as she kept flipping through the pages of his book, with his nude drawings.

"It doesn't hurt," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"So you work for the cruise line?" Regina asked.

"No, I do this on the side, I actually own my own bar in New York," Robin said.

"Lucky for you," Regina said.

"And you, what do you do?" Robin asked.

"I have a clothing boutique with a spa," Regina answered.

"And you enjoy it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, business is always good," Regina said as she handed him back his book.

"Which is a plus," Robin said.

"So how do you set up your appointments for a painting?" Regina asked.

"I usually set up a date and time. Why?" Robin asked.

"Because I want you to paint me," Regina said.

"You do?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Regina said. "My room is on the A deck, room 23. What time can you come?"

Robin's smile grew at her double meaning, so he said,"When would you like me to come?"

"Would in an hour be too soon?" Regina asked.

"I'll be there," Robin said as he nodded at her before turning to leave and get ready.

"Wait! You didn't tell me a price?" Regina called out to him.

"I wouldn't dream of charging a beautiful lady," Robin said as he continued to his room.

An hour later, Regina was pacing the sitting room in her room. She had on a long red silky robe as she paced. Just then a knock was on her door and she went to go answer it,"Right on time," she said as she saw him standing there.

"Never be late for a lady, my mother drilled in me," Robin said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Regina asked as she moved from the doorway to allow him room to enter,"come in."

"Thank you," Robin said as he walked in.

"What do you need?" Regina asked.

"Let me move this lounge over here near the fireplace," Robin said as he moved the furniture. "May I use your restroom?"

"Sure, it's over there," Regina said as she pointed.

"Thank you," Robin said as he left the room for a few moments. When he returned Regina had her hands on her waist.

"There's one more thing before we go any further," Regina said, getting Robin's attention immediately.

"I want you to paint me like your paintings in your book," Regina said with a smile,"just...like...this." she finished as she removed her robe, revealing to Robin her nude body.

Robin sat and was awestruck by her boldness and her body. He looked over her from her perfect perky breasts with rosy nipples that seemed to beg for her lover's mouth, to the soft, smooth mound of her sex, down her legs to her perfect little toes.

"See something you like?" Regina asked.

"You can say that," Robin said.

"Where do you want me?" Regina asked boldly.

Under me right now, or on top of me riding me, Robin thought to himself. "Lay on your side on the lounge, put your hand behind you on the pillow and your other near your face, keep your eyes focused on me." he instructed her.

Regina did as she said, settling on the lounge. Enjoying the way he was watching her, especially the way his eyes had roamed over her body. Loving how he would take a long deep breath and let it out harshly, as if to get control over his body, which she could tell he was loosing that battle.

"Is this how you want me?" Regina said as she smiled at him.

"One of the ways," Robin said truthfully.

"And how is another way you want me?" Regina asked.

"When I finish, I'll show you," Robin said,"now lie still."

Robin started to draw her, starting by the outlines of the beauty before him. He paid extra attention on her curves, especially her hips and breasts, her lips as well.

"Enjoying what you're doing right now?" Regina asked as Robin smiled at her question.

"Immensely," Robin answered.

"Have you ever been turned on by one of your subjects?" Regina asked.

"You would know if I had," Robin answered with a smirk on his face.

He continued with her drawing, taking his time as he did so. Another twenty minutes passed and he was finished. He put his initials on the bottom of it along with the date. He stood up and gave it to her as she still reclined on the lounge.

"What do you think?" Robin asked as Regina looked over his drawing of her. "are you satisfied?"

"With the drawing yes," Regina said as she placed the drawing on the table behind her.

"Is there another of my services you need?" Robin asked as he stood before her.

"Yes," Regina said as she came to a sitting position on the couch,"I need your assistance, right...here." Regina said as she slowly parted her legs and pointed to her core.

"Well, far be it from me to deny you," Robin said as he went to his knees before her, he kissed the insides of her inner thighs before finally moving to where she needed him.

The initial contact of his tongue on her made her open her mouth in a soft gasp, the movement of his tongue was almost more than she could bare. The ache he was creating in her was so sweet and agony at the same time. She reached for his head to press him in further, pressing him where she wanted more of his attention. She wanted more contact of his tongue tip against her swollen clit, he was more than happy to oblige as he sucked it into his mouth.

For a second there was nothing, and then there was everything, his mouth on hers, his hands holding her where he also wanted her, pulling her close to him. The heat of her own desire flooded through her, had her toes curling up, her nipples were peaking hard, a sensual pulse beating threadily and intimate through her.

Robin could wait no more, he stood up, naked! He had also been nude as he had drew her, his erection had stood at attention as he had continued to do so. He took her hand with his own and placed it against his erection. He closed his eyes as Regina's hand tightened on his erection and clung to it, caressing it with urgent eager movements.

Regina moaned as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue probed her mouth, demanding entrance which she willingly gave. His tongue thrusted a rhythmic movement against her own, knowing that soon it would be mirrored by the possessive male thrusting of his body filling her own.

He leaned in closer moving her to lay back on the lounge and moved between her thighs. A cry burst out from her lips when he finally filled her with the firm, deliberate thrust of his body. Her legs wrapped round his hips, bringing him for a deeper penetration, and she gasped out her pleasure in a delirious rush of breath.

She was moving against him, opening herself to him. She took him in deeper, and his body took over from her, filling her, driving her pleasure and his own until they were moving as one, locked together, two bodies, maybe, but with one single goal that they were climbing towards together.

Regina reached it first, crying out. He felt her body tighten and then expand around him in a succession of explosive movements that made him throw his head back as it brought his own release in a series of hot, pulsing expulsions.

Robin looked down at her and kissed her lips, then moved so that he was laying on his side, with her in front of him. He kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger there as he did so.

"Hold on," Regina said as she moved from his arms, and went to get his book. She quickly came back to him, and laid back down before him. He pulled the throw over them to shield them.

"Your drawings are truly marvelous," Regina said as she flipped through them.

"You're only saying that because you are in every single one of them," Robin said as Regina laughed.

"What can I say, I'm bias," Regina said, "though I think tonight was extra special."

"And why is that? Is it because I drew you for the first time in the nude?" Robin asked.

"No, because this is the first time you had more than one person as your subject," Regina said as she turned her head to look at him. She saw his face turn to confusion, and then finally comprehension.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"How long have you known?" Robin asked.

"Since about two weeks after our wedding," Regina answered.

"But that was almost two months ago, why did you wait to tell me?" Robin asked.

"I knew how busy you were at the bar, getting things ready for our trip," Regina answered,"and I wanted to surprise you."

"I couldn't ask for a better surprise," Robin said as he claimed her lips. It was a gentle, but firm kiss.

"So are you happy?" Regina asked.

"To be having a child with the lady who came into my bar one night and an hour later challenged me to a dart contest? A lady who knocked me on my arse that night, making me fall instantly in love with her. A lady who has given me so much, and now has given me the most precious gift imaginable," Robin said as his hand slipped over her stomach to settle.

"When?" Robin asked.

"February," Regina answered.

"I love you, Regina-Mills-Locksley, more than anything," Robin said.

"And I love you back, Robin Locksley," Regina said,"and just for the record. Your arrow hit its mark."


	23. Chapter 21

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 21-Kiss Me**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills was just finishing her job at the local elementary school. She had been working there for the last two years, she loved her job, loved her kids. The only thing she didn't like was one fellow teacher.

Robin Locksley.

Just the thought of the man made her roll her eyes. From the first day they had met, there had been some sort of anomosity between them with him always trying to get to her. Granted, she did have her wall up around meeting new people, especially people like him that made her feel things, things she hadn't felt since she had found her fiancee in bed with her best friend.

That was why she didn't have many friends now, and didn't date as well. She didn't trust people, well, not adults anyways. Kids were a different story, kids she trusted and they trusted her. She had put her trust in the wrong people in the past, and as time had proved they had let her down. Now, she had her guard up around people.

And people like Robin Locksley were trying to put a crack in them. He was trying to get under her skin. Like this very morning, when she had arrived to school and had just stepped into the teacher's lounge.

"Well, good morning, Ms. Mills," Robin had said with a very chipper greeting. He was standing right next to the coffee maker. The other teachers were scattered throughout the room.

Regina was not a morning person, but she was trying to be polite,"Good Morning," she had walked over to the coffee maker and saw that it was empty. She looked over at him, and saw in his hand he had an extra large cup, not one that the school provided but one he had obviously brought from home.

She then looked up at his face, he was staring at her with a smirk on his face. She looked around for another package of coffee and saw that the bin where it was usually stored was empty. He had drunk the very last of the coffee on purpose!

"Enjoying your coffee?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Immensely, it is very..." Robin took a small sip of his coffee before continuing,"satisfying."

"I bet," Regina said as she started to walk away.

"Oh, dear, did I get the last of the coffee?" Robin asked as she wanted nothing more than to take his coffee mug and tug it upside down on his shoes.

"Enjoy it," Regina said as she headed towards the door. She would try the cafeteria to see if there was any coffee in there.

She had just made it into the hallway, when she heard the sounds of fast approaching steps coming up behind her,"I do feel terrible about that." Robin said from beside her now.

She turned around and said,"Try pepto bismol, I hear that is good for you."

Robin chuckled as he continued to walk beside her,"Well, I feel it's the least I could do would be to take you out for some coffee."

"No, thank you," Regina said as she continued to head to the cafeteria. Oh! Why wouldn't he just go away?

"What about a drink then, after work?" Robin asked.

"I don't day time drink," Regina said.

"Well, then we'll make it some evening perhaps?" Robin tried again.

"I'd sooner have a drink with Leroy," Regina fired back.

"The janitor? Well, I must say I'm surprised," Robin said.

"Oh, don't you have someone else to bother?" Regina said as she turned around to him.

"But watching you squirm is so much fun, don't you agree?" Robin asked. Regina rolled her eyes and turned and kept walking. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To the cafeteria, since some jerk deliberately stole the last of the coffee," Regina said.

"Can't steal something that's been given to you," Robin said.

"Just because the school provides coffee, doesn't mean you had to drink all of it this morning," Regina said.

"But, I didn't," Robin protested, "Ms. Blanchard was nice enough to share my first cup with me this morning."

Regina stopped and turned to look at him, with a sarcastic smile on her face,"Oh, I'm sure she did. Wait, your first cup?"

"Well, yes, then I had another cup with Ms. Greene, an interesting person," Robin said, he could see something in those eyes of hers.

"Oh, yes, she never misses and opportunity to share 'coffee' with all the male teachers," Regina said deliberately,"among other things."

"Why, are my ears deceiving me or do I hear a tinch of jealously in that tone?" Robin asked.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Regina asked, aggravated he had gotten to her.

"That I had coffee with others," Robin said.

"Have coffee with all of them, heck throw in some smores while you're at it, I just hope you have enough protection for it all," Regina said, clearly angry.

"Now how did the goody Ms. Mills start talking about coffee to mentioning my sex life?" Robin asked. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Regina asked.

"Unless, you have been thinking of my sex life, sex with me in general?" Robin said boldly.

"Why...you.." Regina stammered out.

"Me...you...my bed perhaps?" Robin said, he loved to tease her. If he could just get her to open up to him, he knew she would-

 _ **SLAP!**_

Robin's cheek was stinging as he realized that Regina had actually slapped him,"You'll have a better shot of kissing me than ever dreaming of that happening!" she said as she took a turn and went into the lady's room.

Robin rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him, he couldn't help smiling. She was definitely affected by him, otherwise she wouldn't have responded like she had to him. She had brought up his sex life, which at the time he had none, not that she knew that. Then, she had mentioned kissing him. All very good signs for him. He was about to head to his classroom when he happened to see a poster in the hallway near the water fountain. And a slow smile started to grow on his face as an idea started to form in his face as he said,"A kiss..."

Later that afternoon, Regina was on her way to the teacher's lounge for an after school teacher's meeting concerning this weekend's fall festival. She had been asked to be on the committee, and she had reluctantly agreed to do so. She had not really participated like she knew she should have, but she made an agreement with herself that she would help out this weekend.

"Now, that everyone is here," Mr. Hopper said, he was the guidance counselor at the school. "There are a few new booths that will be added to this weekend's fall festival carnival, we have divided them into three sections if everyone will look on the map. Ms. Blanchard, you will have section A, Mr. Booth you'll have section B, and Ms. Mills, your section will be C.

Everyone looked over their assigned sections, hers would be near the woods at the end of the field. "Now, in order to get these new booths up and going, we will be having people taking turns at their food stands to go to their new assigned section. When you arrive at your section, please be ready to spend at least an hour there, then you may return back to your food stations."

"Mr. Hopper, what are these new booths?" Regina asked.

"They are being constructed as we speak, and once you arrive, you will understand," Mr. Hopper explained,"everyone relax, and just enjoy the day. And remember, it's for the school's book funds. Thank you all and the meeting is now finished."

Regina let out a breath, clearly frustrated with the secrecy behind this, along with the conversation she had had with one Robin Locksley, who thankfully had made himself scarce today. Tomorrow was the festival and she could relax once it was over, besides she told herself, how hard could it be to run one more booth?

The next morning, Regina arrived at the school early, and went to the lounge to grab a cup of coffee, before she made her way to the festival. As she entered the lounge she saw a note on the coffee maker, 'Drink Me' it was signed, R.

"Robin," Regina said as she turned and walked out of the room, the coffee forgotten. She instead went to the festival and started preparing her items that she was cooking. Corn dogs, candied apples, fried pickles, and cotton candy.

She took a little break and walked around the carnival, enjoying the festivities, she came across a water dunking booth, and was surprised by who was in it...one...Robin...Locksley.

Oh the temptation was just too much, so she marched over to the guy running it and paid her money. Smiling as she gathered the balls and looked at him, who had the audacity to smile at her when he saw her.

"Well, there's everyone's favorite socialite, come to grace us with that charming attitude of yours?" Robin asked as he watched her anger cross her face and throw the first ball, which missed the target.

"Well, maybe someone didn't have their morning coffee," Robin said as he watched her throw again, only to miss again.

"Maybe you have been too busy thinking of evening activities to practice throwing a ball?" Robin said and...that...did...it! She took careful aim and fired...and nailed the target. Sending Robin into the cool water, others had gathered around and watched him being dunked.

"There, that should cool you off," Regina said as she marched back to her food booth, completely satisfied. Behind her, Robin raked the water from his face as he sat back down on the bar in the tank and smiled at her tenacity. "Soon, Regina, soon." he smiled as he watched her walk away.

Another hour passed by and it was now time for her to go to her new secret booth, she was being walked over to it by Mr. Hopper,"Now, just remember this is for a good cause, so please don't be upset about it."

"Why would I be upset over a...KISSING BOOTH?" Regina asked as she saw what her booth was. "No way am I doing this."

"But, Ms. Mills, its for the children, and there are only twenty tickets each for these new surprise booths," Mr. Hopper said as he tried to convince her to do it.

Regina groaned as she realized he had her,"Oh, alright, I'll do it." Regina looked around, there were not many down towards this end of the carnival, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Great! Thank you Ms. Mills, now I must go to the book reading," Mr. Hopper said as he headed off. She got behind the booth and waited, and waited. Luckily since she had been here all of twenty minutes, she had had no customers. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Until...

Up walked one Robin Locksley!

"No!" Regina protested.

"No, what?" Robin asked as he stood before her at the booth.

"You're not," Regina said.

"I do believe I am," Robin said as he pulled out his tickets...all twenty of them!

"You bought them all?" Regina asked.

"Indeed," Robin answered.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Regina asked as she walked around the booth to stand before him.

"Because we have unfinished business between us," Robin answered.

"What unfinished business?" Regina asked.

"This," Robin said, and before she could move away, his head was lowering, his lips capturing hers in a fiercely possessive kiss. She tried not to respond, she was upset at his high handed manner.

But hell's bells, could the man kiss, she wanted him! As much as she had tried to deny it she wanted Robin Locksley! And before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing him back hungrily.

Slowly she started to wind her arms up and around his neck.

"That's better," He murmured the words with satisfaction as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. "And that was one." meaning one kiss.

"And it's too bad I had to work the dunking booth, or I would have sampled your candied apples, such forbidden fruit I bet," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

She made to move away from him but he caught her other hand and pulled her back, as much as he could. And then his mouth was on hers again, possessing her with an almost ruthless intent.

No one had ever kissed her with such total demanding control and she hesitated this time for a moment as shock pounded through her as his kiss was affecting her once again. The pleasure he was creating within her, detonated inside her.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the day you started teaching here," Robin murmured against her lips.

"And I thought you hated me," Regina said.

"No, I just love getting a rise out of you," Robin said.

"Well, it looks like I got one from you," Regina said as she had felt his erection pressing up against her.

"Well, if it means anything to you, you did get me wet earlier," Robin said,"and I have to wonder if I just did the same for you."

Regina pulled back to look at him,"That's something you can just dream about." she went back to the booth to gather her things and head back to her food stand.

"Well, just remember something, Regina," Robin called out, causing her to look back at him.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"You still owe me eighteen kisses, and I intend to collect every single one of them," Robin said with a wink and a smile.


	24. Chapter 22

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 22-Blindfold**_

 _ **(Set in Storybrooke)**_

"Regina?" Robin called out as he entered the house, Regina's house, no...his house as well. Ever since Regina had asked him and Roland to move in with her and Henry. He had been in a relationship with Regina for almost a year now. It has been a year since he got her heart back from her sister. Everything in Storybrooke has been going smoothly, well considering they had the occasional monster to stop from destroying the town or one of them.

"Upstairs!" Regina called out as Robin headed up the staircase. He put his hand on his right jean pocket, as he felt for a certain box. The item inside would play a big part of his future, their future later tonight.

"Regina?" Robin said as he walked into their bedroom they shared together. What he saw when he entered took his breath away.

Regina was laying on her side on the bed, with a black, silky robe. He was literally frozen in his tracks as he looked at her. Before he could pursue this with her further, he had one pressing question,"Where...where are our boys?"

"They are having a sleepover at the library with some friends, Archie and Belle are taking care of them," Regina said as shifted her legs on the bed, in the process of doing so, the robe slipped from her legs revealing her bare legs under. "So we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Indeed, and what did you have in mind for us this evening?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you start getting comfortable by removing your clothes for me?" Regina asked as she lifted her eyebrow at him.

He smiled as he removed his jacket, putting it on the chair, he then started to unbutton his shirt removing it from his body. Next he removed his boots, making sure to place them out of the way. His hands then went to his pants as he unbuttoned them, he watched Regina as he did so, saw the way she licked her lips as he started to slide them down his legs, till they were off his body.

Now he stood only in his boxer briefs, which he hooked his fingers in and slid them off his body. There he stood, Robin Hood, the Prince of Thieves in all his naked glory before the former Evil Queen. He knew they were soul mates in every sense of the word, had felt drawn to her since first laying eyes on her.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled as she slowly moved from the bed. Taking his hand, she led him over to the bed and told him to lay down on his back. He did as she requested, his fully erect cock saying hello to her.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked as she sat down beside him.

"Of course I do," Robin answered truthfully.

"Then close your eyes," Regina said. Robin did as she asked, saw her move to straddle his hips, and felt something start to cover his eyes. "It's a blindfold, I want your senses at full alert."

"Well, milady, something is already at full alert as you can tell," Robin reminded her as his cock was testing the resilience he had left. "Your turn," Robin said as he reached for her robe.

With a throaty laugh she shoved his hand away,"Not when I have you exactly where I want you."

"I'll make it worth your while," he said, the knuckles of his hand making contact with her robe clad core.

He heard her gasp and squeeze her thighs together, only his hips were in the way. He already knew she was strong, had experienced the way her power was as she had rode him so hard so many times. Managing to move his trapped hand, he put more pressure on her crotch.

Regina made a strangled sound. Shifting her body, she captured his hand. Intertwining their fingers, she put his arm up over his head as he felt her lean down and next thing he could feel, was her mouth on his, biting softly on his lower lip. "I've wanted to bite this lip for such a long time." she murmured against his mouth.

With his free hand, he pushed the robe off the top of her body. He slid his hand and cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb, callused by many years of using a bow and arrow, over the hard nipple.

Regina closed her eyes, arched slightly, filling his palm with her breast. He kneaded gently at first, then added a little more pressure to his touch. She let out a moan, one he wanted to continue to hear. Regina shoved her robe completely off her body, as she moved to sank down on him, bracing her hands on his chest as she did so.

He reached behind her and cupped her butt with both hands, the blindfold almost adding to the sensation of his touch for her. He could feel her, but not see her. As she started to ride him, he would life his hips up in the slightest thrust and he filled her utterly and completely to the max. A small cry escaped her lips when she felt her body stretch for him. How could he fill her so much?

"Are you alright?" Robin had stopped when he heard her cry, it sounded like a cry of pleasure but he wanted to be sure before he continued.

"Never better, keep doing that," Regina said as she started her movements again.

She hoped this was as good for him as it was for her. For her it was like nothing before mattered. Just her and her love for this man and their boys.

One hand stayed on her butt, while the other moved towards her clit, she helped guide him to it. His thumb circled and rubbed with varying pressure. Sensations bombarded her from both sides. They came down from the top and up from the bottom.

She leaned forward, so that her breasts were now within inches from his mouth,"Open your mouth and suck on my breasts," Regina said to him, saw him smiling as he gladly did so. His mouth opened and he circled one nipple with his tongue, twirling it around and around before bringing the nipple into his mouth and sucking down hard on it.

His body was warm and solid. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her fingers curling into his flesh and muscle. He was smiling, his smile melted anything that might have been left of her. His hand was still rubbing her, and she moved it away, wanting to prolong this sweet torture as long as she could.

"I think I might die from this," she said. "Cause of death, sensation overload."

"Well, we can't have that, so I better hurry up and come," Robin said.

Regina laughed and the motions of her laughter in her body caused him to groan through his teeth. He thrust up, over and over. He used both hands to anchor her hips now, holding her steady to receive his oh so sweet thrusts. Their moans of pleasure filling the room.

Again, the pleasure built inside of her, expanding and moving, accelerating beyond anything she had experienced. And the heat. God, the heat rolled over them in shimmering waves of otherworldly pleasure, seducing them into the fire, fooling them into thinking they were warm and safe. Suspended here in the eye of the hurricane.

Robin's strangled groan penetrated the sensual fog they had started, hers followed right after. His arms shook. Sweet sweat beaded on his skin. His hands slipped from her hips, one landed on her thigh. For Regina, her body had not stopped shaking. The spasms quivering inside her left her breathless and as weak as a newborn kitten.

She knew she should climb off. But she oh so didn't want to.

Robin reached up and removed the blindfold and kissed the corner of her mouth. He lifted her up and laid her back on the bed, carefully, so that her head landed on the pillow. Letting out a breath of air, he collapsed at her side.

"I think I know what it feels like to ride a bull," Regina said.

His laugh barely made it out,"You stayed on for the whole ride."

"I love that position," Regina admitted. "and the blindfold."

"I enjoyed both tonight as well, and I expect a sequel to this as well," Robin said. "Many, many times." as he kissed the side of her neck.

She smiled and snuggled up against him.

He moved to bring the covers over both of them, keeping her at his side after. He had almost drifted off to sleep when he remembered something that he had in his pocket. He looked over at the sleeping Regina and carefully moved from the bed. He found his pants and pulled the box from his pants.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed," Regina murmured from behind him. He smiled as he made his way back to the bed, picking up the blindfold as he did so, he whispered to her.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Regina answered as she raised up, there was the moonlight peaking through the windows, enough light to see him there. He slid the blindfold carefully over her head and pulled her close to him with one arm, while his other removed the ring from the box. He held it in his hand as he continued to talk to her.

"Regina, when we first met, the time in the Enchanted Forest, we didn't exactly start on the best of terms," Robin said as Regina chuckled into his chest, her head was lying against it.

"No, we didn't," Regina agreed.

"And the next time, we first met, I accidentally fired an arrow at you," Robin said.

"Not the best way to start, and your arrow missed," Regina said.

"Not tonight, it didn't," Robin reminded her, as she moaned in agreement of his accuracy this night.

"Both of those first meetings, I knew my life was forever changed, I knew I had met someone who would impact my life greatly," Robin said as Regina realized how serious he was sounding by just listening to him, not seeing him.

"I've seen the way you are with my son, and with Henry, you love with your whole being," Robin said,"You made me fall in love with you both times that we met, and that is why I want to ask you to agree to one more change in our lives."

Robin took the ring and slid it on her third finger on her left hand,"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina removed the blindfold and looked at him, she could see the love in his eyes as moments before she could hear the love that he had for her pouring out of him. For the longest she had given up on ever finding another person to ever truly care about on this level. Now, now she had love and she was not going to waste another second.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you," Regina said as he bit his bottom lip with smiling, and leaned in and sealed their lips together, as they had just sealed their futures with one another.

Inside Regina couldn't help but think of how one night that had started with a blindfold over Robin's eyes, had ended with a ring on her finger.

"There's actually something I need to tell you," Regina said.

"Mmm," Robin murmured, he was in complete heaven. He was going to marry the love of this life, his soul mate. Nothing could make this day more perfect.

Until...

"Robin..." Regina said slowly as she slid her fingers in his hair, when he looked up at her she took his hand and placed it on her flat belly,"I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're pregnant with our child?" Robin asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I am," Regina said as she watched the look of pure happiness wash over his face, but then his expression changed.

"Wait, I just made love to you," Robin said.

"Indeed you did," Regina said.

"But you're pregnant," Robin said.

"Yes, and how do you think I got like this?" Regina asked.

Robin smirked at her as he said,"And you said my arrow missed."


	25. Chapter 23

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 23-Loud**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Robin stormed into his bedchamber, quite furious on what he had just heard as he had returned from another mission to see about getting rid of those blasted flying monkeys of the witch. They were no closer to stopping the witch then they had been months ago, and now the stakes were even higher. As he had more people now that were in danger because of her, two in particular. One he had just checked on that was fast asleep, his son Roland and the other he was going to go see in just a few moments.

"It's good to see you back," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there with a long black robe on.

"And I for one am greatly relieved that you are not anymore injured than I heard that you were," Robin said, as Little John had told him about the attack on the castle, where the witch had hurt Regina.

"I can take care of myself," Regina said.

"Let me see," Robin said as he walked up to her and pushed the robe away from shoulders. He saw the dark bruises on her shoulder, where she must have been injured. He leaned in and kissed her on the bruises lightly with his lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Robin swore to her.

"I'm fine, it was nothing," Regina said, clearly affected by him. "I've gone through worse."

"I'm saddened to hear that you have," Robin said, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

"Would you like something to drink to settle down?" Regina asked.

"No, what I would like to know is why you have to constantly save someone else's ass all the time!" Robin said, his anger and fear for her clearly in his voice.

"Really, Robin there is no need for you to shout-"

"I will shout if I damned well please! When the woman that I love is constantly having to risk her neck for others who should be able to save their own asses!" Robin said.

"But I wasn't alone," Regina said hastily,"The others were there as well. David was injured worse than I was in the battle."

"If that man was not injured at the moment, I would be beating him to a pulp," Robin said as he ran his hands through his hair, he hated that he had not been there when she obviously had needed him. "He will still have to answer to me when all this is done."

Regina couldn't help but be a little thrilled that there was someone who was willing to stand up for her, no one had...not since Daniel.

"Look I know you can handle yourself, it just upsets me that you are the only one who has their butt on the line," Robin said.

Regina smiled as she walked up to him, and took his hands in hers and placed them on that very butt he had just mentioned. His hands tightened on her ass as in the next moment, she reached up and put her arms around his waist. His strong frame was quivering from head to toe. Her voice emerged muffled against his chest,"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"I worry for you, love," Robin said, his heart in his eyes and words. "Don't ever do it again." Burying his face in her hair, he rasped,"Tonight I discovered how much I love you and the thought of you in danger, terrifies me. Because if I lost you, I don't know what I would do," he said between serrated breaths. "You mean so much to me, Regina. You're my heart and soul."

"I love you too, Robin," she said.

They stayed that way for several moments, just holding one another in each other's arms.

Then Robin's embrace eased. He tipped her chin, and the hungry adoration she saw in his dark eyes made her pulse leap with excitement. A squeak startled from her lips when he quite literally swept her off her feet.

Robin carried her towards the bed, laying her gently down upon it. Then he fell upon her like a man starved, unbuttoning, unfastening, his mouth consuming hers in a greedy kiss. As the clothes fell away, she experienced a freedom she had never before known, had never known to be possible. For the rest of her life, she would never forget this moment when their love burned so brightly, so fiercely that it chased away all the shadows, of her past, of her insecurity of ever being capable of loving someone again.

She laid under him, feeling nothing but sheer feminine pride. She offered her body as she had offered her heart to him, which he had gladly accepted. She helped removing his clothes, eager to have nothing between them, not even a scrap of clothing. She heard his sexy chuckle as he looked down into her eyes. Her legs slid around his hips as he maneuvered himself between her thighs.

"Tell me, my lady," Robin murmured, his tongue doing magical things to her ear,"are you also my naughty queen?"

Regina sighed as he discovered a particularly sublime spot. "Mmm, yes."

"Then I want you to tell me what a naughty queen wants me to do to her," Robin said, in a dark, seductive voice that she loved. "I want to hear those lovely, naughty lips of yours ask for what you want."

He moved from her, to sit back between her spread thighs, as she told him,"I like it when you touch me...here." as her hand fluttered near her breasts.

Robin smiled and shook his head sternly,"Any self respecting naughty queen knows that she must be specific and use proper language in her requests. Again, where do you want me to touch you, Regina?"

"My tits," she whispered, excitement flaring at her own boldness. "Touch your naughty queen's tits."

"Like this?" Robin cupped her full breasts firmly. As he played with her, his eyes remained on her face. He gently squeeze her nipple, and her lips parted in a whimper of delight. "I asked you a question, Regina. Is this what you want?"

"Your mouth," Regina gasped, pushing her chest forward as she arched her back on the bed,"Oh god, Robin, your mouth..."

He leaned forward and rolled the nipple into his mouth, his tongue dancing playful patterns over the engorged bud,"How does it feel, sweet?"

"It feels so good," she panted,"Your tongue, oh Robin, it makes me feel so...so..."

"Yes? How does it make you feel?" Robin murmured against her other nipple, as he gave it the same attention as its twin.

"Tingly and hot...between my legs," Regina answered with a breathy sigh as he rewarded her with more licks, more nips against her swollen tits.

"Show me," Robin said as he moved away from her.

Regina blinked,"How do you mean?"

Robin's voice was rough velvet and dark as midnight,"Touch yourself, Regina. I want you to show me exactly where it aches, where you burn for my touch. Or perhaps you are not quite my naughty queen?"

Regina smiled at his playful challenge to her. Slowly, Regina ran her hands down the side of her waist and over the curves of her hips. The subtle quiver of Robin's broad shoulders and rippled chest fanned her excitement. It appeared he enjoyed watching her touch herself. She moved her hands inward towards her core, sighing as she ran a finger along the moist crevice.

At Robin's sharp intake of breath, her lips curved into a siren's smile.

"It aches here, thief," Regina said, parting her folds to expose the delicate pink flesh to his rapacious gaze. Dew lubricated her fingers as she lightly stroked the swollen folds. She teased the opening of herself, before sliding her fingers up to the hard nub which magnified her pleasure. With a soft moan, she rubbed the knot of sensation. Sparks skipped along her legs. Her eyes joined his.

"Yes, that's it," Robin encouraged in a hoarse voice. "Rub yourself for me."

Regina sighed, leaning back against the pillows, so she could spread her legs further apart. Her hair fell back against the softness of the pillow, as she watched him put a hand on his cock, and started to stroke himself as he watched her.

"Tell me what you are thinking, love, when you are playing with yourself," Robin whispered.

Regina could feel herself getting wetter and wetter,"I am thinking of how good it feels when you do this to me," she admitted.

"What else love," passion made his voice deep and gravelly. "What else makes you so wet and glistening for me?"

Regina's eyes closed and her breath puffed faster. The sparks were blending now into one blazing line of fire that travelled from limb to limb. The touching felt good, but she needed more. "I am thinking of when you use that wonderful tongue of yours on me."

He moved so suddenly she gasped, for now his head was between her legs, nudging his way to her core. He kept his gaze upward, drinking in her every reaction as he ran his tongue from the bottom of her to her precious nub, slowly...voraciously.

"Oh, yes! Oh please! Eat me, Robin!" Regina cried out.

His tongue invaded her folds and slicked over her nub repeatedly as his fingers started to pump her with firm, upward thrusts. She could not get enough of the friction and grounded herself against him. He groaned out endearments, hot words of lust and love that further excited her. She flew free in to an explosive, mind blanking orgasm!

When she opened her eyes, she saw Robin looking down at her with a satisfied smile on his face. He smiled as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, her response was a soft laugh and "If they only knew."

He then brushed her core with his cock and a fresh wave of lust washed over her,"Are you sure you are ready so soon, my love?" he asked tenderly.

In answer, she wrapped her legs around his hips and impelled herself against his cock. She heard Robin's strangled groan as the tip of his rod stretched her as his fingers had earlier, only more so. Thicker. Harder. Making her want...more. She wiggled further, frustrated when the weight of his hips prevented her from deepening the penetration.

"Robin, please," she panted, nipping his neck,"I need more of you."

With a husky laugh, he rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him. "It seems, my naughty queen, that you wish to avail yourself of my arrow," his blue eyes flashed, and his smiled was so sexy. "Have a go, then."

She squirmed in her efforts to take him inside, the wiggling served to heighten her desire, and she hummed with pleasure when his cock slipped against her nub. Their contact slickened, she could hear the wet sounds of luscious rubbing.

"I can't take much more of this!" Robin moaned out loudly. "Gods! Let me...yes, there."

His hiss of pleasure melded with hers as she sank onto his pulsing shaft. Her eyes closed as she filled herself with his masculine power. With her hands splayed on his chest, she slid sensually upon him, slowly, a queen dictating her passion. Her subject not seeming to mind in the slightest. He took in her delight with desire slit eyes, issuing earthy words of encouragement all the while.

"I love when you ride me," he moaned out.

"I love to ride and be ridden," she breathed as she bounced upon him. He liked that, she saw. His nostrils quivered. With a twitch of his hips, he thrust upward at the same time she bore down. The intensity of the penetration elicited a helpless cry from her. He repeated the motion, groaning as he did so. He was so deep inside her, brushing up against her womb, her soul. She began to tighten about him, as tremors of pleasure ripped through her core. She plunged upon him, harder and harder, desperate for the relief only he could provide.

He placed his thumb at her nub as little bursts began to blur together. Sweeping over her, a single white wave of blinding job, she threw her head back as her orgasm took over her. At the same instant, Robin shouted out, and she had the perfect ecstasy of his fulfillment within her.

Seconds passed and then they were both startled by the sounds of Robin's bedchamber door being broken down, Regina and Robin jumped, ready for battle, but there only stood Little John and Friar Tuck.

"What the hell?" Robin asked as Regina grabbed her robe to fasten it about her, Robin grabbed his pants to put on quickly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Uh...Robin, we're sorry about this, but Roland woke us up and told us you were dying," Little John answered, he was actually blushing as he realized what had happened.

"Oh no," Regina said quietly,"he must have heard us."

"I'll assure Roland that I am quite fine, go back to your beds," Robin said as he watched his men leave. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"This isn't funny," Regina said.

"Well, I guess we were a little too loud then," Robin said.

"I blame you," Regina said.

"And I blame you," Robin said right back to her, walking over to her and kissing her lips.

"You better go see Roland," Regina said.

"I will, but you better be here when I get back," Robin said as he left his room to go see his son.

The next morning, Regina walked into the dining hall to take her seat, when she caught a look of a smug Snow White smiling at her,"What has you so chipper this morning?" she asked as she sat down beside her.

"Oh, nothing, nothing like hearing a couple in love," Snow said with a smile.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I think you might want to sound proof whatever room you and Robin use," Snow said, "you were a little loud last night."

Regina gave her such an evil look, Snow couldn't help but smile. Moments later, Regina felt Robin's presence, he walked up to the table and sat down beside her and leaned in to whisper into her ear...

"Good Morning...my wife," Robin said.

"Shhh, not so loud," Regina whispered back to him, not wanting everyone to know that they were secretly married, "it's bad enough half the castle heard us last night."

"Well, then we should fix that," Robin said, "tonight we'll be extra loud for the other half to hear."


	26. Chapter 24

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 24-Distracted**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Robin had just entered the great dining hall, he looked around the room to find his Merry Men with his son at the long table by the windows over looking the courtyard. Robin smiled at the image as he watched his son play with Little John, one of his oldest friends. Robin started walking towards the table, when an image out of the corner of his eye caught him.

It was Regina.

She and some others...the Prince and Princess were walking into the room now, Robin watched as she walked and conversed with the Princess. She had on a very daring low cut dress that, if she happened to bend over, would surely show those round, tempting...BAM!

He stumbled back as he had ran into a wall, or what felt like a wall.

"Going somewhere?" Little John asked as it was him, he had run into accidentally.

"Yes, sorry about that," Robin said as he rubbed the side of his face. His old friend was as solid as a rock.

"Uh, Robin, are you forgetting something?" Little John asked as Robin stopped and looked at him.

"What's that Little John?" Robin asked.

"Our table is that way," Little John said as he put his hands on his friend's shoulder and pointed him in the right direction.

"Ah, yes, how silly of me," Robin said as he made his way to their table. Little John shook his head as he had seen what had his friend...distracted.

The Queen.

Little John might not have a way with women as his friend obviously did. But even he could tell when there was something magical going on between two people. He had seen it with Robin and his late dear wife, Marian. He had also seen it the day that Robin had saved Regina from the flying monkey. The tension was there between them, never had he seen the Queen being talked to like Robin had. Not many lived to tell about it.

But there was also rumors that the former Evil Queen was reforming herself. Little John had to take heart into a little bit of that, after all, she had later saved dear little Roland from another flying monkey. Earning her some brownie points from him. Little John had stood near Robin as he had thanked Regina for saving Roland, and again the tension between those two had been something that even a blind man could see clearly.

Little John knew it was just a matter of time, before Robin would make his move on the former Evil Queen. Little John knew his friend was already smitten with the woman, and from the looks she gave his friend, he would have to say the feeling was a tiny bit mutual.

Little John smiled as he too went to the table that the Merry Men were at. He sat where he could watch his friend, as Robin would often glance over at the former Queen. Little John laughed as he saw his friend reach for his drink and knock it over. It was quickly cleaned up, and the moments later Robin was reaching for a piece of bread, but his eyes were once again on the Queen. Only this time the bread didn't make it to his mouth, but the linen of the table did instead, causing not just Little John but others to laugh at their leader's antics.

"Papa, why are you making so many mistakes?" Roland asked as his father looked down at him.

"Well, you see, Roland-" Robin was saying but was interrupted.

"What your father means, is that he's a tad distracted at the moment," Friar Tuck said, causing the other men to laugh. Robin gave him quite the look for that remark.

"Papa, what does distracted mean?" Roland asked.

"It means, your mind might be one place but your eyes might be on something all together...different," Little John said with a smile.

"And where are your eyes at then, Papa?" Roland asked.

"Not where, but on who exactly," Little John whispered as once again the men went into fits of laughter.

"Roland, excuse the others but I've been working a lot with the Prince and Princess in hopes of coming up with a way to stop this evil witch from attacking us," Robin said, which was partially true.

"I don't like her, she's bad," Roland said.

"None of us do, my boy," Robin said as he kissed his son's forehead, remembering the day that that flying monkey had almost snatched up his son. If not for Regina, that monkey would have taken Roland to god knows where. He owed her everything.

Later that day, the Merry Men were in the courtyard enjoying a day of practice. They knew they would have to be on their best as the witch was not about to give up her attacks on the castle. They had made make shift targets and were lined up shooting at the target. Robin was up next and had just drawn his bow back to aim, when he heard the sound of a horse nearby. He slowly turned his head, and watched as Regina started to ride out of the courtyard. She was going at a good pace, and the way she bounced on the horse did things to him. So much so that something happened that had never happened before, he let go of his arrow and it flew...straight into the backside of Grumpy!

"Ow! What the hell?" he yelled at the impact of the arrow piercing his skin. Robin turned around to see what his distraction had done, he quickly put down his bow and headed over to assist Grumpy.

"My apologies, I am very sorry about this," Robin said. His merry men and others had gathered around now to see what had happened.

"If I get something from this, I'm suing you," Grumpy said.

"Let me take him to see Doc, maybe he can help remove this arrow stuck up his butt," Granny said. "But this does explain a lot."

Grumpy was led away to go inside to see about removing the arrow, Robin headed back to retrieve his bow. He met Little John standing there with a smile on his face.

"Don't start," Robin said.

"I wasn't going to," Little John said as he handed him his bow back. Robin nodded and started to walk away, "But I think it's time you made your move, don't you?"

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at his friend,"And what do you mean to imply by that?"

Little John smiled and said,"Robin, I've known you since we were young lads. I've seen you at your highs and lows, and I know what is going on here. You've taken to the Queen."

Robin started to open his mouth to deny such rubbish, but in his heart he knew his friend to be right,"So now what?"

"Go after her, tell her how you feel," Little John said.

"But, she's a Queen and I'm just some two bit thief," Robin explained.

"She doesn't look at you like a thief, even though you do look at her as a Queen," Little John said,"Your Queen."

"Go, Robin," Little John said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll watch after Roland."

Robin looked out at the direction Regina had taken off and thanked his friend and quickly made his way to the stables where he saddled a horse and was off after her in a matter of minutes. It took him a little while to find her, but when he did it was in an open pasture. She was looking out at the sun beginning to set. He stopped his horse and quickly dismounted, not sure exactly what he was going to say but say something he knew he must. These months of getting to know the real Regina, of being sassed by her on an almost daily basis had been leading up to this moment.

He walked up behind her, not stopping when he saw her turn around with a look on her face. Most people would stop in fear of what she might do to them, but not him, not this day. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest, the sudden contact surprising them both.

They stared at each other for a few short moments, their eyes locked, their breaths mingling, their hearts pounding rapidly against each other. "What do you think you're doing, thief?"

Robin tightened his arms around her, knowing that at any second she could be free of him if she wanted to. He then lowered his lips towards her. For a split second she twisted her face away and he brought a hand up to hold her still. His hand was so big it held her head easily. His lips came nearer.

"Kiss me," Robin said.

Regina felt the vibration of his voice clear down to her toes. Her eyes locked on his lips, and she swallowed hard. She tried to deny the soft languid feeling that poured over her like honey whenever he was around.

Then his lips mets hers, softly at first, and she melted in his arms. At the urging of his tongue, she opened her mouth to his. The warm honey in her blood turned to hot, molten lava as desire erupted within her for the first time in a long time.

Her arms came around his waist, and she sank her nails into the fabric of his shirt like claws. She moaned, deep down in her throat, and Robin knew that this kiss was receptive of her. Her responses were driving him mad.

He stopped the kiss, looking down into her flushed face. Her eyes were fevered, fueled by the same fire that roared through his veins because of her."Regina," he breathed.

"Don't stop," Regina said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as his hands went to her hair and let his fingers weave their way through the silken tresses. She moaned again, closing her eyes and leaned into him. This time when he kissed her there was no trace of tenderness, only demand that she yield to him.

Which she did, gladly.

His kiss was savage, stroking a fire in her that she knew only he would be able to extinguish. Even through their clothes she could feel the hardness of his desire against her stomach. She ground herself into it, raising on tiptoe, trying to put the pressure where her body wanted it to be.

Before either knew it, they were on the ground, him under her, trying to pull him closer to her. They gasped together, they groaned together, they trembled together. Until...the unmistakable sound of someone coughing softly stopped them.

Robin looked up to see...the Princess on her horse near Regina's!

"I guess you didn't see me," Snow said with a smile on her face.

Robin removed himself from Regina, and helped her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, she looked from Robin to Snow and was opening her mouth to say something, but seeing the smile on Snow's face ended that thought process. She quickly went to her horse and remounted and headed back to the castle.

Robin watched her go with a smile on his face, knowing things had changed between them.

"I'm sorry about that," Snow said as Robin turned to look at her.

"Don't be," Robin said,"I just was distracted by her."

"And her by you, why just this morning at the council meeting, she kept calling David by your name," Snow said as those words caused Robin to smirk.

He hoped to hear _her_ call his name...by not because of some meeting...


	27. Chapter 25

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 25-Against The Wall**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Regina stormed out of the council room, furious that the Charmings had sided with that blasted thief over her. Over her! Granted they did have a history of bad blood. But she thought they would at least have her back over that man.

She walked into the stables, needing a place to calm her anger down. She paced back and forth several times, her anger getting the best of her.

"Cooling off, your majesty?" a voice said from behind her, she turned and saw that thief standing there.

"Don't you have a date with some dirt?" Regina asked.

"I do believe someone is a bit miffed," Robin said as he daringly walked up to her.

"How dare you," Regina said.

"With you, I dare a lot," Robin said,"starting with this."

He leaned in and opened his mouth against her neck, licking her in a way that sent her mind reeling. She meant to put a stop to this, to turn away. She meant to...but didn't.

Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head back, delighting in the way he held her up, as if she weighed nothing, as if she were as delicate as a flower. She looked at him, at his lips, craving more than a kiss from him. She wanted to feel him, every dirty inch of him. Wanted his hands on her body, sliding over each inch of her.

Robin looked down at her and went for it, bringing his lips on her own. The force of the kiss making her take a few steps backwards. Next she knew he was picking her up, bracing her against the wall as he continued to kiss her mouth. A craving, toe curling hunger vibrated between them.

Robin pulled back just enough to lick her lips, his tongue flickering against hers, driving her into a low moan. Regina hardly noticed as Robin was hauling up her skirts, all she could hear was her own harsh breath and the way her body felt empty, waiting on him. Every touch of his hands on her legs kindled the fire in her higher until she couldn't think straight.

Her panties were next to go, as Robin pulled back, just enough to meet her eyes. One of his hands was curled under her bottom, but she had jerked her legs wide, around his hips.

Regina was moaning at the scalding heat between her legs. Robin was fumbling at his breeches with his other hand. His eyes were fixed on her mouth,"I must have you," he said, his voice low and hoarse.

His fingers stroked her and Regina let out a soft cry of pure bliss. She leaned forward and let her tongue slide between his lips as if she'd done it a hundred times before.

At the same time, she curled her legs around his hips and forced his rigid thick length into her body. A cry burst from her throat and was swallowed by him...he was kissing her, but she hardly knew it. His weight pushed her legs so wide apart that he pressed forward and withdrew, it sent exquisite sensations through her thighs, a fiery sensation gathering in her limbs.

She broke the kiss when she threw back her head. "Give it to me, I need it!"

"That's right! Take all of me inside of you," his words were more a groan than a growl, the bass note to the pumping of his hips against her. He was sliding easily in now, driving her higher and higher into incoherence.

She bucked against him when she came, a cry wrenched from her chest and swallowed by Robin's mouth on hers. Her fingers tightened until she was clinging to him as if he were a raft in the heart of a storm, her body jerking uncontrollably, guttural ecstasy escaping her lips because of him.

Robin gasped something in reply, a curse, a blessing, and he began thrusting even faster, grunting with as little elegance as she had shown. Regina could feel him deep and hard inside of her, but more than that, she knew instinctively that he was lost to himself, lost to the pleasure she was giving him. He was now groaning into the side of her neck, holding her as if he would never let her go. The thought made her legs clamp around his hips and push back toward him.

A word fell from his lips but she wasn't listening. Their eyes met and like that, the first burst up her legs again. She writhed against the wall, twisting in his fierce grip, her moan fracturing in the air. The only thing in the world was the fierce weight of his body. The hand Robin had braced on the wall over her head came down and he pulled her toward him, taking her mouth with a hot, wet kiss, his body jerking so hard that her backbone struck the wall.

She'd have a bruise, but she didn't care. She thought to give him something as well, moved his shirt aside and let her nails rake his back. Digging in his skin, leaving her mark on his body as he was hers. She cared about nothing but the searing heat. His mouth slammed down on hers, the grunt loud as he pressed home one more deep time.

Regina opened her eyes, finally to discover that she was staring up at the ceiling of the stables. She had mated with the thief, the man who had actually had the balls to stand up to her.

Robin was staring down at the face of his lover, trying to work out what had just taken place between them. He had never had an experience like this one before. A moment ago everything in him had turned inside out and had poured into Regina, literally. And he wasn't done, either. Even though he was still reeling from the best orgasm of his life because of her, all he wanted was to put her on her knees and take her like a stallion takes a mare.

He knew any man could loose himself in a woman like this. He could find himself tied to her, so tightly that he would go mad if she strayed from him.

"What just happened?" Regina's words caused him to focus on her, he looked at the skin on her neck, saw where his stubble had scraped it. She had that perfect nose and pointed chin, and her eyes were exquisite. There was nothing sunny and sweet about Regina. She was all hidden depths and passion. Her lips were plump and red, and looking at them made him start to harden again, even though he'd just poured himself into her.

"You were greedy for me," he answered bluntly. "I had you pinned against the wall and you wanted more."

He knew that she could strike him down if she wanted to after his remarks to her. But he was more than willing to take a chance. He'd never seen anything more erotic than the way Regina had thrown her head back, lips open, when she came. There was nothing feigned about it. She'd responded with her whole body, her being.

"It must have been my frustration acting out," Regina said as she shoved at his chest, and moved to straighten her clothes.

"If this is how you react about being frustrated, then may you always be frustrated," Robin said as he grabbed his breeches,"with me that is."

"You stay away from me," Regina said to him as she was almost at a literal run as she left the stables.

Robin smiled as he watched her leave him, he wanted to eat her over and over, make her throw back her head like that until she was dizzy from it. Until he could rear up and pull her small body under his again, and pound into it.

He had just rearranged his breeches, trying to make room for a body part that no longer would fit into them. He ached all over, his body telling him that there was only one thing he wanted.

Regina.

Thanks to his being an ass, he knew she would try her best to put space between them. He finally got his body under control and made his way back into the castle, to where he knew she would be.

She was in the potions room when he walked in, acting as if nothing had happened between them. She looked rather angry when she realized he was in the room with her, slamming the book she was reading shut on the table.

"You don't know how to listen do you?" Regina asked.

"Apparently not, when it comes to you," Robin said as he took a seat and watched her.

"Well maybe I should make good use of this room, and make a forgetting potion for you," Regina said.

"For me?" Robin asked,"Even if you did that, I doubt I would ever forget meeting you."

"Oh, just get out of here," Regina said as she started to walk past him and his hands clamped down on her arms and he lifted her straight into his lap.

"Let go of me! Or I'll make you regret the day you ever saw that blasted flying monkey!" Regina said, even though inside she thought of how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I'll never regret that day," Robin said,"I just had you, and all I want is to have you under me, or on top of me again. I could do it on this very floor. I see you and I want to get close. I smell you and I want to taste you. I taste you, and the only thing I want is to shove myself inside you and ride you until you scream out my name."

Regina's entire body turned to liquid at his words, and she couldn't find any words to say to him.

"I find myself at an inner battle with myself, over wanting to throw you over my knees and spank you," Robin said, his voice softening as he said the next few words,"or telling you that I'm falling in love with you, Regina."

"I could never fall in love with someone like you," Regina said swiftly. It was a lie, and she knew it. She loved him so much that she ached with it. But she couldn't let him know. She couldn't.

"Oh, don't hold your breath Regina," Robin said as he lifted a hand under her chin to look into his eyes,"you might just fall in love with me yet."

"I have been in love," she told him, keeping her gaze unwavering.

"I know that," his thumb rubbed against her lips. "You've been biting it again. I notice that about you, when you're deep in thought."

"The only man I will ever loved, died a long time ago," Regina said, hoping to make him loose interest. It had no affect.

"We all get a second chance Regina, you just have to open your eyes to see it," Robin said as he lowered his mouth to hers, pouring his all into that kiss to convince her that, sometimes love comes around again.

Seconds, minutes went by and he continued to kiss her. Finally he let go of her lips,"I'll leave you be for now," he said as she stood up and went to the door. He followed her until she was in the hallway.

"Regina!" Robin called after her. She turned around to look at him.

"Have dinner with Roland and I tonight," Robin said to her.

Regina had to hand it to him, he knew her weaknesses."Alright, thief." and with that she left that blasted thief, leaning up against the wall in the hallway.


	28. Chapter 26

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 26-Morning After**_

 _ **(Set in Storybrooke)**_

Regina slowly came awake the morning after, wondering why she was lying on a cold, hard forest floor. Her entire body protested when she started to move, especially between her thighs. She sat up and looked behind her.

Robin lay on his back, sound asleep, a satisfied smile on his face. His face had the look of a very relaxed man. His profile could be found on many Greek statues. She looked at his long, black eyelashes that framed his oh so expressive eyes. Though she had never done so, had never painted before, she felt a desire to paint him just like this.

Quickly she remembered the night before, it had started with Mary Margaret's speech to her about not holding herself back. She had grabbed her coat and headed out to the forest to take a chance, a risk. She had walked up to him, seeing the look of regret on his handsome face. He had apologized again for her heart being taken from him, he had also promised to get it back for her. During this, she had opened her mouth to say something, what she was planning to say to him. For the next thing she knew, she had grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Once their lips had met, a wave of magic had washed over them both. They had both pulled back as their memories of one another had been fully restored. Robin had then went in for another kiss, one that had almost made her loose her footing. But his arms had been secure around her, as his right hand had went up into her hair, holding her head where he wanted it to be.

That kiss had been hard and fierce, and it went on for a long time. She gave back as much as he did, her body surging with a lethal, heady combination of desire and recognition. Regina couldn't stop herself from thrusting against him, seeking the strength and heat of his body, her nostrils filled with his scent, her skin tingling, eagerly accepting of the magic his mouth performed.

"Robin," Regina moaned against his mouth. His strong arms moved down her back to hold her hips against him, so that the throbbing urgency of his need set off a thundering reaction through her.

She gasped and her hips moved sinuously, reflexively. He was beautiful in his power, awe-inspiring in the full glory of his masculinity. Perhaps it was the relief in the realization that they had known one another quite well during the missing year. Mixed with the fact that she had also found out that Robin was her soul mate, explained how she had always responded to him since she had met him. Perhaps it was the fact that this man was destined to be hers, the aura of latent sexuality about him that she responded to.

Whatever it was, when his demanding mouth touched hers, she went up like a bushfire in high summer heat, the flames licking through her with such ferocity that she couldn't have resisted even if she'd wanted to.

He continued to kiss her, backing her up against a tree trunk, her back scrapping against the hard bark. She gave him everything he wanted, taking what she also wanted from him, her hands clasping down on his broad shoulders with strong, imperative fingers. He tasted like heaven, like sun and the sea, and excitement, the satisfaction of her most secret needs.

"Regina," he said, his voice deep and rough textured, raw with passion. "I wanted you since that day I fired an arrow at you, now that we have our memories back I'm so glad that everything is explained."

"You've driven me mad since that day at the farmhouse," his lips on her throat sent tingles of sensation through her bloodstream, stars exploding in pulse points and pleasure spots, a galaxy of fireworks inside her, heated and swift and all consuming.

"I always knew your skin would feel like ivory satin," he muttered,"like silk, like flower petals, smooth and warm and scented."

"So you don't mind that you're tied to the Evil Queen then?" Regina asked as Robin moved his head to look into her eyes.

Robin took her face in between his hands as he told her next,"I happen to love being tied to you, my wife."

Another realization was the fact that a little before the second curse, Robin had asked her to marry him. She had tried to reason with him that he wouldn't want to be tied to her. She had then agreed and one night they had went to the council room where Friar Tuck had married them. Roland had been kept in his bed, so that he would not tell their secret.

"Take me to bed, husband," Regina said as Robin had smiled and taken her hand in his and together they had went to his tent. They stood together there in his tent, in the middle of the woods and had started to remove each other's clothes. Finally, Regina looked down at his hands on her ivory skin, and fire pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Regina had never felt so small, yet she could hear the quick rasp of his breathing, see the hammer of his pulse in his throat, and knew that he was equally excited. Plus she could see his main arrow at full attention.

Regina went down and pulled him down with her, on top of her."You are so beautiful," he said as he stroked down his hands, as her hands found surface in his hair. His groan letting her know how much he enjoyed having her hands on his body.

Robin next bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth, she cried out, and her hand clenched against him, fingernails digging in. Sensations like hot wires streaked through her. As next Robin began to suckle, drawing the crest into his mouth, setting up a rhythm that steadied the runaway sensations in her body into an irresistible, uncontainable force, driving her on along a preordained path.

His hand slid up to the apex of her core, as she arched her body into a bow as she tried to coax something else from him, to persuade that knowing hand further. He began to press against the cleft in the same rhythm, and the unknown force within her increased tenfold. Hips moving in a response as old as time, her hands fell away from his chest to rest on the blanket in his tent. Her hands closing and unclosing as the honeyed fire swept through her, robbing her of strength yet urging her ever onwards.

His taste lingered in her mouth, his hand held her prisoner, all the time he was bringing her closer and closer to a pleasurable destination. When the muscles across her stomach and deep within contracted, Regina cried out his name in a thin, high voice.

Lifting his head, he said,"Yes, tell me now what you want."

"You, I want you," she thrust upwards, trying to find some relief from the throbbing demands of her body.

The swift, involuntary movement brought them together, chest to chest, his thighs between hers. She whimpered, nuzzling him, tugging with eager, demanding hands at his hips. Blinded by passion, beyond thought process, she only knew that she wanted, needed him on her and especially in her.

"Feel our love," Robin said in a harsh, impeded voice and in one steady, sure stroke completed the joining of their bodies.

Regina cried out again. Her hands fastened on to his shoulders, felt the fierce flexing of his muscles as she ran her hands all over his back. Robin set a good, steady rhythm moving with ever increasing power.

"Say my name," Robin muttered against her neck.

Regina opened her mouth just as he hit a particular spot, earning him a moan as she then said his name,"Robin," she moaned out.

Robin was so turned on by his name being moaned out by her in obvious pleasure, he began to thrust deeper into her, pushing her closer and closer to a vortex of pleasure. Her hands then moved to his butt, grabbing a handful in both hands, as she pushed him in deeper into her body as he continued to pump into her.

And then it hit her, a fierce level of sensation, euphoria that spread through her like a huge wave, calling out as it eclipsed into peak of pure delight. She bit down on his shoulder to try not to wake up not just the forest but the town of Storybrooke as well.

Moments later, Robin followed her, moaning out his own delight into her throat, his body jerking several times as the sweet release he sought, racked through his body. As he had finally been able to recover, he had brought her with him into his arms as they had laid there.

Now, this is where she found herself. Last night had been a glorious night, she had wanted Robin, her husband. She had expected the kind of forthright hunger he'd shown, because that was how she felt, as though nothing in this earth mattered as much as making love with Robin.

Robin slowly surfaced from a deep sleep. He felt so relaxed he wasn't sure he would move if he tried. Not that it mattered. He had no desire to stir at the moment. He lay there drifting in and out of sleep when the events of the previous night drifted into his consciousness. Suddenly awake, he opened his eyes and looked around. There was no sign of Regina.

He was sure he'd never slept so soundly in his life. He quickly threw on his pants and jacket, as his shirt was missing, and was out of the tent in such a hurry, he almost missed the person he had been in search of.

"Good morning," Robin said as he walked up to her. She turned around to look at him, she had on his shirt and her coat wrapped around her.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Regina said.

"I apologize, but that was the best...lovemaking I have ever had," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed his smug looking wife.

"For me too," Regina admitted.

Robin could feel some tension in her body as he asked,"Do you regret it?"

"No, never," Regina answered,"I just hate that you might now be in danger because of me, and your son and your men as well."

"My men are well equipped to handle themselves," Robin said,"and as far as Roland, I know I could not ask for anyone better to protect him than you. Just like you did in the missing year."

Regina smiled at the memory,"But what about our relationship now?"

"We'll take it one day at a time, but I don't wish to wait too long before everyone knows we're married," Robin said.

"I can just imagine one who will be more than delighted," Regina thought to herself of Mary Margaret.

"I'm sure she will be, as I hope two little boys will be," Robin said.

"Are you kidding? Once Henry finds out his step father is Robin Hood, he'll be thrilled," Regina said, causing Robin to laugh. He looked forward to meeting the young lad.

"And what about Roland? What will he think of the Evil Queen as his step mother?" Regina asked.

"My son adores you, as his father does. Roland has since you saved him that fateful day, and gave him his first stuffed animal," Robin said.

"Now, why don't you have a seat and let me cook you breakfast after I check on Roland," Robin offered.

Regina nodded as he kissed her hand before leaving to see about his son, she sat before the now died out fire and taking her hand, sent a fireball into it.

Ten minutes later he returned to find Regina in the tent, laying on her side. He laid down and with a strong arm pulled her gently towards him.

"Robin," she muttered his name. She felt his lips at her temple and then the warmth of his breath on her earlobe, before seeking the soft bow of her mouth, in a kiss of incredible sweetness.

A large hand traced up her spine and held her close to the muscular strength of his torso and the kiss went on and on. She was boneless, floating on a sea of sensations, as his hands removed his shirt from her.

Her lips parted and drank from his, and she felt his slight intake of breath before he moved down to the base of her throat and lower to suckle the small, tight nipples. She moaned softly and ran her fingers along his own nipples, taking her fingers and pulling on them.

Robin moved over her, his pants now removed, his mouth finding hers again as his body took possession with a fierce passion that she met and matched. He rode her so well, his thrusts moving her body along with his making her back burn with the friction. But it was so worth it.

He quickly sent her over the edge, crying out his name as her orgasm washed over her whole being."Robin!" he caught his own name in his mouth as he kissed her deeply, he could hear and feel her moaning against his mouth.

Moments later, his own great body shuddered in a wave after wave of violent pleasure, her convulsing around him giving him such release.

They collapsed, Robin sprawled on top of her, their ragged breathing the only sound, and then Robin murmured something against her ear and rolled to the side, keeping her with him. "I love you, my wife," Robin said.

"And I love you," Regina said as they drifted off to sleep.

Next Regina knew, she could smell the scents of food, igniting her hunger. She pulled on his shirt and her coat and walked out to see him at the fire.

"Well, look who has finally woken up," Robin asked with a smirk, standing up.

"Well, I for one don't apologize," Regina said with a knowing smirk of her own as she walked to him.

"You're my love, my wife, my life," Robin said as he kissed her once again, never thinking he would ever get tired of kissing her. Their morning after was just the beginning.


	29. Chapter 27

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 27-Under The Table**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Regina had just walked into the council meeting room, when she stopped upon seeing who was already at the table, in her seat of all things! That blasted thief, Robin Hood. She took a deep breath and stormed up behind him.

"You're in my seat!" Regina said as she put a lone finger on his shoulder.

He turned around and had the audacity to smirk at her as he said,"I was keeping it warm for you."

"It probably has your stench on it by now," Regina said as she made such a face.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mind it by now," Robin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"I think you like the way I smell," Robin explained.

"Yes, every woman's dream is to have a man smell like he hasn't bathed in decades," Regina said.

"That's why you were watching me that first day," Robin said as he had caught her looking at him as they had walked.

"Get up!" Regina said angrily.

"Make me," Robin challenged, knowing she had the ability to do so.

Regina's smile was full of evilness as she lifted her hand and made him fly from that chair to the middle of the table. Once he composed himself, he looked at her and said,"Well if you wanted me to be the main course, all you had to do was ask."

"Why you insufferable-" Regina began.

"Now now, is that any way for a Queen to behave?" Robin asked.

"What would a thief know about being royalty?" Regina countered.

"You just might be surprised," Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes as she took her seat,"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Robin said as he got off the table and went to crawl under it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked as she tried to look under the table for him. Next thing she knew he was at her feet, crawling up the bottom part of her body, his hands on her legs.

"Why I'm going to give my Queen some proper worshipping," Robin said as he took the bottom of her dress and flipped it up, grabbing her hands he had her grip it,"Hold onto this."

Regina was too stunned to think or protest as she felt his hands on her bare legs, his hands taking her panties in his fingers and pulling them off of her. He made them slide down her legs ever so slowly.

She felt his eyes on her feminine core, their heat burning through the layers of her skin as he'd held a fireball to her quivering flesh. But even him having his gaze on her didn't deter her, so she did what she wanted, she spread her legs further apart for him.

"This," he pressed a soft open mouth kiss to the cave of her belly button before moving downwards,"is what you want."

She breathed in some much needed air as his tongue moved over her, separating her folds delicately, tantalizingly, slowly. She could barely think for the sensations running through her body at the feel of his mouth on her. His mouth was working a sensual assault with his tongue. His thumbs carefully pulled her swollen lips apart and he drank in the rich, exciting scent. It had been too long since he had pleasured a woman thusly and began a bit hastily. His tongue went to her slit and pushed in, finding a swollen bud ready for him. He knew he could spend a long time between her legs, savoring her fragrant sweetness.

He drew her apart to pull back the small hood before flattening his tongue directly against her clit. She cried out, tossing her head back against the chair. She could feel his stubble brushing against the insides of her thighs as he continued to work his magical tongue on her. "Spread them wider for me, don't hide yourself from me," he whispered to her.

She looked down to find his eyes looking up at her as his tongue kept pleasing her, she spread her thighs even wider to give him even better access to her. Moisture leaked as she acted in accordance. "More, thief, I need more," she moaned out.

"More of what?" a voice said from behind her. She turned quickly to see Mary Margaret, David and Granny walking in the room. She did the only thing she could do which was throw her skirt over Robin and hope that would keep him hidden.

"Why are you so late?" Regina asked, as she was squirming in her seat as his tongue licked from from the end of her to her clit, ever so slowly, his tongue fully out and making her lips press apart as he did so.

"We're only a few minutes behind," David said.

"Are you in a hurry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"To get this meeting over with you, yes," Regina said.

"Regina, are you alright? You looked flushed," Granny asked.

"If I'm flushed its because I've had to wait on all of _you!"_ the last word being said a tad higher than the rest as his tongue was now entering her core, pushing in and out in and out. The actions making her toes curl up in her shoes.

For Robin, he'd never seen or smelled anything so heavenly. Her lips were swollen and pink. he couldn't resist sliding a finger inside of her dripping sheath. She tightened around his finger, not wanting to let him go. With his finger inside, he wiggled it slightly and watched her reaction. She took more deep breaths and only tightened a little that time. He moved within her before stilling. She did very well to accept the desire and remain poised, just like the Queen she was.

"Well, now that that is out of the way-wait, where is Robin Hood?" David asked looking around the room.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Granny said.

"I'm sure we can manage one day without the..." Regina stopped talking as his finger curled up inside of her. "without the thief."

He then parted her lips with his fingers and blew warm breath over her glistening core while pushing into her heat.

"Oh!" Regina cried out, causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry, my leg had a cramp," Regina said as she felt Robin stop again,"don't stop on my accord, keep going," her words were for him not for the others, not that they needed to know that.

Her single word made his cock harden. She was enjoying what he was doing to her, for her. Flattening his tongue again, he moved it against her crease, he swept it back and forth as he moved upward towards her clit. When he reached the small numb, her butt came off the chair and her sheath tugged at his finger.

"Regina, are you sure you're alright?" Mary Margaret asked, never seeing Regina acting like this before.

"Oh...never better," Regina said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright, we're going to keep the round going all the time for the castle, so that we should never have an attack without being aware of it immediately," David said as Regina had to bite the side of her mouth to keep from calling out.

Robin then applied pressure and wiggled against her tiny bud, he kept at her until she couldn't hold back and cried out,"Robin!" again, she got the attention of the others.

"Robin Hood and his men would be ideal for those shifts," Regina came up with to explain why she was saying his name.

Robin chuckled lightly under the table, under her skirts at her explanation. He lessened the assault on her clit while pumping her gently with his finger. When she tightened and strained, he switched stimulation to again tongue her little nub. By changing stimulation, penetration and tactics, he soon found her rubbing herself against him, seeking more friction from him. He lifted his mouth, withdrew from her heat before immediately sinking two fingers in to the hilt.

"They have already been patrolling at night, I wouldn't want to wear them out too much," David said.

"Something tells me, they could last all night and then some," Regina said as Robin's mouth kissed the insides of one of her thighs, as if to signal to her his approval.

"Are you sure they have the stamina for that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm sure that Robin would last a long time," Regina muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Are you talking about patrolling or something else?" Granny asked as she continued to knit a blanket. That caused Regina to open her eyes. Regina tried to focus on what they were saying, but she bit on her bottom lip as she waited for what he would do next to her. Her core burned with desire and her temples pounded from mashing her teeth together.

She knew she was only moments away from her orgasm, she gripped the chair's arm rest as a wet, slippery tongue stroked the length of her core before flicking her sweet spot. He kissed her core and nibbled her clit gently. She was straining and squirming in her seat as he slid a finger in her wet crease, making her shift her hips forward without it looking so obvious.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, getting her attention.

"What?" Regina asked, her focus on her.

"I asked you if there was anything you needed anything that we could do?" Mary Margaret asked.

Leave the damn room, Regina thought,"No, I think everything is covered."

"Then I think this meeting is over," David said as he and Mary Margaret stood and left the room. Regina looked over at Granny, who had a smile on her face as she knitted.

"Well?" Regina said to her.

Granny stood and looked at her before saying,"Make sure Robin finishes his job," as she headed to the door, leaving them alone finally.

Regina grabbed her skirt and pulled it up so she could watch him, he looked up at her and winked as he started to finger her hard as he sucked on her clit,"Robin, harder!"

Her hands were now tangled in his hair."Do my fingers please you?" he asked.

"Oh," she panted,"Mmm, ahh yes!"

He enjoyed looking at her like this, his fingers inside of her, his mouth on her clit, pleasing her greatly.

"I'm going to come," she cried out, her body rocking against his fingers and mouth.

Her core was beginning to tighten and tingle as strong pulses randomly started to make her clench. He was giving her the relief she desperately needed. She came apart as her orgasm fully formed and was blissfully exquisite. Her mouth was forming a perfect O as she rode the waves.

Heartbeats continued to pummel her ears as her pulse raced and soared. Unable to believe how much he had caused her to feel, she was overcome with emotion. When she was able to recover it was to find the thief now sitting on the table to her right.

"I do thank you for your confidence in my stamina," Robin said as she looked up at him, that blasted smirk plastered on his face.

"I look forward to proving it to you very soon," Robin said with a wink, as Regina couldn't also help the smile that started to form on her face. Robin leaned down and kissed her lips, she could taste herself on his mouth.

"Now if you'll excuse me, milady, I need to see about my son," Robin said as he moved from her and started walking to the door. Once he was in the hallway, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a familiar voice.

"You know maybe next time, you'll grace us with your presence, instead of just being under the table," Granny said.


	30. Chapter 28

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 28-Eyes Shut**_

 _ **(Set in Storybrooke)**_

Regina was walking with Robin in the forest, their boys were ahead of them as they were all spending the day together. Storybrooke was quiet for the time being, the witch had died and they were not going to waste another second. Robin was holding her hand as they walked, she would feel the occasional rub of his thumb over the top of her hand as they continued to head to their destination.

"So what are we doing here again?" Regina asked for over the tenth time.

"It's a surprise," Robin answered as he looked at her.

"What? We're going camping?" Regina asked.

"Something like that," Robin said as he chuckled at her antics,"you don't have any patience do you?"

"I went without love for almost thirty years, I think that proved something," Regina said.

Robin stopped as her words caused him to look at their boys slightly still ahead, and then turned back to look at her,"Regina, I do believe that is the closest you have said that you love me."

"Well...that is.." Regina stammered slightly.

"Nu uh, you can't take something like that back," Robin said.

Regina smiled as she said,"Well, you can't steal something that has been given to you, remember."

Robin also smiled at her words, ones she had uttered to him in this very forest when she had asked him to guard her heart again."Well this is one thing I intend to treasure and take better care of this time," he said as he put a hand over where her heart was.

"You already know it belongs to you," Regina said.

"As mine belongs to you," Robin said as he went in for a kiss.

"Ewwww!" was voiced quite loudly by the younger of the two boys. Robin and Regina slightly pulled apart to look at Roland and Henry.

"Now what was so bad about that?" Robin asked as they started walking towards their boys.

"You're kissing, that's nasty," Roland said.

"Trust me, Roland, you won't mind it one day," Henry said.

"One very long day into the future," Robin said.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Henry?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing Mom, I swear," Henry said, even as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Does this have anything to do with Grace?" Regina asked.

"No! She's just my friend," Henry said as he gathered Roland's hand and started walking.

"Just a friend," Regina said softly.

"He's a young man, who is probably in the middle of having his first crush," Robin said.

"He's too young to have a crush," Regina said.

"And how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Robin asked.

"That's different," Regina said as Robin just raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her answer to his question,"Fine, I was his age."

"Ah ha," Robin said. "I too had already kissed a young lady by his age."

"Something tells me that's not all you had done by then," Regina said as Robin's infamous smirk appeared, setting his dimples off.

"I never kiss and tell," Robin said,"come on, it's just around that corner." He took her hand again and together they quickly came to the end of the trail that led to a huge waterfall, complete with a lake.

"This is so cool, I never knew it existed," Henry said as he started to take off his shirt. Roland did the same as it was a warm enough day to go swimming.

"This is the surprise?" Regina asked.

"Well, some of it," Robin said as he placed their bags down beside a huge tent that was set up not far from the lake, there was also a smaller tent already prepared for Roland and Henry to use.

"I'll race you, Roland!" Henry yelled as Roland finished and together the two boys dove into the lake.

"Henry, be careful!" Regina called out to them.

"They'll be fine, they have each other to rely on," Robin assured her.

"As we do," Regina said.

"Exactly," Robin said as he brought her in close for another kiss, he let his mouth just capture hers and hold. Not wanting to rush it, he just wanted to savor it.

"Daddy! Come on in!" Roland called out, breaking their kiss again.

"Remind me to put the boys to bed early, so I can take you for a walk in the moonlight later," Robin said.

"Why are you trying to seduce me, Mr Hood?" Regina asked.

"Always, Ms. Mills," Robin answered as he removed most of his clothes, leaving some shorts he had underneath on, and jumped into the lake with the boys. Regina sat on a log and watched the boys, her precious three boys. Henry was enjoying having Roland and Robin around, Robin being in a role similar to a step father, and Roland being like the little brother Henry had asked for when he had been younger.

Now this, this was her family. She had never been as happy as when it was just the four of them.

"Mom are you coming?" Henry called to her.

Regina went to the tent and removed her clothes, settling on a two piece bathing suit, bright red and walked out. Robin stopped splashing with Henry when he saw her, Roland jumped on his back, causing him to go down just a little bit,"I'll be right back," he told the boys as he waded out of the lake and went to her.

"Now of all the outfits you ever wore, this might just be my favorite," Robin said as his hands went to settle on her hips.

"And here I thought my birthday suit was your favorite," Regina teased him.

"That one will always be my favorite," Robin said as he let his head lower...lower...until Regina let out a gasp as he picked her up in his arms and started towards the lake.

"Robin Hood, don't you dare!" Regina screamed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as once he got in the lake he started to fall backwards with her in his arms. Regina closed her eyes shut as the water went over both their heads and together they came up.

"Daddy got you, Regina," Roland said with laughter in his voice.

Regina ran her hands through her hair to remove the excess water and said,"That he did, but I'm going to get you." Regina started towards the boy and splashed him, causing him to splash her back. Henry started to splash at Robin as they enjoyed seeing who could win this battle.

Twenty minutes later, Roland and Henry went to go change into some dry clothes. Robin grabbed Regina's hand,"Come with me," he said.

"Always," Regina said as he brought her up to where the waterfall fell, there was a ledge near it and he started towards it.

"Wait," Regina said, stopping him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Robin said.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Regina said.

"Then prove it, take a leap with me," Robin countered.

"Alright," Regina said as together they went to the ledge, and looked out at the lake. The boys were now in their new clothes and watching from the camp site.

"Ready?" Robin asked, as he held onto her hand.

"Ready," Regina answered.

"On the count of three...one...two...three!" Robin yelled as together they leaped from the ledge, going down...down together.

Regina had her eyes shut right before they entered the water. She knew she was safe with Robin and vice versa. They quickly both kicked for the surface of the lake, coming up together with their arms around the other one.

"That was awesome, Mom!" Henry called from the land.

"I can't...can't believe I just did that," Regina said as she held onto Robin's shoulders with her hands.

"We're an adventurous family, always," Robin said as he kissed her quickly and together they headed to the shore. Henry gave them both towels as they headed for the inside of their tent. They dressed quickly, after Robin finally settled down from looking at her body as they were getting dressed.

They exited the tent to find Henry and Roland taking care of the fire pit, Roland had gathered sticks while Henry had stared the fire. Robin brought out the food, which consisted of sandwiches and soup which he heated on the fire pit.

Together they sat down on logs and enjoyed their meal, afterwards Robin brought out marshmallows and chocolate.

"Smores too?" Henry said, expressing his approval.

"Yes, it's become one of my favorites," Robin said as he looked at Regina who smiled back at him. He quickly had their sticks glowing with smores as they all enjoyed the tasty treat.

"This is almost as good as that time we had ice cream together," Roland said.

"Moms apple turnovers are one of my favorites," Henry said.

"Still?" Regina couldn't help but to ask that question, remembering how he had almost died.

"Always, Mom," Henry said. He was so proud of how his mom had turned her life around. He wanted her to be happy, and Robin and Roland were making them both happy.

"Mom, you never did tell me how you two met," Henry said.

"Which time?" Regina asked as Robin laughed at the reminder that they had met before.

"Both?" Henry said.

"Well, the first time we met was in the missing year," Regina said.

"The day you saved me!" Roland said.

"Yes, that day. Mary Margaret and I were under attack and Robin fired an arrow and saved us," Regina said.

"Glad I could assist," Robin said as Regina laughed softly at the reminder of how she had once told him she didn't ask for his help.

"And then later, Roland was about to be taken by one of the flying monkeys, so I stopped it from getting him," Regina said.

"And she gave me, Henry," Roland said, as Henry had a confused look on his face.

"I turned the flying monkey into a stuffed animal, he named it after you," Regina said.

"Which I will always be thankful for," Robin said.

"And then the next time we met, he fired an arrow at me," Regina said.

"Did you Daddy?" Roland asked, stopping from eating his treat.

"I did, I had mistaken her for someone else," Robin said.

"So what happened then?" Henry asked.

"Well, we were about to have a drink, when I saw his tattoo," Regina said, remembering how it had shocked her to see it again. To find out the man standing in front of her was her destiny.

"The one aunt Tink had tried to lead you to," Henry said.

"Yes, the very one," Regina said.

"What's so special about Daddy's tattoo?" Roland asked.

"Well, Roland, it means that no matter, Regina and I were destined to be together if we managed to fall in love with one another," Robin explained to his son.

"And you did," Henry said, so happy for his mom.

"I did, I love Regina very much," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her lips once more, brushing their noses together.

"Ewwww," Roland said as he closed his eyes shut.


	31. Chapter 29

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 29-Rip**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina and Robin walked out onto the courtyard of Robin's grandmother's mansion. Robin's grandmother wanted them to take some engagement pictures. They had become engaged only last month and the dear lady wanted their pictures to happen here, at her house. Which really was only fitting as this is where they had met.

Almost a year prior, Robin had come home from a business trip overseas, and Regina and her mother had been to Callie Locksley's charity event. And upon Callie introducing her only grandson to Regina, Robin had become instantly smitten with her, and the feeling was mutual as Regina was clearly smitten with him as well, within minutes of their meeting. It was almost as if fate was involved.

Robin had asked her for the first dance and the next and the next. Together they danced the night away in each other's arms. Because of how David Nolan had tried to butt in on their dance, Robin had stolen her away to the shadows at the end of a balcony where the sultry throb of the band was fainter. Under the glow cast by wall sconces, he handed one of the long stemmed glasses to Regina, then leaned back against the wide balustrade. She tipped the glass up to take a slow sip and her gaze tangled with his over the rim.

Something...lust? locked fast in the base of his stomach.

With her slender figure wrapped in a column of moonlight silk, her beautiful skin, sultry eyes and the crowning glory of her dark hair, Regina Mills was a very stunning woman. Any man would be aroused by having the full wattage of her attention switched on to him. And, to his chagrin, Robin discovered he was no exception.

But he was interested in far more than the surge of attraction between them. Holding her gaze, he drank from his glass, savoring the dry bubbles against his tongue. Robin had resisted love for such a long time, never being able to think that falling in love was possible for him.

"So how many years have you been attending Grams' charity ball?" Robin asked.

"For the last five years," Regina answered.

"I just realize what sort of idiot I am not attending the last five years," Robin said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because I might have met you earlier," Robin answered as Regina smiled at him. "So how do you know our friend David?"

"We sorta grew up together, or more like became older with one another," Regina said,"Now, years later, with both of us still single and good friends, we're invited everywhere together. I guess we were linked in everyone else's minds as a couple." She shrugged, and light glimmered on the pale slope of shoulders left bare by her silver gray dress. "The next step was marriage. But clearly we're better at being friends than lovers. There was no spark."

Robin put his glass down and took a step closer to Regina, then he murmured,"You wanted spark?"

"Doesn't every woman?" Regina asked as clearly there was one between them already.

Something passed between them. Before Robin could consider his actions, he lifted a hand and brushed a stand of the dark hair from her cheek that had fallen. Her beautiful skin was softer than any he'd ever touched, and it left him hungry to stroke again. "Everyone seeks that elusive flame, few are lucky enough to find it."

"You mean love?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure I believe in love anymore, I'm talking about what you called spark. A tangible force that connects two people in perfect harmony only a few times in a lifetime," Robin said.

She tipped her head back and drained the last of her champagne. The elegant column of her neck gleamed in the lamplight. "Spark sounds...interesting. I used to think I wanted love more than anything else in the world."

"You don't think so anymore?" Robin asked.

"Nope." She giggled.

Robin found himself grinning at her absurdity. The revelation that she wasn't looking for some notion of love, tickled at his conscience. This woman was made for love, to love.

"Pardon my giggling," Regina moved back into the pool of light beneath the wall sconces. "There hasn't been much to laugh about lately so this feels very good."

"Maybe it's the great company you have," Robin offered to her.

"I suspect it might have something to do with the champagne," she said as she raised her empty glass.

"Can I get you another?" Robin asked.

"Not yet, I've had enough for now," Regina answered. "I'm still trying to recall how many glasses I've had...three...I think. That's a first."

Straightening from where he was leaning, Robin took the glass from her and set it on the table beside them. "You've never been tipsy?"

She shook her head and her hair swirled around her face,"Never! Mother would be mortified, she would not approve."

"What about your father?" Robin asked, and instantly regretted his question at the look that passed on Regina's face.

"He died a few years ago," Regina said.

Robin took her hand in his and said,"I'm so sorry, forgive me for asking."

"It's alright," Regina said as she held it together,"But let's talk about something else."

"I want to talk about you," Robin said as she looked at him,"Grams said you possess the fullest heart of anyone she knows."

She wrinkled her nose at him,"That makes me sound kind of boring."

"Kindness isn't boring," Robin argued.

"Well, its not very exciting either," Regina said.

Robin's eyebrows jerked up at that,"You want to be considered exciting?"

"I want a life," it burst from her. She looked taken aback at her own ferocity. "Sorry, that sounded much more melodramatic than I intended."

Taking two steps towards her, he asked carefully,"How do you intend to achieve the life you want?"

"I'm going to do all the things I ever thought about doing," Regina said.

"And what would one of those be?" Robin asked.

"Kissing a stranger," Regina said as she grabbed the front of his suit jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Upon his mouth on hers, the bottom dropped out of the world.

Robin's lips were firm, very male, brooking no resistance. She was thrown by the unexpected arousal that spread through her like wildfire, and kept her lips firmed pressed against his. She could tell he was surprised by her actions, but only momentarily as he started to kiss her back. After a few more seconds, she drew back barely to kiss one of his dimples, then moved back to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry about that, but those dimples have been driving me crazy," Regina said as she looked at him, his eyes held hers, expressing his delight in that kiss.

He'd wanted to kiss her.

Robin bent his head toward hers,"Now the adventure starts for real."

Regina braced herself as he lowered his head, yet no amount of bracing could prepare for the kiss that finally came. It knocked the breath out of her soul.

This time, Robin took his time in kissing her.

And this time the kiss was different.

Regina gasped as Robin fully tasted her, his tongue sweeping over her parted lips into the moistness beyond. Her senses leapt, and she found herself responding back with wild passion, kissing him back, linking her fingers around his neck.

Regina forgot about the event, forgot about beyond those doors behind them, a room full of people, and gave herself up to the passion. Hot and fiery, it ignited and burned along her veins until her heartbeat thundered in her head.

He was magnificent. Masculine. And too darned sexy for words.

Regina was surprised to feel the wall of the mansion against her back, as Robin had walked them back into it. His kiss was deep, hungry, possessive. Regina's hands came from around his neck to grasp his forearms tight, her response desperate with pent up passion. His hands were on her dress clad hips, keeping her pressed against him. She could feel, literally feel his erection pressing against her. She moved her hips just a tiny bit, and smiled inwardly at his groan into her mouth at his approval.

His hands then moved to her neck, holding her face so he could continue to kiss her. But in doing so, there was a loud rip heard. Robin had torn her strap that went around her neck of her dress.

"Sorry," Robin murmured.

"Don't be, I'm not," Regina said.

Before that evening ended, Robin had two things that he had not started with that day, one was Regina's number, and the other was her heart. Robin and Regina dated for months, never getting enough of the other until Robin couldn't stand to be apart from her more than was necessary and had proposed. They had gone on vacation together to Paris, and one cool night in front of the Eiffel Tower had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his wife.

She had tearfully said yes, and a month later they were here at his Grams' home about to have their pictures taken by a professional photographer. Robin and Regina were standing near his Grams' favorite rose bushes and were being instructed on how to pose.

"Now, Robin, if you'll just look at Regina as if she is the most precious thing to you. Regina keep your eyes focused on the camera," the photographer said.

Robin held Regina at his side as he focused his loving gaze upon her, not that he needed anyone to tell him how precious Regina was to him, she was his world!

"Oh! I can't wait to see the photos!" Callie Locksley cried out as she applauded them. "And make sure you take several of every pose, I don't want anything missed." She instructed the photographer for the tenth time.

"Now, how about a kiss on the cheek?" the photographer asked.

Regina knew what he wanted Robin to do, but before he could, she took Robin's cheek and pressed her red lips against it. The photographer smiled and kept clicking his camera. Then Regina moved her hand and let Robin kiss her cheek.

For another twenty minutes, they had photo after photo taken. "Do you think you have enough Gram?" Robin asked.

"For my only grandson and his fiancee? Never!" Grams said.

"Let me let you two take a break, while I go get another camera for the other shots," the photographer said as he started walking.

"I'll walk with you, I want you to have them posed-" Grams could be heard telling the photographer as they walked inside the house.

"Think we'll be done by midnight?" Regina asked.

"Knowing Grams, NO!" Robin said as he held her in his arms, his hands interlocked on the small of her back. Their noses were barely touching as they looked at one another.

"How about we have a drink before they come back?" Robin asked as he started towards the table set aside. Regina took one step, then was stopped in her tracks as she looked down.

"Oh no," Regina said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he came back to her side.

"My dress is hung on the thorns," Regina said.

"Let me take a look," Robin said as he bent down and tried to loosen Regina's silk dress from the thorns, the material was so fine it was embedded with thorns.

"I'm afraid I'll have to rip it, I'm sorry sweetheart," Robin said.

"Just do it," Regina said as he gently ripped it away from the thorns. "Did the thorns get you as well?"

"I'm not sure," Regina said as Robin started turning her, touching her thighs to make sure she wasn't hurt from the sharp thorns. As he was almost finished looking, he heard Regina take a sharp intake of breath, and let out a small moan. He looked up at her, to see her biting her bottom lip, eyes closed.

He was about to ask her what was wrong, when he realized his hand was high on her inner thigh of one leg, he smirked as he raised his hand up just a tiny bit more, as his his finger slipped inside her panties, he saw her eyes pop open.

"Robin!" Regina said sharply.

"Yes?" Robin said as he let his finger start to rub her clit in small, torturous circles. His fingernail skimming over her clit every so often.

"Stop doing that," Regina said as she closed her eyes again.

"This?" Robin asked as he continued doing so,"Or that?" he asked as he let his finger go backward until he was at her opening, she was already so wet his finger slipped in and went in and out, in and out.

"Robin...we...can't...do this..." Regina moaned out,"here."

"You're right," Robin said as he removed his finger, Regina groaned her disapproval. Robin stood up and looked at her.

"Let's go to the stables," Robin said as he took her hand and started towards them.

"Robin! Your grandmother!" Regina reminded him.

"Oh she'll be bothering the photographer for the next twenty minutes," Robin said as they continued walking,"besides I want to put the stables to a good use. There is a mare that needs to be ridden."

"Wait," Regina said as she put a hand on his forearm to stop him. He turned to look at her with a question on his face.

"That mare wants to ride her stallion instead," Regina said as she laughed and ran towards the stables, Robin in hot pursuit of her.

Robin ran into the stables to find a smiling Regina leaning against one of walls of the stables. He started to undo his shirt, letting it hit the stable floor. He then kicked off his shoes and then his hands were at his pants, starting to undo them.

"Is that for me?" Regina asked as he nodded towards his erection.

"Just for you," Robin said as Regina then walked down the stables, till she found a stall for them. It had fresh hay and she started to remove her dress, at that moment she felt his hands on her dress, tearing it off her body. Next his hands were on her bra clad breasts, squeezing, groping as she turned her head and kissed him, her hand gripping his hair with one hand, the other gripping his cock with the other, pumping him. He then tore her bra from her body, next his hand went to her panties, playing with her, groaning when he felt how wet she already was for him.

She moaned into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside of her, starting to massage her g-spot. When he started to finger her good and deep, she wanted to come but she wanted him inside her when she did.

"I want you, now," Regina said.

"Well, you are the mare, get on your knees so I can mount you," Robin said as Regina smiled and went down on all fours on the hay. Robin smiled as he stroked himself a few times before going down behind her. He moved her legs a little further apart to fit himself to her.

"You ready for me to fuck you?" Robin whispered against her ear.

"Yes," Regina groaned out as her hand reached out and grabbed his butt cheek, pressing him in. He slipped inside easily, she was so hot for him. His cock was now hitting her at just the right angle. His cock began to move in and out of her, slowly at first, then with more intensity. Robin reached around and pressed two fingers against her clit. He rotated them in a circle, pressing hard. That, added to his cock thrusting into her, pointed directly at her g-spot, was enough to start her moaning and crying out and thrashing her hips against Robin like an animal in heat.

"Regina," Robin said, his own voice raw with passion. "Take it easy hon. Just ride it, ride it to the finish." He began to thrust harder, one hand still massaging her swollen clit, the other grasping her shoulder and pulling her, making her arch her back. The movement pressed her g-spot more firmly against his cock. "Come for me Regina," he gasped, driving into her, his hand stroking her in just the right way. Regina moaned, she was bathed in sweat, her breathing was ragged. Her entire body was flushed and her nipples felt like two hard stones attached to her chest.

"You're almost there, I can feel it. You're shaking all over. You're flushed, you're sweating." He gave her clit a sharp pinch and she almost shrieked. "Your pussy is squeezing me so hard that I feel like I'm going to go crazy." He turned her face towards him and bent forward. He kissed Regina hard, his mouth devouring her. "Come for me," he breathed in her ear. "Let it all go. I want to feel you come on me."

"I want to come, now," Regina said, her last word almost painful sounding.

Robin's thrusts grew frenzied, almost too much for her to contain. He gave her clit another hard pinch and whispered "Come," in her ear. It was a command, pitched so low that she could barely hear it. The word seemed to penetrate into her brain without bothering to travel via her ears. And just like that she felt herself beginning to come.

"Robin! Regina! Where are you two?" Callie Locksley could be heard calling to them.

"We're coming!" Robin yelled out.

As at that moment, the world stopped for a moment. But it was more than a moment. It was an eternity. Regina could see all of the colors in the stables brighter than they could ever be, could feel every nerve in her body on fire and singing with release. She felt the muscles of her pussy contracting, felt the hard staff of his cock spending deep within her. She cried out over and over as the orgasm rocked through her in mind-numbing waves, and she heard as if from a long distance Robin crying out along with her in his own pleasure. Then she was circling down and down into a sated, hazy stupor.

Regina realized she was still alive as she felt Robin move them so that they were facing one another. He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his fingertips.

"You are amazing," Robin said as he kissed her lips.

"So are you," Regina said. "but we better get going or your Grams might find us."

Robin moaned, but nodded,"I'll get our clothes." He then stood up and after a few seconds came back with his pants on, "Regina we might have a problem."

"What?" Regina said.

"Your dress, I ripped it again," Robin said.

"What are we going to do?" Regina asked.

"Here, take my shirt," Robin said,"We'll try to sneak into the house and get you some more clothes."

They dressed as much as they could and while holding hands, quickly went into the house. They made their way to their bedroom and after a few minutes they were back on the patio.

"Regina? What happened to your dress?" Callie asked as she looked from Robin, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I uh, something caught on it and it ripped," Regina said as she went over to get a glass of water.

Callie Locksley looked at her grandson again, she walked up to him and put a finger on his chest."And I guess from the bite marks on her neck, _you_ are the reason her dress was ripped?"

"Grams-" Robin said.

"Don't Grams me," Callie said,"I won't have my first grandchild conceived in a stable."

Robin smiled at his Grams,"I'll try my best." he then winked at her as he went to Regina.

"She knew, didn't she?" Regina asked.

"Maybe," Robin said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Well, let's hope nothing else rips," Regina said.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"Because you ripped my last pair of panties in the stables," Regina said. Loving the reaction of Robin's eyes going wider.

"You mean-" Robin said,"you have nothing on under that dress?"

"Nothing," she whispered.


	32. Chapter 30 A

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 30-Massage, Version A**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Regina had just walked out into the courtyard to see David and Mary Margaret standing there watching Robin Hood and his Merry Men practice with their bows and arrows. One after another his men hit their target right in the middle.

"Kind of impressive, isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What? Having stinky men being able to fire a pointy stick? Can't be all that hard," Regina said with clear annoyance

"Is that so?" Robin asked as he walked up to them, to Regina in particular. "Well why don't you show us 'stinky men' how you would do it."

Regina rolled her eyes at him,"I'm a Queen and a little more refined then your rustic ways."

"Really? Then why don't you show us some of your finesse then," Robin challenged her.

"There is no finesse in your little archery," Regina said. Beside Regina, Mary Margaret and David were smiling at the delight in their little sass towards one another.

"Then prove it," Robin said.

"Fine, get out of my way," Regina said as she stormed past him, she grabbed a bow and arrow from one of his men. She held her position and let the arrow fly, she did hit the target but not the center of it.

Robin chuckled as he walked up beside her and pulled and arrow from his quiver, loading it. He then looked at her, as he let go of his arrow...splitting her arrow down the middle.

"You did that on purpose!" Regina said.

"That was just a warning shot, so how about we make another round really count?" Robin asked.

"Name it!" Regina said, her anger getting the best of her.

"First one to get a bull-eyes has to do one task for the winner," Robin challenged her.

"Fine. Be ready to clean my stables, thief!" Regina said as she carefully took aim, taking her time this go around. She aimed for the center, and using just a little of her magic as she let go fired.

Striking the center!

"Good luck, thief," Regina said as she moved for him to take a turn. She looked around as many had gathered around to watch their battle.

"Thank you, your majesty," Regina said as she watched him take his stance, aiming his arrow at the target. She waited and waited as he held his stance.

"Sometime before the next decade," Regina said.

"Patience, your majesty," Robin said as he looked at the target and finally let go off his arrow, it flew through the air, piercing a rain drop as it fell from the sky and hit its target...her arrow again! Splitting it down the middle once again.

Cheers and applause surrounded them, his Merry Men congratulating him. Roland came up to his father and hugged him, he then went over to Regina.

"I'm sorry, Regina, that you lost," Roland said as Regina leaned down and rubbed his little cheek, kissing it softly.

"Thank you, my little knight," she whispered to him. He smiled as he gave her a flower and took off, back to his father.

"You did well, Regina," Mary Margaret said as she walked up to them.

"Shut it," Regina said as Mary Margaret quietly walked away.

Regina waited as Robin walked up to her, an arrogant smirk on his face as he did so. "Now, I do believe you owe me a task," he said.

"What do you expect me to do? Wash your clothes for you so that they don't smell like a dirty forest for a little while?" Regina asked.

Robin chuckled at her saucy ways,"Well, your majesty, I didn't know you were that anxious to get me out of my clothes. If I had known sooner, I would have obliged you."

Regina was shocked for words, all she could do was stare at him for a few moments before finally saying,"Just tell me what the hell it is you really want."

"Well, tonight I'm on patrol duty and when I return, my aching muscles will need a good massage," Robin said. "So I'll expect to see you in my chamber upon my return." He then winked at her as he walked away, leaving a fuming Queen in the process.

Later that night, Regina was on her way to Robin's chambers. She may be angry she had lost their little duel, but she would honor her loss. Regina pushed open the door to his room and looked around. For a thief and a man who lived outdoors the majority of the time, he was tidy.

She walked over to where one of his shirts was laying on the bed, she looked around before bending down and picking it up. She brought it to her nose and inhaled it, smelling the strong scent of forest, a scent she was...

"Enjoying yourself?" Robin's voice called from behind her.

She quickly let go of the garment and looked at him, hating that she had been caught doing so."I was just thinking of how it's a shame you didn't let it get washed, it would get rid of this smell of peasant."

Robin smiled as he walked over to a table and laid down his bow and arrows, he then started to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head as he did so, showing his bare chest to her as he did so. Regina couldn't understand why her mouth suddenly went dry and a stirring started low inside of her...No! It couldn't be!

But she was not about to back down from...from this thief! She stood her ground as he then sat down and took off one boot, then the other. He stood back up and walked up to stand in front of her.

"I'm going to take a bath, when I get back I'll be waiting my massage, there are oils and lotions over there on that table," Robin pointed to one, but she never broke her eye contact with him.

He then walked around her to head into the bathing chambers, evidently he did bathe indoors as she heard him in the water a few seconds later.

Regina was taking in deep breaths as she thought of what was to come. She went over to the table and picked up a few lotions and oils. Minutes passed and she felt, rather than heard Robin come back into the room. She turned around to look at him.

He was the picture of masculine yumminess with his arms crossed over his broad, tanned chest, all hard lines and warm, firm muscles. Years of being on the run from her black knights and years in the forest had certainly been kind to his body, at least for her eyes.

He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist as a few trickles of water ran down his body, his hair was still slightly wet. Just looking at him and that stirring she had felt earlier, was now becoming a raging inferno in her loins.

 _She wanted him!_

He had powerful thighs that were toned, trim calves. Hell, even his bare feet were sexy. And as far as what that towel was hiding...

The hairs on Regina's arms and the back of her neck tingled.

"Regina?" he said as she focused on his face. Bad idea, as his baby blue eyes stood out, framed by impossibly long lashes, perfect for a woman, downright sinful for a man.

"Let's just get this over with, go lay down on the bed," Regina commanded.

"Already wanting to get me into bed," Robin commented with a wink at her as he did as she said. He laid down with his chest on the bed, resting his head on his folded arms.

Regina's anger was still picking at her, how he actually expected her to go to him and put his hands on his body, to gently knead the soreness from his muscles. She slowly approached him and knelt down at his side, but so he wouldn't have any doubt that this was only because she had lost their duel.

"There are massages, thief, and then there are _massages._ The one you will get, won't be the one you were expecting," Regina said.

"Then you may begin with the one you now wish to give me, but you will end with the one you say I was expecting," Robin said.

She had all of his golden back there for her to work her frustration out on. She took the oil and poured some onto his back and on her hands, as she then brought her hands down to touch his skin. She pounded, gouged and gave him anything but a soothing, pleasurable massage.

The trouble was, her hands didn't last very long giving out that kind of punishment, yet she heard not a single grunt of discomfort from her victim. He should have at least tensed up when she worked on his back.

"My shoulders require your assistance as well," Robin said.

Regina could barely reach the top of his back, so instead she sat on the lower part of his back, her thighs were on either side of his hips as she reached up and massaged his shoulders.

"You want to tell me why you're so sassy with me," Robin murmured.

"You irritate me so," Regina answered honestly.

"Then why do you like to rise to the occasion with me," Robin said.

"There's something about you...something that just makes me want to keep you at bay," Regina answered.

Robin suddenly flipped over and now he was looking up at her, his towel was barely covering him now.

"You're upset with me, because I bother you in a good way," Robin said.

"Why did you ask for this massage?" Regina asked.

"I wanted this, because so you would become accustomed to my body," Robin answered,"you can now start on my chest."

Regina glanced at his chest before she could even touch it, she could feel the same heat coiling down into her belly. When she did finally touch it, her arousal came so swiftly, she nearly groaned her pleasure. His skin was so warm, yet gave little under her gentle kneading, was so silky to her fingertips, yet so muscle hard. Damn, she wanted to lean forward and kiss his chest, lick his chest with her tongue, to bite down on his nipples, but he gave no indication that he wanted anything other than the massage.

She was so hot for him she should have gone up in smoke, but his eyes were calm as they remained focused on her, his own arousal was now pressed up between her core as she slowly would rock up against it. His hands moved to her hips, making her move slightly up and down his erection.

"I'm thinking you're enjoying this massage as much as I am," Robin murmured as Regina leaned down and grabbed his chin in her hand.

"Shut up, or I'll put that sharp tongue of yours to good use," Regina said as she then turned his head to the side as she licked the side of one cheek.

"I'd be more than glad to let you use my tongue," Robin said as Regina leaned back and waved her hand, effectively removing her clothes by magic. She still sat on his lap, the only thing separating them was a towel, that had a tent to it.

She moved to straddle his head and said,"Help yourself," she said as she felt his head so that his lips hovered over her mound, his breathing teasing her sensitive flesh.

Regina almost shot off the bed, at the first lick of his tongue on her. He honed in on her inner thighs, licking, sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. Finally, with an almost primal growl he put his tongue to good use and gave her that first, delectable lick she wanted.

His tongue swept over here, entering her with it. She clutched at his headboard as she rode his mouth. He played with her little nub as he went back and forth to her folds. She was moaning as she craved the sweet release she knew he could give her.

"I need to come, now thief!" Regina ordered loudly.

She bit her lip as he sucked her on that nub, causing her hips to ground hard against him, she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, making him pinch her nipples as she came.

"Robin!" she called out as she surrendered to him.

As she finally came back down from earth, she looked down at him. He had that trade mark smirk on his face. She moved back to sit back down on his lap, moving the towel out of her way. She took his shaft and slipped him inside her wet core, groaning as he filled her to the hilt. She placed her hands on his chest, as his went to her hips as she started to ride him ever so slowly, went up, up, up until he was almost out of her, before sinking back down on him. She did this over and over and over again, rotating her hips as she did.

"Regina," he moaned as she continued to ride him.

He was so wired up, that he knew this was going to be torturous to make this last, but last he wanted to. She leaned down and bit his nearest nipple, and not too gently either. His moan turned to a growl, she laughed low and bent to make amends to his nipple, swirling her tongue around it. She kept her eyes on him as she did, his eyes were locked on her, their enjoyment clearly there.

She felt one of his hands move, his thumb pressing down on her clit as she started to come. She gasped his hands as she called out his name again,"Robin! she felt his hips bucking upwards as she felt him start to come as well. His seed spurting deep inside her as her eyes locked with something she hadn't seen before, until this moment.

 _A lion tattoo!_

 _This thief was her soul mate!_

 _The man she was destined to be with!_


	33. Chapter 30 B

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 30-Massage, Version B**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills was on the run, she was running from a man her parents had all but sold her to. Henry and Cora Mills had stolen money from this man and he was out to collect. It wasn't just a little bit of money either, it was well over five million dollars over the years that they had worked for this man.

The conceited man had even made an offer a week ago, that if they gave Regina to him in marriage he would let the debt go and not go to the police. So of course Cora had agreed to such an offer. Her father, on the other hand, had been reluctant about this. He had not stolen any money but he had wanted to protect his wife and his own daughter. But unfortunately one would have to pay a price and he had never stood up to his wife since he had married her, so his daughter would be the one to pay this price.

Regina was not going to marry a stranger, no matter how rich he was, no matter if her mother went to jail for it, bringing her father into it as well. She was twenty three years old and still living with her parents, she had a teaching job that she loved but knew she was about to loose it all. So a week ago, she had waited until everyone in the house was asleep and had snuck out of the house and taken off on the run. She had a little money she had saved up for a trip she was planning on taking, and had went to the train station and had left for Las Vegas.

Her friend, Jefferson Hatter, lived out here and he was almost like a magician on how he could help people disappear. He told her he could get her a new identity and get her out of the country. She was walking around the hotel casino she was to meet Jefferson in later, when she kept looking over her shoulders. She felt like she was being followed, there was this man who was very tall, a little husky with long curly hair. And another who was bald and also a little husky.

She had seen them for over an hour now and knew something was amiss. She looked at her watch, Jefferson said he would be here within an hour. If she could just last an hour, she would have a whole new future. She decided to go to the ladies room, knowing they couldn't go in there. But as she started towards it, they moved behind her. She quickly made a dash around the corner and opened a door to her immediate right. She then ran down that hallway and opened another door, closing it quickly behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned against it. Thankfully she had managed to get away from them.

"It's about time you got here," a voice called out, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." He had a very strong English accent, she could tell.

Regina moved from the door and walked into the room, she saw a man laying on a massage table with a towel over his head and another over his hips. He obviously had been waiting on a massage therapist to give him a rub down. She had to get out of here, and now. But those goons were still out there.

"Hello?" the man said.

Regina had to make a decision, and now, "Yes, sorry about that." The man obviously thought she was here to massage him, anything to keep those goons from finding her. "Shall we begin?"

"Do your worst," the man said.

Regina looked and grabbed one lotion and approached the table. As she neared it, she saw that the man was obviously in great shape. He was a tall man, she guessed around six foot one, his legs were in great shape as well, well defined muscles. She went to stand by the table and poured some lotion into her hands as she began to work on his upper back and neck. From the first initial contact with his skin, her body started to tingle all over. She couldn't help the thought of what her nails would feel like, digging into his back as they had sex.

Here she was on the run from one man and already thinking of having sex with a stranger. A stranger that she didn't even know his name, what he looked like, nothing!

Regina thought of how she had never seen his face yet, but she was attracted to him. To his voice, to his body as well. She then worked on his legs, feeling the smoothness of them under her touch.

"Now my front," the man said, as he turned over. He removed the towel covering his head, leaving Regina awestruck. His eyes opened and Regina felt something in her shift. Like gravity.

She examined his face carefully, noting the strong forehead, beautiful shaped blue eyes, straight nose, perfectly chiseled lips and strong chin.

He was devastatingly handsome for a stranger. He seemed to be in his early thirties. His hair was dark blonde and complemented his skin tone which was a warm golden tan.

They continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Stunning, in every way," he murmured lightly to her.

She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his words to her. She breathed in deeply before speaking, "Your front?"

He smiled at her and settled into position. Regina poured more oil into her hands and then grabbed his hands, and started to gently massage each long finger. In her mind, Regina wondered what his touch would feel like on her body, and she felt another tingle lower in her body. She wanted those hands, wanted them on her. Moving down his arms, she continued to massage him. She could feel the strength of his arms and she wondered what they would feel like around her.

"Close your eyes," Regina said. He did as she said and she instantly regretted it as she could not look at those blue eyes of his. She ran her fingers over his forehead, trying to remove any tension that had built up there. Next her fingers rubbed over his cheeks, she could feel his stubble under her touch, and loved the feeling of it.

She bit her lip and then let her finger tips rub over those lips of his. His mouth opened slightly and he kissed her fingertips with his mouth. Before she knew it, his mouth opened even more and he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth. She let him suck on her finger for several moments, the sensation causing her to become uncomfortable in her pants. She imagined what her nipple would feel like to be sucked on just like he was doing to her finger, with a groan she removed her finger.

"How long have you worked here?" he asked, causing her to move her gaze to his face. His eyes were open now.

"Not very long," Regina answered truthfully. She then moved her hands to his chest, pouring a good amount on his chest, watching his skin react to the oil. She started to rub the oil all over his front. The side of his hip was brushing up against her own as she enjoyed touching his chest, she could feel his gaze looking up at her. She honestly didn't know which of them was enjoying this more...him or her.

Well, judging from the huge tent that he had under that white towel that covered his hips, the winner was evident. He was enjoying this greatly!

"Do you live here?" Regina asked.

"No, I live in Los Angeles," Robin answered.

"So what brings you to Las Vegas?" Regina asked before she could help herself.

"I'm here on both a personal and business matter," Robin answered as he bit his lower lip.

She looked at him as she moved her finger tips over his nipples. She deliberately kept circling his nipple, hearing his sharp intake of breath. When she saw that he was looking at her, she tried to remove her fingers, but his hands closed over them quickly.

"Don't," he said softly, "I'm enjoying having your hands on me." He moved her fingers over his nipples, opening his mouth to let out a soft moan as she needed no further instructions and continued to caress his nipples. One of his hands came up and kneaded one of her soft mounds of her breasts, making her catch her breath.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," Regina said.

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes were sincere but playful at the same time. His thumb went over her nipple, going in circles over it, teasing it till it hardened under his touch. "I figured, since you like touching mine, I should be allowed the same."

"I've never done this sort of thing before," Regina answered, almost out of breath. She was literally leaning her breast into his hand, even though she was fully clothed, she was so turned on from one touch. But what a touch indeed!

"I can sense that," he said, "Whatever it is you're running from, you're safe with me."

Regina could only look at him, she did feel like she would receive no harm from him. Why did it feel like she already knew him? Had they met before?

"Why don't we start with our names first? The name is Robin," Robin introduced himself. His name rang no bells as to why she felt this connection with him.

Regina opened her mouth to tell him her name, but then thought of what had brought her here. The man her parents owed money to, he was the one who had forced her to go on the run. And soon, her friend Jefferson was going to help her leave the country. How could she start anything with this man now? This Robin?

"Milady?" Robin tried again to get her name.

"Regina," Regina answered and inwardly winced, as now this man knew her first name.

"It's a lovely name, and quite befitting someone like you," Robin said.

The man knew how to flirt, that she knew already. "Someone like me?" she asked. It had been a long time since she had let someone flirt with her, for awhile she had just had a wall built around her that seemed to keep men at bay. But somehow this Robin was getting through.

"Someone who reminds me of a Queen, regal," Robin answered.

"You run into many of those here in Vegas?" Regina asked.

"Not at all," Robin answered as he leaned up and took his hand from her breast. He cupped at the nape of her neck, bringing her closer to him.

He was going to kiss her! He was going to! She wanted him to as well. Any thought she had disappeared in the touch of his lips. He angled his head and kissed her with openmouthed greed. Her senses lit, they became the brightest point in the room, blinding white heat. She turned her face into the kiss, as if it were the sun, as he took it deep into her mouth, wet, lustful, hot. She opened her lips further, wallowing in the swift, steep pleasure of it.

There was an inciting, palpable ardor to his kiss, in the press of his warm, soft lips, in the deep, slippery moist inquiry of his tongue. Each second her heart beat faster and harder than the second before. As he kissed her, her hands of their own accord moved to his shoulders. He brought her to sit on the massage table beside him as he continued to kiss her.

One of her hands went to the towel that separated him from being fully exposed to her. She daringly lifted the towel, and moved her hand ever so slowly...till she touched his erection.

"Yes," he moaned into the kiss, "touch me."

She brought her hand around his cock and could feel some wetness at the tip. Obviously it was precum, and she took it and started to move her hand up and down his long, hard length. Oh, he was like velvet in her hand, the veins that ran down his length, she groaned at the thought of how hard this would make her come when they had sex.

Sex? They barely knew each other's names and she continued to think of how this man would feel having sex with.

"Come upstairs with me," Robin whispered, as he put a hand over hers and removed it from under the towel. He pulled his head away and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I have a suite and we can continue this there."

Regina opened her mouth, not knowing what she was going to say. But as fate would have it, the door burst open and in walked those two men who had been following her earlier. She gasped and was looking for another exit, but unfortunately they were blocking it.

"You found her boss," the bigger man said as Regina then looked at Robin.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Regina Mills," Robin said.

 _He knew her!_


	34. Chapter 30 C

_**(A/N-Special thanks to a friend for the art work for this. And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ **Day 30-Massage, Version C**_

 _ **(A/U Setting)**_

Regina Mills arrived at the spa running just a little behind, she was due to be there about ten minutes ago, but thanks to a traffic jam she was just now getting here. She had thought she had everything in order, she had taken the day off, a wonder for her. She had even left in plenty of time to get here, but a last minute phone call changed all that.

She parked her car and walked into the spa clinic and asked for the Mills' wedding party, "They just went in a few minutes ago, you can go on in and take room 23 for your massage. There is a robe on the back of the door, so just help yourself," the receptionist informed her.

Regina thanked her and walked into the room, she then proceeded to remove her clothing and put on a small, soft white terry robe. She laid down on the massage table and tried to relax, letting the soothing music and water sounds lure her almost to sleep. This wedding was getting to her, with all the details and events going on. Just another month and it would all be over. Then, then she could relax fully.

She heard the door open, she turned her head to see one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen walk in. This was her massage therapist? Forget relaxing!

"Why hello there, handsome" Regina said with a smile.

"You're here for a massage?" he asked as he tuend his head slightly.

"Well, I'm not here to sell girl scout cookies, if that is what you mean," Regina answered, smiling when she got him to laugh at her small joke. God! The man had perfect teeth, a perfect smile, and she loved when he bit his lower lip as he laughed.

"I'm Robin," Robin introduced himself to her.

"Regina," Regina stated.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always," Regina answered.

Robin walked up to the table to her from behind and slowly caressed her head and hair. He moved his hands over her hair, slowly parting it to each side and ran his index finger softly over her neck, releasing the tension slowly from her.

"What brings you here?" Robin asked.

"A wedding," Regina answered.

Robin quickly looked at her left hand, feeling his heart stop upon seeing a ring there, obviously an engagement ring.

"Congratulations," he said regretfully.

"Thank you, I'm very excited for it," Regina said.

"How long have you know the groom?" Robin asked.

"Oh, David? I've known him since we were kids," she answered with a smile, "we practically grew up together."

"Must help with the wedding already knowing everything," Robin said.

"Indeed, though I fear what might happen at the bachelor party next weekend," Regina said.

"And what about the bachelorette party?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

Regina laughed before answering, "That is also next weekend, in Las Vegas."

"I'm impressed, going to Las Vegas," Robin said, "Should be quite the party."

"Oh it will be, we're going to light up the town," Regina said, "And also going to go see the men down under if you know what I mean."

Robin chuckled as he thought of the male strippers that performed there, "I'm sure you all will have a lovely time."

He then moved his attention to her ears; moving the hair strands away, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. Then he raised her head a bit and slipped the blindfold over her eyes. Robin could hear a gasping sound and see a smile spread on her lips.

Robin kept his hands on her shoulders and slowly massaged them, relaxing her a bit. He slowly moved to her side and undid the knot of the robe and slit it down over her hands, revealing her bare shoulder and neck.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Robin asked.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Regina answered as he smiled at her.

Taking the oil from the kit he slowly applied it to his hands and rubbed his palms together to warm it up. Robin started with her shoulders and with gentle pressure slowly running down her back with long strokes which went under the robe. As he moved, the robe was pushed further down her back by his hands moving in rhythmic strokes along her spine.

Moving his hands back up to her shoulders, he slowly took her right hand and kept it on his bent thigh, slowly massaging along the length of her hands. Robin could see her hand slowly moving upwards but before she could move further, he pushed it away and moved to the other side to do the same with the left hand.

"So what made you decide to marry this David?" Robin asked, jealously eating at him. Not that it made any sense, he didn't know this woman from the next person. So why was he so curious about her? About this man she was set on marrying?

Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she knew what he was getting at. She decided to play along,"Oh, he is just the definition of charming," she answered at first before continuing, "he's one of those that comes along once in a lifetime if you're lucky."

"Sounds like he might be your soul mate then," Robin said loosely.

"If you could call it that," Regina said, smiling she then asked, "So why are you still single?"

"I just haven't found the one I was born to gaze into her eyes for the rest of my life," Robin answered.

"Wow, I don't know anyone who talks like that anymore," Regina said. "Are you sure you're from our time?"

Robin laughed as he answered, "I guess it's the way my parents raised me, to respect others and to not just move from one person to the next and so on. And that when you meet the one you are destined to be with, your heart comes alive almost for the first time, because it's realizing it's mate in front of them."

"Where do you come from?" Regina asked.

"I was born in England, in case you can't tell," Robin answered.

"The accent almost gave it away," Regina said.

"Almost?" Robin asked.

"Well," Regina said coyly, "so what brought you here?"

"I came to start my career in music," Robin answered.

"You sing?" Regina asked.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"Just a hunch," Regina said.

"Then your insight serves you well," Robin said.

"And a Star Wars fan as well," Regina answered quickly.

"A woman who knows her sci-fi," Robin said, "a woman after my own heart."

"Careful, or I might crush it," Regina said.

"Ouch," Robin said, "but yes I do sing. I play the guitar as well."

"A man good with his fingers," Regina said. "You sing, Star Wars fan, and an accent. That's what I call a deadly combination."

"And a woman who also knows Star Wars, very easy to talk to, stunning in every way," Robin said.

She turns her head and looks at him, staring into his eyes as his locked into hers. They had a moment between them, as he kept thinking how much he would have loved to have met her before this David had managed to make her fall in love with him.

"And a massage therapist as well," Regina said, making him snap out of his looking into her eyes.

"Who is sorely lacking," Robin said.

He then climbed up on the massage table and placed his legs on either side of her body, his thighs resting on his calves and his bottom on her mid thighs over her robe. He moved his hands on her back and sensually massaged her back all the way from neck to the small of her back and then slid her robe down feeling her lovely booty which he slowly knead with his fingers.

He then moved her hands up and started from her neck again, bending forward a bit and accidentally let her feel his hard-on, on her back for a split second as he massaged her down along the spine and into her butt.

Moving down to her inner thighs, he slowly slid along her legs and his hands followed gradually moving the robe down and feeling her inner thighs as he started to stroke them with his fingers.

Robin smiled as he could hear her breathing becoming more rapid as he let a small smile form and moved down caressing her calves and in the process removing her robe completely. He then started to caress her feet, rubbing them with his hands.

"Time to roll over, milady," he says as he moved his hand from her feet, caressing her left leg from foot to the hip and slowly rolled her over.

He felt as if his breathing stopped as he saw the front of her fully naked form before his eyes. She was perfect in every way, her breasts, though small, were more than adequate, just perfect for his hands to be filled with. She was bare on her pubic area, she looked so smooth and it caused him to almost touch it but knew better.

"Do you want me to stop?" Robin asked.

Regina opened her eyes to see him focused on her, she smiled again and said, "Keep going."

He smiled and started to gently massage her shoulders, working down her arms and moved his hands on her shoulder bones, slowly tracing edges of her perfect breasts. Next, he skimmed over her breasts with his palms just stopping close to her nipples, and moved in circles around her nipples, then moved further away. He repeated this again moving his hands in circles around her breast and stopping before her nipples, which by now were fully errect. He smiled at her body's response to his touch.

Next he moved his hands down to her tummy, pouring plenty of oil on her belly button and massaged around the belly and hips, slipping his hands down, he paused and looked at his hand as one of hers was pushing his hand further down...down...down. He looked down and saw the moisture there as her legs had moved apart.

He then moved his fingers close to her outer lips and stopped just a fraction away from her now wet lips, and with his hands caressed around her vagina further, causing her to moan and groan as her body moved closer to his touch.

He then slid his right hand down to her inner thighs until he reached her wet vagina and slowly parted her lips and slipped his middle finger inside her wet core. He then slowly moved it in and out and he could see her climax building up in her face. He entered his second finger inside, feeling her g-spot and began moving his fingers in long strokes.

As he finger fucked her, the room is filled with her soft moans, standing out above the background music.

"I'm going to come," Regina moaned out.

"Come, milady, come for me," Robin said as he watched her come undone with a shudder. Smiling as a loud moan escaped her mouth. He then moved his lips and gave her a long passionate kiss, before he moved from the massage table. He cleaned himself up with and turned around to see her sitting on the massage table with her robe on.

"I feel like I must apologize to you," Robin said as he walked up to her.

"For what?" Regina asked.

"Well for two things, one for taking advantage of an engaged woman," Robin explained, "and the other for not being a massage therapist."

Regina looked at him with confusion clearly on her face, "What...what do you mean? You're not a massage therapist?"

"No, I'm afraid the young lady at the desk got our rooms messed up," Robin explained, "I came here today to get a massage as well."

Regina looked at him for a few seconds before she started to smile at him."Well, that was our luck then."

He smiled shortly at her and picked up her left hand in his, "If we had more luck, I would have met you and gotten you to fall in love with me before this was placed on your hand." He touched her ring on her finger.

She smiled and said, "Well, that's the thing with luck somedays, sometimes you have it and sometimes you don't."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"This," Regina said as she took the ring off her finger, "is not my ring. I picked it up for my sister at the jewelry store today and figured the best place to put it so I would not loose it, was on my finger."

"So you're not engaged?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not," Regina answered.

Robin let out a soft sound of relief, as he then smiled. "So, does this mean I can take you out for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"On one condition," Regina answered.

"Name it," Robin said.

"If I can give you a massage after dinner," Regina said with a smile on her face.


	35. Chapter 31

**(** _ **A/N-This prompt is for a friend who made an amazing art work that I have been teasing about on my twitter for almost three months. I hope I did you justice my friend.**_ _ **And to Bekki for beta reading these, thank you so much! Also special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Day 31-True Love's Kiss(TLK)**_

 _ **(Set in the missing year)**_

Regina was in the library, reading a book on potions. She flung it towards the wall and grabbed another one. She was trying to find a way, any way, to get back to her son, to Henry. But even if she did find a way back to Storybrooke, he was in New York and would have no memory of her being his mother.

She took another book and flung it towards the door, a door that someone at that moment was walking through, "Ugh," he said quickly as he dodged the book.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Dodging one of your temper tantrums, it appears," Robin said as he picked the book off the floor and walked over to her and put it on the table in front of her.

"I am not, having a temper tantrum," Regina defended herself.

"Oh no, then what was this then?" Robin asked.

"It's called frustration," Regina said.

"I see, and what are you frustrated about, I wonder?" Robin asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Not that," Regina said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Then what has you upset?" Robin asked.

Regina looked at him and stood up, "Nothing that concerns you," she then started to walk past him when he brought a hand out to her arm, stopping her progress.

"Regina, let me help," Robin said to her gently. He could tell when something was really bothering her, she was harsh when she needed to protect herself. But there was another side to her, a side she hardly let anyone see.

"You can't help me," Regina said, "and even if you could, I don't need your help."

"Regina, don't be like this towards me," Robin said.

"There's nothing you can do," Regina said as tears came to her eyes, she hated when that happened. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"You don't know that, just tell me," Robin said as one of his hands came up and brushed a tear from her cheeks, he hated to see her upset. He knew of how her reputation was, yes she had done terrible things, but he also knew how people should also be given a second chance to try to change their lives.

"It's Henry," Regina said as she moved from his touch. She walked over to the balcony and looked out.

"Your son," Robin said as he walked up behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders to offer what comfort he could.

"I just miss him, I had to give him up in order to save his life," Regina said.

"A terrible price to you, but also the best as you saved your son's life," Robin said.

"I just miss him so much," Regina said, "I just want to hold him in my arms."

"And one day again you shall," Robin said as he turned her around in his arms, "that mind of yours will figure it out one day."

Slowly, ever so slowly her arms came up around his back and she hugged him back. It felt good for someone to show her some sort of emotion, empathy, instead of just the typical scorn she usually, and sometimes rightfully received.

She lowered her walls around her, not thinking of anything but of just this specific time. She moved her head back, as did he and he looked down into her face, ever so slowly he started to lower his head, his left hand went to her cheek as his head still descended towards hers.

This man was making her feel things, emotions she had thought to be long gone for someone. Her only feeling she had had for so long was the love she had for Henry, her son. She could not let herself, would not allow herself to feel something for this man. A man, who was holding her in her arms.

She quickly moved back before he could touch her lips, "How dare you try to take advantage of me."

"I was doing no such thing, Regina," Robin said.

"Oh no? Then why were you trying to kiss me?" Regina asked.

"Maybe, because I wanted to kiss you. Did you ever think of that?" Robin asked.

"Why would you want to? I've killed hundreds, thousands perhaps," Regina said, "I had you and your men hunted down like dogs many times."

"And somehow we still alluded your black knights," Robin said with a smile.

"Imbeciles obviously," Regina said.

"I think you are trying to fight what you are starting to feel towards me?" Robin said.

"Nausea?" Regina asked as Robin had to smile down at her face at that one.

"No, I think it goes a lot deeper than that," Robin said as this time, he put both hands on the side of her face, to hold her still as he said, "As I once fought those feelings I began to have towards you, now you are doing the same."

Regina opened her mouth to deny it, when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. No! It couldn't be! She grabbed his right hand and pulled it down from her face so she could get a better look.

"This can't be," Regina murmured.

"What? My tattoo?" Robin asked. "Is something wrong?"

Regina couldn't answer, nothing was forming in her mind that would differ the situation.

Robin Hood, the Prince of Thieves, was her soul mate!

So she did the only thing she could do, she waved her hands and she disappeared right before his eyes in a mist of purple smoke. She appeared back in her bedchamber, clearly befuddled and down right confused.

How could someone like him be her soul mate?

He was someone who stole from people like her to give to peasants!

She had tried to have him and his men captured, killed probably if they had been.

She started to pace her room, back and forth till she came up with a reasonable solution to this mess. But after ten minutes of pacing, nothing made any sense still.

This wasn't her main problem now, that was getting back to her son. This whole soul mate thingy would have to wait.

Henry, was what mattered.

She went over to her dresser and pulled out that pin, she had infused with the sleeping curse. She didn't want to keep feeling this sense of pain, she felt with not having Henry there with her. It was slowly consuming her day by day, taking a little bit more of all she had worked for away from her. She figured the heroes would all find a way to get them back home before too long, and once there then they would have Henry awake her.

Her decision made, she held out her other hand and started to lower the pin towards it. A split second before it would make contact with her skin, she felt arms go around her form, effectively stopping her.

"You can't do this! I won't let you do this," Robin said as the two of them struggled.

"It's not your decision to make!" Regina said as she stomped on his foot with her high heeled boot, he yelled and barely let go of her. She made one last move to use the pin, and as she did he grabbed her hand in his and together they struggled again.

"Let go of this!" Regina yelled.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I can't," Robin said as he tried to get the pin away from her grasp.

But in doing so, the pin moved, and went into Robin's skin.

Regina let out a soft gasp as it happened, she let go and looked at him. "Now see what you have done!"

"I couldn't let you do this," Robin said as he started to stagger a little. He was getting very sleepy, extremely sleepy.

"You're an idiot, you should have just let me do this," Regina said.

"My apologies, your majesty," Robin said as he went down to his knees before her, and then the rest of his body fell backwards onto the floor.

Regina dropped to her knees and picked up his head, "Wake up!" She screamed at him, even though she knew it was useless to do so. The potion she used to make the sleeping curse were quite effective immediately.

"Regina!" Snow called as she ran or rather waddled into the room, followed by David. "What happened?"

"He got stabbed with the sleeping curse," Regina answered as she knew what would come next. "And no, I didn't do it."

"Then what happened?" David asked.

"I was trying to use it on myself," Regina started to explain and saw Snow open her mouth, "my reasons are my own, and right now, they are not important."

"Let me go get Doc and see if there is anything that we can do," David said as he left the room.

Regina waved her hands again and this time Robin landed on Regina's bed. She walked over to the bed, and moved some of his hair from his forehead, "Stupid fool, why couldn't you just leave me be?"

Snow White had been watching from behind Regina, had seen the way Regina spoke and how she gently touched the archer's skin. There was something going on here, more than just Regina being mad at him.

Regina had feelings for Robin, that was evident. A part of Snow wanted to jump for joy, because finally Regina had another chance at something wonderful, but she had to restrain herself. Now was not the time, now was the time to find a way to wake up Robin.

Minutes later, Doc was there assessing Robin, some of Robin's men were now in the room as well, "Well he is under a sleeping curse." Doc stated.

"Well hello Captain Obvious!" Regina said. "Did it take you this long to figure that out? We know that, now we have to fix this."

"Excuse me, your majesty," Doc said, "but this is your curse and you should know how to fix it."

"It takes an act of true love, doesn't it Regina?" Snow asked.

"Yes, true love's kiss," Regina answered.

"But, Marian is dead, how can we wake him up now?" Little John asked.

"It doesn't have to be a significant other," Regina said and rolled her eyes at their confusion," Roland, Roland can wake him up. The bond between a parent and their child is unbreakable."

"I'll go get him," Little John said as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Roland in his arms.

"Roland, your silly papa needs your help," Regina said as she walked up to him, "he accidently touched something he shouldn't have, and the only way to wake him up now, is for a kiss from someone he loves."

"And that's me," Roland said.

"That's you," Regina said.

Little John put Roland down and let him get close to Robin on the bed, he leaned over and kissed his papa on the side of his cheek. Everyone held their breath as they waited...but nothing happened.

Robin didn't wake up.

"But, why didn't it work?" Little John asked.

"I've seen this before when Fredrick was turned to gold," David said.

"Who the he-hero cares who Fredrick is," Regina asked.

"Little John, why don't you go see if Granny has a treat for Roland?" Snow said as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Did I not do it right?" Roland asked, Regina looked down at the little boy.

"No, my little knight, you did everything exactly right," Regina tried to reassure him. "Sometimes it takes another solution for it to work. And I promise you, I'll get him awake."

"You promise?" Roland asked as his bottom lip quivered.

"Come here," Regina said as she took the little boy in her arms,"I promise you, my little knight, I will get your father back."

"Thank you, my Majesty," Roland threw his little arms around her.

"Now, why don't you go and draw a picture so that when you father wakes up, he can see it as well?" Regina asked.

Roland nodded and Little John removed him from the room, "Now what?" David asked.

"If I might be of assistance," a high pitch voice said from behind, they turned around to see...Tinkerbell standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Nice to see you too, Regina," Tinkerbell said.

"You seem to imply you might have a solution to this?" Snow asked.

"Indeed I do," Tinkerbell said.

"Then tell us," Regina demanded.

"While, Roland might indeed be one of the people Robin loves," Tinkerbell began, "there is a legend how the kiss of a soul mate can break any curse."

Regina opened her mouth to protest, she knew exactly what that damned moth was referring to. She thought that Regina could wake up Robin.

"But Robin's wife is dead," David said.

"I wasn't speaking of Robin's dead wife," Tinkerbell said as she walked up to stand in front of Regina, "I was speaking of a woman who had lost a soul mate, but was shown another one years later."

"Regina?" Snow asked, "what is she talking about?"

Regina could say nothing to her question, she just stood her ground and gave Tinkerbell one of the worst looks she could give her for putting her in this position.

"That's right," Tinkerbell said, "Regina was shown her soul mate, the man with the lion tattoo. He has it on his right forearm."

David went to the bed and pulled back Robin's sleeve on his right arm, revealing the fated tattoo.

"So you're saying, Regina can wake up Robin?" Snow asked.

"Indeed she can," Tinkerbell said, "she just has to open her heart up to love."

"How do you think I can be happy when my son is lost to me?" Regina snapped at Tinkerbell.

"Maybe this, maybe Robin is the way to finding a way to get Henry back," Tinkerbell said.

"I think we should give Regina some time alone with Robin," Snow said as they left the room too.

Regina looked over at Robin laying on the bed, he was so peaceful in sleep. Not near as aggravating now. She slowly made her way to stand beside the bed, and she went to her knees beside it, "You better not make me regret this, thief," as she lowered her head to his.

She kissed him as if his life, her life depended on it. Her finger fluttered as they sought the side of his head, her hand touching his cheek as she continued to kiss him.

A source of power surged between them, through their bodies. Regina moved her head back slowly as she saw Robin open his eyes and looked into her own, "I knew you could wake me."

"You did this on purpose, didn't you," Regina said as she tried to move back, but he reached up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Did what?" Robin asked with a smile.

"You made me fall in love with you, what do you have to say for yourself?" Regina asked, letting her true feelings for this...thief come out.

"Because I wanted you to know my feelings for you as well," Robin answered.

"You better not be playing with my heart," Regina said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as he brought her lips down on his, hard, expert, seeking. And inwardly smiled as she kissed him back with a passion which seemed to have been on hold for a very long time.

Outside in the hallway Tinkerbell smiled as she had watched Regina wake up Robin. Finally, Regina was going to open her heart back up to love. Only a person who had had their heart open was able to wake someone up from a sleeping curse.

"Go get him, Regina," Tinkerbell whispered as she watched Regina kissing her thief, her soul mate back. She quietly closed the door and was literally skipping down the hallway.

Her job was done.

 ** _(A/N-As is mine. The End.)_**


End file.
